The Secret Ninja: Olivia's Secret Life
by TheMysteriousSecretiveWriter
Summary: After preventing a man from being mugged by the purple dragons, former circus girl Olivia decides to use her circus and new found martial arts skills to become the vigilante ninja that New York desperately needs, but after befriending some ninja mutant turtles she will discover that being a secret ninja is a lot harder than it looks.
1. Victim to Vigilante

**My first ever story! It's taken me a couple of months to get this chapter perfect, but I have also been working on the other chapters and stories so I won't get behind.**

 **I also have a few things I need to clear up first.**

 **1\. This story takes place during the season 2 episodes of the 2012 version of TMNT. The reason why is that I felt it was the ideal season to start off my character's storyline I've got planned. Plus, I thought it would be good to see my character being thrust into the middle of this war that is happening between the turtles, the foot and the kraang and to also see how she bonds with the turtles while April is away.**

 **2\. The first three chapters replace** ** _The Mutation Situation_** **and** ** _Follow the Leader._** **This first chapter takes place just after** ** _The Mutation Situation._**

 **3\. My main character and other characters will occasionally speak in different languages, but translation will be available at the end of each chapter.**

 **4\. Character Description: Olivia is around Leonardo's height, slender, fair skinned with sapphire blue eyes and long black straight silky hair with a side swept fringe and a v-cut at the back.**

 **And finally I don't own anything except my own characters, now that's out the way.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Secret Ninja: Olivia's Secret Life**

 **Chapter 1: Victim to Vigilante**

 _This is it_ I thought as I threw empty cardboard boxes off my bed and onto the floor, _I have officially moved in._ I bounced backwards and landed on my new bed, I then pulled my hair out from underneath me and I allowed my long black hair to spread out over my bed. I closed my eyes and felt a huge smile appear on my face, _my new life begins now._

By the way, my name is Olivia Kotova. I have just moved to New York four days ago with my grandfather, Viktor Kotov. He recently retired and he always wanted to live in New York and funnily enough so did I, so this is a win-win situation for the both of us.

A familiar laugh made me turn my head towards my bedroom door. There in the doorway stood my grandfather who had a huge and heavy looking cardboard box in his arms.

"I see you are all unpacked and settled in vnuchka."

"Yes deda" I said beaming as I sat up and shifted my body until I was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Good, then how about helping your old deda with a few more boxes?" He asked as he left my bedroom still carrying the box as he headed in the direction of our new living room.

That was my grandfather or deda as I like to call him. In case you didn't know, deda means grandfather in Russian. Russia is where my grandfather was born and raised, and although he is completely fluent in English, he still has a Russian accent. He's 66; is tall and slim with dark green eyes, neat silver grey hair and a "van dyke" style beard. He is also extremely fit and active and can still do a lot of heavy lifting, which is good because like he said we do have a lot of stuff. My deda is a kind man, he always sees the best in people not the worst and he only judges people by their actions, not their appearance. That's why he was the perfect person to run a circus.

Ah yes, the circus, The Kotov International Traveling Circus to be precise and my home for the last 16 years. My deda built the circus up from scratch, over time more and more customers came to see my deda's circus and before long he had a strong and successful business. But my deda's circus was more than just a business; it became a home for those who were abused and ridiculed for just being themselves. My deda would welcome anyone to the circus with open arms and they all became like a family to him… like my parents.

My parents were both found separately by my deda when they were both children. My father was found being hunted down by a man who wished to kill my father for unknown reasons. My deda welcomed my father into the circus, protected him from harm and treated him like son. My mother was discovered over a year later; she was found injured and passed out near the location where the tent had been set up. My deda brought her inside and helped nurse her back to health, after discovering she had no home or family to return to, he also welcomed her into the circus and raised her as his daughter.

That is how my parents met; they eventually fell in love, got married and eventually my mother gave birth to me. Unfortunately my time with them was short. Eight years ago the three of us were involved in an incident that killed my parents and left me an orphan. I was then officially adopted and raised by my deda who promised he would always be there take care of me, this is why the bond we share is so strong.

After my parent's deaths, I continued to live and preform acrobatics in the circus like I did before the incident. When I was not preforming I was spending all my time learning as much as I could about the history and culture of each country I visited as well as learning as much as I could about my favourite subject and ultimate passion: Art. Anyway I continued to live in the circus…that is until my deda recently decided to retire. He realised he was getting on a bit to run things but my deda would never sell up so instead he passed on ownership of the circus to his closest friend in the circus, Ivan the former strong man. I was given the choice to stay in the circus or move with my deda to New York. You can probably guess what I chose and that's the reason why I am sitting on a new bed, in a new room, in a new apartment, in a new city.

After a moment I jumped of my bed and followed my deda into the living room where he had just put the box down and stretched a little before looking at his pocket watch.

"It's getting late; maybe we should call it a day for now and finish off the last few boxes tomorrow. He said as he headed towards our new small kitchen. "Now vnuchka, what would you like for dinner?"

Although I was hungry I was really desperate to get out the apartment for a while. I had been cooped up for four days helping with the unpacking and I really wanted to see and experience the sights and sounds of New York.

"Actually deda…I was kind of hoping I could go out for a bit and explore the city for a while." I said feeling slight nervous. I heard deda give a huge sigh as he turned back around to face me.

"No vnuchka, not on your own".

"But why not deda" I asked slightly irritated. "I have been here for four days and I still haven't seen New York yet. Besides I can look after myself, I'm nearly an adult now".

"Last time I checked being sixteen does not make you an adult and New York is not like the circus" he said in a serious tone. "It's too dangerous for you to be out on your own.

I gave a huge sigh. I know I was being impatient, but you have no idea how long I have wanted to see New York. However, we were warned the day me moved in that New York had been having 'strange activities' happening recently, which is the reason why deda is being way over protective. Speaking of 'strange activities' during my first night in New York while my deda was sleeping, I watched from my bedroom window as weird green glowing objects that looked like they were falling from the sky. It must have been some sort of a meteor shower or something, but nothing was reported on the news and there was nothing mentioned on the internet. So god only knows what they were, but it surely was a beautiful sight.

Anyway back to me trying to get out of the apartment… as my deda might tell you, I'm as stubborn as an ox, just like my mother. I stepped closer to deda, clasped my hand together and blinked rapidly to try and make myself look as cute as possible.

"Please deda, just for an hour or so" I begged as sweetly as I could manage. "I'll be careful I promise."

My deda closed his eye and gave another huge sigh while he rubbed his beard, but this time a smile also appeared on his face. He opened his eyes and looked into my own sapphire blue eyes. I noticed there was a twinkle in his dark green eyes, which means…

"One hour" he said sternly but with his wide smile still on his face.

Ecstatic, I reached forward and hugged him tightly while also giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, deda". I said desperately trying to contain the excitement in my voice.

I then turned and ran into my room to change and gather up some things I needed while I was out. I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain white t shirt and my favourite black zip Hoodie, I then grabbed my phone and purse that was on my bedside table and shoved them in my pockets. I was about to leave my room when I stopped and turned to where my new dressing table stood. I slowly walked over to it and opened the top drawer; I then pulled out a small handcrafted box that protected the only possession that connects me to my parents.

It was a part a sun pendant necklace that had once belonged to my mother. It had once been whole, but it was split into three separate pieces shortly after my birth. You see the Pendant was a gift to my mother from my deda not long after he welcomed her to the circus. The pendant represents happiness, life, spirituality and hope, but it also represented the love that my deda had for my mother and reminded her that she would always have that love. She later gave the pendant to my father as a symbol of her love for him and he wore it every day as a symbol of his love for her. When I was born my father took the pendant and had it split and made into three separate necklaces to symbolise the love we have as a family. The other two pieces were lost when my parents died, so I normally chose not to wear my pendant in case I lost it, but seeing as it was a special occasion I decided to put it on so it feels like my parents are with me as I experience New York for the first time.

I took my pendant and quickly put it on, before leaving my room and heading for the front door. My Deda was stood next to the front door, waiting for me. He smiled at me, unlocked and opened the front door for me before giving me a key of my own.

"Be careful", he said reaching forward and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I will deda," I said leaving the apartment and heading for the stairway. "Lyublyu tebya".

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu vnuchka".

* * *

New York is certainly different from the circus. I don't know if it's a good different or a bad different it's just…different.

For starters New York is big… a little too big for my liking and then there isn't really much colour compared to some other towns and cities that I have visited while traveling with the circus. It's mostly just brown, black, grey and dirty white, I personally think there should really be more colour around here. Now I can see why there is a lot of graffiti here, who knows you might be finding me out late at night with a spray can. Finally, it's a lot busier in New York and very nosy but I've always had sensitive hearing ever since I was little. Deda says that I could hear a cricket chirping from miles away if I concentrate hard enough and you know what, I think I could. I also have good eyesight and can see very well in dim lit or dark places and I have a great sense of smell which can be good or bad depending on the situation.

After wandering around the streets for a while and admiring some of New York's most interesting graffiti I pulled out my phone to check the time, my hour was nearly up. I knew that if I stayed out any longer deda would send out a search party for me. I turned around and was heading for home when I heard some sort of commotion coming from a nearby alley. I was going to carry on walking by, but my curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking into the alley. I only needed to walk a short distance to see what was going on… a mugging.

I quickly ducked behind some metal dustbins that were close to where the mugging was taking place and peeped out to see what was happening. A terrified man had been cornered by three thugs who were all covered of them were covered in dragon style tattoos. _It can't be… the Purple dragons. Here?_ Another thing we were warned about when we moved here: The Purple Dragons. They are an infamous street gang who are well known for terrorizing local businesses and stealing from people.

I was terrified; I didn't know what to do. I thought the best idea would be to find a safe place and call the cops. I was about to sneak away when I heard the man pleading with the dragons.

"Please, I have a wife and new born son."

They all started laughing menacingly; one of them pulled out his sword from its sheath and brandished it in the man's face. I have seen this sword before, it was wakizashi, one of the many type of swords that my friend Johnny the sword swallower from the circus used in his act.

"Give us everything you've got or your son loses his father tonight." He threatened edging the wakizashi closer to the man's face.

That was the last straw. No child was going to lose their parent tonight, not while I was there. I picked up a dustbin lid, aimed it at the dragon with the sword and threw it like a Frisbee; it hit him in the stomach, causing him to stagger backward.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted as loud and I could manage, trying to sound calm and not frightened.

While the purple dragons were distracted, the scared man saw his chance and knocked the dragon out of the way before running in the opposite direction until he was no longer in sight. I knew at that moment, that man was going to live a happy life and make some wonderful memories with his son.

But I was not out of the woods…or alley just yet. Once the dragon with the wakizashi had recovered he turned to face me. He was furious and so were the other two.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" he said with venom in his voice.

I could have run away at this point but I didn't, my legs wouldn't allow me. I tried to remain calm and show the purple dragons no fear.

"I'm not scared of you". I said boldly standing my ground.

The dragon with the wakizashi walked closer to me, sword still in his hand and a malicious grin on his face.

"Well you should be."

He then swung his wakizashi at me, without even thinking I dodged all of his attacks I then instinctively grabbed and twisted his wrist with my right hand, prised the sword out of his hand with my left before finally throwing him to the ground with ease. As soon as he was on the ground I took a few steps back and dropped the wakizashi, amazed and shocked at what I'd just accomplished. I've never been taught martial arts before, I've never even had a single lesson and yet I had just stopped and disarmed a man who attacked me with a sword like it was second nature to me. The other gang members stared at me before they too charged at me. It was incredible; every time they went to punch or kick me I would dodge and counterattack with another move until I somehow managed to knock all of them to the ground.

As soon as the purples dragons were down I knew I shouldn't hang around for long, hesitating for a moment I decided to pick up the wakizashi and put it back in its sheath. Then without another thought I ran out of the alley and didn't stop until I reached the safety of my apartment.

* * *

It had been a few hours since helping that man and being attacked in the alleyway. I had just changed into my night things and was sat on the bed with the wakizashi resting on my lap, admiring its beauty. It looked like it had been crafted with high quality steel and it looked very sharp and strong. The hilt or handle was wrapped in striking black wrapping with white diamonds that finished it off perfectly. The sheath or saya as it is traditionally know as was also black with golden Japanese writing inscribed on it. **運命エイズ勇気** **を** which translates into English as **"Fate Aids the Courageous"**. How the purple dragons got their hands on it god only knows, but they'll never get it back not while I still stand.

I still haven't gotten over the shock of what I did in the alley…or how I did it. But I did do it and whatever happens next I know I will have to keep tonight's events a secret from deda. Speaking of which…I heard a knocking on my door.

"Vulncka, can I come in?"

"Just a sec" I called as I shoved the wakizashi underneath my bed. I then quickly got into bed and made myself comfortable before calling me deda in.

"Come in deda!"

Deda came into my room with a glass of water for me in his hand; he too had changed into his night things. He put the glass of water down on my bedside table and turned to face me, looking concerned.

"Are you alright vnuchka? You seemed a little distant when you came home earlier."

This was true, I had been awfully quiet since returning home and I did rush straight into my room without even speaking to deda. That was only because I was trying to hide the wakizashi from deda, if he ever found out what happened tonight he would never let me step foot out of the apartment again without him being there to watch over me and as much as I love him that's not cool when you're a teenager.

"I'm fine deda" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. "I t-think… I just wore myself out today with all the excitement and… everything."

Deda raised he eyebrow at me, he didn't look convinced.

"Don't worry deda" I said hurriedly. "A good night sleep and I'll be as happy as a circus clown."

Although I was sure he still wasn't convinced, deda face lightened up and he chuckled. "Okay, sleep tight vulnucka." He said kissing my head before he turned and headed for his own room. I turned my head and watched him leave before calling after him.

"Noch deda!"

"Spokoynoy Nochi, vnuchka!"

I then heard his bedroom door close behind him and I finally lay down in bed, giving a sigh of relief. _If only he knew the truth._ I lay in my bed for ages but I couldn't sleep. I had barely been in New York for a week and today I just saved a man's life and prevented his son from feeling the same pain I've felt before. Not only that, I discovered I had martial arts skills I could only dream off and knowing I used them to help protect someone was the best feeling in the world. I don't know where these skills came from… but it would be a shame to keep these new skills all to myself.

I waited until I heard faint snoring coming from my deda's room, indicating he was sound asleep. I then crept out of bed and quietly walked over to my wardrobe. I then opened it and pulled out my black hoodie, a black t-shirt, a black scarf, a pair of black jeans, a black belt and my black converse sneakers. I quickly got dressed, tying my hair up in a bun to keep it out the way and using my scarf to cover my mouth and nose to conceal the bottom half of my face. I then headed over to my dressing table drawer and took out my mother's pendant which I put on around my neck for good luck, before safely tucking it underneath my scarf and hoodie. I then went underneath my bed and pulled out the wakizashi sword, I attached the sheath securely to my belt so it rested on my left hip. I then reached back underneath my bed and pulled out a metal case, inside was full of throwing knifes that were secretly given to me by the knife thrower before leaving the circus as a memento of my circus days. I took six knives, placing two in my hoodie pockets, two in my front jeans pockets and two in the back pockets.

Once I was ready, I pulled my hood down, opened my window and climbed out onto the fire escape and I climbed up onto the rooftop. As soon as I reached the top, I walked to the edge of the rooftop and closed my eyes as I took a moment to let the cold city air hit me in the face. In that moment the reality of what I was planning to do hit me like that cold night air.

I was going to help defend and protect this city, my new home from the evil that lurked in the shadows. I was going bring this city into the light and give people a reason to hope again.

I opened my eyes and marvelled at how beautiful the city looked at night. Then without my body knowing what it was doing… I was running. Faster and faster, leaping from rooftop to rooftop fuelled with this amazing overwhelming emotion I had never felt before. I yelled and laughed into the night with my heart so full of joy and happiness that I had never felt in a long time. I don't know if I will make a difference or if I'll fit into this city, but I do know one thing.

My life will never be the same again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you didn't like it, please leave a review so I can improve my story.**

 **Translations from Russian to English in order of appearance.**

 **Deda = Grandfather**

 **Vnuchka = Granddaughter**

 **Lyublyu tebya = Love you**

 **Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu = I love you too**

 **Noch = Night**

 **Spokoynoy Nochi = Goodnight**


	2. A New Name, Friend and Enemy

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and thanks to those who left reviews.** **This next chapter takes place after the episode _Follow the Leader._ I must say I really love this chapter and I hope you love it too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Name, Friend and Enemy**

Nothing! New York City and I can't find any crime what so ever! No purple dragons; no break-ins, no carjackers, no assaults, no drug dealing, no black mailing, no pickpocketing…nothing!

I'm currently taking a break on a fire escape in an alleyway near to where I live after searching around for hours and not finding a single crime. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, _so much for making a difference if I can't even find a crime in this stupid city_.

For some reason there hasn't been much crime recently and I'm starting to get tired of waiting for something to happen. I haven't been doing this for long, it's only my fifth night, but I thought I would be making more of a difference. All I've done is stop a pickpocket, rescue a cat from some wild stray dogs and prevented a thug from running off with some poor old lady's handbag and to make matters worse she thought I was a bad guy and started bashing me with her handbag until I ran off.

I'm also not getting much sleep recently, every night since I prevented that mugging, defeated the purple dragons and made the crucial decision to become a 'crime fighter' I've been getting the same two dreams every night.

The first dream I get first is that I'm watching from the side-lines as two men fight shortly before the house catches fire and the flames engulf me. But before the flames swallow me up I hear a woman's scream and a baby crying.

The next dream that follows straight after involves me fighting with a group of ninjas before facing a female ninja around my age and finally I'm falling into darkness before I wake up.

I don't know why I've been getting these dreams or how I can get rid of them. I can't exactly tell deda about them without him getting him all worked up and worried about me, so I'm just going to wait and see if they pass.

Anyway I have started contemplating whether or not to give up this crime fighting job while I'm ahead but it's way too late to start worrying about that now. _Well seeing as I'm not doing anything worthwhile I might as well call it a night_ I though as I jumped down off the fire escape and landed perfectly on the ground.

I then saw a light approaching me from behind, I turned to see a bright light speeding towards me and I jumped out of the way as a pizza delivery bike drove past the place where I had only been a few seconds ago. The delivery boy stopped his bike, looked at me and then drove off in terror while screaming.

I stared after him for I while and I gave a huge sigh. _Great! Just… great!_ I looked down to see a pizza box lying on the ground; it must have dropped off the back after that pizza boy speeded off to get away from me. I went over to the pizza box and opened it to reveal a hot delicious looking pizza with toppings of ham, mushrooms, peppers, red onions and extra cheese. _Things are looking up_ I thought to myselfand I couldn't help but smile slightly as I turned to walk back towards my apartment.

Then I heard something coming from above me.

"BOYAKASHA!"

I looked up just in time to see the shadowy figure of a skateboarder take off from one rooftop and land on the other one before skating off. I stared at the rooftops wondering what I had just witnessed and if I should just ignore it and go home. Then I saw a group of ninjas following him in close pursuit, the sight of them made my blood run cold and my heart stopped beating.

 _It can't be?_

The pizza box still clutched in my hands I made my way up the fire escape and onto the rooftops. I could just make out the figures of the group in the distance and I followed them in close pursuit. After what seemed like I had been running forever I had managed to catch up with the ninja on another rooftop and I hid in the shadows so I couldn't be seen and watched as events unfolded.

There were five ninjas in total all dressed in black, with face masks that had big round red eyes and each wore a red bandana that showed the symbol of a foot. That must be the clan they serve: The Foot Clan. It seems they are looking for something, maybe it had something to do with that skateboarder from earlier.

Speak of the devil.

"BOYAKASHA!"

Out of nowhere the skateboarder jumped out of the shadows and landed slap bang in the middle of the ninjas. To my astonishment the skateboarder wasn't a human…he was a turtle. He was shorter than I was, with light green skin, freckles and blue eyes like me but a lighter shade of blue. He also had knee pads on, a skateboard secured on his back… or in this case, his shell and he wore a belt that had spaces for his nunchaku, a traditional Okinawan martial arts weapon I have seen before whist visiting Japan. The weapons and the getup suggested he was a vigilante like me, but the main question still remained… how did he become so human like in the first place?

The turtle whipped out his nunchaku prepared for a fight, but suddenly another ninja came out of nowhere and grabbed the turtle from behind and was holding the struggling turtle tight as the remaining five ninja edged closer to the turtle. The turtle wriggled and struggled to get away but couldn't break himself free from the ninja's grasp.

"Get off me footbot!" He yelled as he desperately tried again to break free, but failed.

I gave a silent sharp gasp and dropped the pizza box I was holding. _Footbots, as in robots? This night is just getting stranger by the minuet, what's next… aliens?_

The remaining bots pulled out their katana blades…except for one that had four weaponized arms instead including a buzzsaw, a mace, a scythe and finally what I think was a Shotel sword or curved sword. Seeing as it was the only bot to have this feature I'm guessing this bot was an experimental upgrade of some kind.

The bots started edging closer to the scared struggling turtle, knowing what they were planning to do and without time to waste I threw one of my knives and hit the bot holding the turtle in the perfectly in the eye. The bot then seems to short circuit before releasing the turtle and collapsing to the ground deactivated. The turtle and ninjabots looked in the direction where I was hiding, so I decided to make my entrance.

"Six against one isn't fair." I said stepping out from my hiding place with another knife in my hand. "Allow me to even the odds."

The remaining five footbots forgot all about the turtle and charged at me instead. I threw the knife at the first bot's eye like before which hit on target and put that bot out of action. I decided to push my luck and did the same to the second bot but to my astonishment the bot seemed to anticipate this move and caught my knife throwing it to one side. Realising throwing knifes wasn't gonna work anymore, I pulled out my wakizashi, dodged the bots attacks and removed its head with my blade. With the third bot I flipped over the top of it and I severed it into many misshaped pieces of metal from behind before stabbing the forth bot behind me in the torso.

I heard the fifth and final bot creep up behind me, I sharply turned around to face it but I accidently tripped on the severed robotic parts and fell backwards landing flat on my back, my wakizashi flew out of my hand and landed far away from my reach. I tried to get up and but the final footbot with the weaponized arms pushed me down with his strong metal foot, keeping me pinned and helpless on the ground. The foot bot then slowly moved its weaponized arms closer to my face.

At that moment I thought I was done for.

Then unexpectedly, a chain wrapped about the bot's neck and was dragged away from me. I quickly sat up and watched as the turtle pulled the bot towards him and swung him around before throwing it hard onto the ground. The bot sat up sharply so I pulled out my remaining knifes and threw them at the disorientated bot, hitting it in different areas of the head and body. The bot then started to twitch before becoming still and lifeless.

I gave a huge sigh of relieve as I relaxed. _Thank god that's over._ I looked up to find the turtle was staring at me, obviously as fearful at my appearance as I was about his. We both stared at each other until eventually the turtle put his nunchaku away, walked over and outstretched his hand to me. I hesitated for a moment before accepting his hand and letting him help me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem, name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!"

After thinking it over while I found my wakizashi and placed it back in its sheath, I slowly removed my hood and lowered my scarf so he could see my face clearly.

"Call me Olivia."

Mikey smiled widely at me. He then looked over my shoulder and I turned round to see what he was looking at. The pizza box I had brought with me was lying on the ground, a little bashed up but still in one piece. I walked over, picked it up and checked it over; it was still edible if slightly messed up. I turned to face Mikey and lifted the pizza box up so he could see it.

"Don't suppose you like pizza?"

* * *

It strange how events play out, one moment I'm chasing after and fighting robotic ninjas and the next I'm sharing a pizza with a mutant turtle. After picking up all my knifes and after finding a more isolated and safer rooftop, we both tucked into the pizza while Mikey started telling me his life story and how he ended up being ambushed by robotic ninjas.

Turns out, he's not the only mutant turtle in New York. He is one of four brothers; himself, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael who all live in the sewers below the city. Oh and he has a rat sensei and father figure called master Splinter who is training him to become a skilled and strong ninja warrior. Mikey's sensei also used to be a man named Hamato Yoshi until he got mutated alongside four baby turtles he had previously bought from a pet store before being exposed to this mutagen ooze that apparently, according to Mikey "gave birth to them all".

I also found out that the reason why he was out tonight was because he had tried to cheer up his brothers up after some bad recent events, but they didn't take it the right way and got mad at him. He didn't really go into much detail about what he did but he did mutter something that sounded a lot like "water balloons". Anyway Mikey decided to sneak out to do some skateboarding and search for some strange substance know as mutagen that are contained in these canisters that Mikey and his brother's "accidently" scattered all over the city, while everything cooled down at home. It was around this point when he then got ambushed by the robotic ninjas, chased all around New York and …well you know the rest.

Oh and it turns out these "mutagen canisters" were what I saw on my first night in New York, not meteors.

"Incredible story Mikey" I said after I had finished my half on the pizza. "But I'm still curious about one thing."

"What's that?" Mikey said with his mouth still full of pizza.

"Why live in the sewers? I mean New York is a huge city you could choose anywhere to live, but you live below the city in the sewers. Why?"

Mikey raised his index finger to say 'one sec' as he finished chewing his pizza. Soon he was done and ready to answer my question.

"Humans tend to freak out when they see us, they call us monsters, freaks and some even run in terror…but hey that's life".

I could have kicked myself. I was so naïve to think that Mikey and his family could actually chose were they wanted to live, especially as he was so different from everyone else. Growing up in the circus I've watched as all sorts of different and unique acts and individuals who joined my deda's circus to escape prejudice and persecution and to find a place where they belonged. I learnt that the world can be a cruel place for the misfits of the world, but I also learnt that there is always a place to call home even in unlikely places. Apparently that also includes the New York sewers.

"I know that feeling" I said empathetically. "I grew up in a circus; I have seen first-hand how poorly people can be treated just for looking or being different. Its shit, but that's life."

I noticed that Mikey was staring at me and I was a little unnerved by this.

"What?"

"Whoa…you're from the circus?"

"Oh yeah" I said smiling widely at him, feeling relaxed again. "Born and raised. I even preformed in the circus, acrobatics mostly, including tightrope and trapeze, but I learnt some other skills from the other performers, including knife throwing as you might have noticed."

Mikey looked impressed and nodded his head repeatedly, indicating for me to tell him my own life story.

You see my deda….that's Russian for grandfather, owned the circus for decades until he retired. I had the choice to remain in the circus or move to New York with him. You can probably guess what I chose.

Mikey looked blankly at me and I chuckled. "I chose New York Mikey."

"Oh… did your parents come with your or did they stay in the circus?"

Mikey's question was innocent enough but it still hurt me and I could feel my smile fall as I turned away from him. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breathe before re-opening my eyes and turning back to face Mikey who was looking slightly confused and nervous at what I just did.

"My parents are dead Mikey" I said sorrowfully. "They died when I was eight… I-I don't want to talk about it."

An awkward gloomy silence filled the air. We both sat in silence and listened to the sounds of New York City, which was mostly beeping car horns. We both remained in this awkward silence for some time until Mikey changed the subject.

"How long have you been crime fighting?"

This question now shocked and stunned me. How the hell did he know that? I mean I know I look conspicuous, but I never mentioned anything vigilante or crime fighting related.

"I didn't say I was." I said trying to sound cool and casual.

Mikey didn't say anything but gave me a look that said 'it's obvious what you are doing' and in the end I gave in.

"Five nights" I said at last. "It was sort of an accident really, fate if you believe in that sort of thing. You see I've just moved to New York, it was my fourth day in New York and I was walking home to my apartment after exploring when I discovered a man being mugged by a gang called the purple dragons. Do you know them?"

Mikey nodded and I continued with my tale.

"Anyway, I stopped them from hurting this man and found out I had martial skills I never knew about and I gained this in the progress" I said standing up and withdraw my wakizashi out of its sheath. I wielded the sword to show it off its beauty and craftsmanship before pointing the blade in front of Mikey's face. "The wakizashi blade, slightly smaller than the katana blade but it's just as powerful."

I noticed Mikey was slightly worried about me pointing my blade in his face so I put it back in it sheath and sat back down next to Mikey, winking to reassure him.

"Don't worry it's only for show I don't intend to kill or harm anyone with it, in fact the only time I've used it was tonight to slice and dice those robots with."

Mikey looked relaxed again and I decided to end the story off. "So as I was saying… I decided to put these martial arts skills to good use, but if my deda finds out he would never let me leave my apartment again. This kind of explains the reason why I'm wearing a disguise and keep sneaking out at night, but recently things have been quiet. That is until you showed up."

Mikey looked awfully impressed with my story as I was with his. "Cool, so what's your crime fighting name?"

This time I was the one to stare at Mikey in confusion. "My what? I haven't got a name."

Mikey was staring at me again. "What!? You must have a crime fighting name, it compulsory."

I smiled at him. "Oh right… if it's compulsory, why don't you have one?"

I could see that Mikey was trying to think of a good comeback it was clear on his face, but after thinking it over he knew I was right.

"Touché"

"Doesn't really matter anyway, I'm thinking of quitting this crime fighting gig anyway. I'm not sure if I'm doing anyone any good dressing up and sneaking out late at night. Plus, nobody takes a kid in a hoodie seriously."

We both sat in silence, not sure what to say. I then felt Mikey's hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe if you did have a crime fighting name they might take you more seriously" Mikey suggested obviously more excited about me having a crime fighting name that I was. "And tonight's your lucky night cause I have mad naming skills."

"I dunno" I said uncertain but Mikey started giving me puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but relent. "Very well, be my guest. But I get the final say, deal?"

"Deal" Mikey said winking and giving thumbs up, he quickly gave me the once-over before starting rubbing his chin in deep thought.

 _God he is taking this way too seriously_ I though as I continued to watch him.

"How about Shadow stalker?"

I shook my head.

"New York's avenger? The Dark Avenger? Night Prowler? New York's Protector? The girl with martial arts skills who sneaks out at night to defend the city?"

All the time I listened to these ridiculous names and shaking my head until pretty soon I had given myself a headache. I couldn't help but face palm. "Mikey, I appreciate the gesture, but please this isn't working."

"One last go?"

Although reluctant, I removed my hand from my palm and nodded. Mikey then sat crossed legged in silence for ages, concentrating hard. I swear I could see the cogs turn in his heads as he tried to find the perfect name for me. At last as if he got his light bulb moment he sat up bolt right and turned to face me with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I've got it!" Mikey yelled excitedly unable to keep himself still because he was so hyper.

I started to get really nervous about this 'perfect name'. _Oh great here it come_ I thought, the suspense killing me.

"The Secret Ninja!"

I looked at Mikey in surprise, it wasn't that bad. Actually it had a nice ring to it. The secret part made me sound mysterious, the ninja part sounded like I knew what I was doing. After thinking it over myself and enjoying watching Mikey looking nervous at me, I finally smiled at Mikey.

"Secret Ninja it is."

Mikey looked very proud and pleased with himself before jumping to his feet and fist-punching the air. "Oh yeah! BOYAKASHA!"

"Another thing I've been meaning to ask you" I said also getting to my feet. "What the hell does that mean?"

Mikey shrugged. "Don't know but it's fun to yell."

I couldn't help but start laughing. Mikey was crazy, but I liked him that way. It was at that moment I heard something move in the night. It was like there was someone or something moving in the shadows towards us. I stopped laughing and listened into the darkness trying to listen for any suspicious sound, but Mikey's constant talking was making it difficult.

"Well that's the name sorted out, now you just need an arch nemis…"

I quickly pulled my scarf and hood back up and place my hand over Mikey's mouth to silence him. "Sh!"

What's wrong secret ninja Mikey asked although his voice was muffled because of my hand, which I pulled away when I realised I still had my hand over his mouth.

"Sorry Mikey" I said quickly pulling my hand away from his mouth. "It's just…I don't think we are alone."

Unfortunately I right, because sure enough, out of nowhere another ninja appeared but it wasn't a mutant turtle or robotic ninjas. It was a girl, a normal human… if slightly intimidating looking girl. A real life girl who looked awfully familiar despite the fact I just met her.

Then it hit me. _It can't be that same girl from my dream... could it?_

"Well well if it isn't Michelangelo." The girl said tauntingly. "Oh and look, he's got himself a girlfriend, how cute."

"Girlfriend!?" Mikey and I said together in unison. Mikey was amused, but I wasn't.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My name's Karai, I'm the Shredder's daughter. Heard of him?"

Mikey had told me all about the shredder earlier when we were having that pizza. Mikey described Shredder as a _"Tall dude who wears creepy armour and helmet, has lots of blades and tries to kill him, his brothers and Sensei on a regular basis"._ He also told me the sad tale about how the shredder was responsible for the death of Splinter's wife Tang Shen and baby daughter Miwa. Although I'm never the one to pre judge people before I meet them, this man sounded like a true monster.

At first glances Karai certainly appeared to be the shredder's daughter. She was about my height, with black hair that was obviously dyed blonde at the back; she wore red eyeliner on top of her eyelids, had many black earrings and was dressed in black clothing with metal amour. She also wore her weapon, which was a tanto, behind her on the back of her waist; her sheath was attached to a purple belt that I actually really liked. I must admit I admired the way she dressed, didn't look amateurish like me and no one would dare mess with her anytime soon.

"Yes I've heard all about your father". I said unflustered. "I take it the killer ninja robots were yours as well."

"I must say I'm impressed that you managed to take down the footbots so easily" Karai said approvingly; I have to admit it feels nice to be appreciated. "Especially with the new experimental upgrades the Kraang installed."

I had no idea what a Kraang was as that detail was missed out from Mikey's life story. I looked at Mikey and I suspected the confused look on my face gave away my question because he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Creepy brain like aliens from another dimension" Mikey explain casually like this was normal mundane thing to him.

At this point my head felt like it was going to explode. "Hold on a sec, so I can get this straight… First mutants, then evil robots, then trained ninjas and ninja clans and now aliens, whatever next…vampire bats?" I noticed Mikey was actually going to answer me, so I raised my hand to silence him. "Rhetorical question Mikey, don't answer that."

Karai started sniggering. I folded my arms and gave her 'I'm annoyed' stare. That girl was seriously starting to get on my nerves and my patience was starting to run thin.

"Did you want something or are you just bothering us because you feel like it?"

Karai stopped sniggering, her face becoming deadly serious now. She unsheathed her tanto and pointed it in Mikey's direction. "That turtle freak next to you has a rat master who took my mother away from me. Now I'm going to return the favour."

This comment shocked me. I could tell that Karai was telling the truth, her body language wasn't stiff, she was making eye contacts and her eyes didn't show any signs that she was lying. These were hints that my deda told me to look out for whenever dealing with someone you suspect is a thief or liar. So that could only mean…

"No! She's lying!" Mikey yelled defensively. "Master Splinter would never harm someone on purpose!"

I turned to face Mikey and watched out for the hints that would determine if Mikey was lying or not but like Karai he showed the same body language and gestures of someone telling the truth.

So the main question was… which story of events was the real one?

"Your lies won't save you now turtle, if I can't have your master I guess you will have to do."

Not sure which story to trust, but not wanting Karai to hurt Mikey I stepped in front of the two to try and stop Karai's vendetta.

'Before you embark on a journey of _revenge Karai remember to_ dig two graves, one of them will be for you'. If I were you Karai I would quit while I'm ahead, revenge will only cause you more pain than good."

But Karai had other ideas.

"Stay out of this sweetheart. This is between the freak and me."

That was the final straw. I withdrew my wakizashi and simultaneously moved my body into a seigan stance (which I had learnt from the internet) then I finally looked Karai straight in the eyes showing her I was serious and fearless.

"First of all, the names not 'sweetheart', it's the 'secret ninja' to you! Second, Mikey is not a freak and finally if you want Mikey…you will have to go through me first!"

Karai started laughing at me but this didn't put me off and I stayed in my position. After she ceased laughing Karai looked severe and she too got into a similar stance.

"As you wish."

I admit I was nervous; this was my first ever proper battle with a real life person. But with my new friend by my side, I was ready. We all stood there in silence. Until Karai directly advanced towards me and I did the same as Mikey held back. Our swords lunged at each other and met head on as we both blocked the attacks.

"You think just because you hold a sword that can earn the name ninja"

At that moment Karai kicked her left leg up high trying to hit my head, but I broke off and leaned back just in time, her attack barely missing me.

"I will defiantly earn my name after I've defeated you Karai."

Karai was now annoyed with me and continuously advanced at me, desperate to strike me with her tanto. I decided to go on the defence and kept evading her attacks by dodging, blocking and backing away from her out of her way. I could tell she was very skilled and must have been trained from an early age, but that didn't put me off. I may not have had knowledge or expertise that Karai has, but aside from my instinctive moves I am very agile from my days in the circus and I'm also very fast, plus my advanced senses are perfect for predicting an oncoming move.

After going on the defence for a bit and luring Karai into a false sense of security, I decided to go offensive… my way.

After blocking her again I quickly backed away from Karai before charging at her, but instead of striking at her with my wakizashi I instead placed it back in its sheath.

I then did a handstand with my legs stretched apart, using my hands to spin my body around faster and faster whilst using my legs to try and kick Karai. I managed to land a few kicks on Karai before stopping and springing backwards, landing back on my feet.

"Not bad" Karai said rubbing the areas where I had kicked her. "But your moves are sloppy, unfocused. Your sensei will be most disappointed in you."

Once again I was surprised by the comment. "My Sensei? I've never received training before."

Now it was Karai who was staring at me in disbelief, but she also appeared to be horrified. "What? You have never been trained?"

While Karai was distracted with me, Mikey chose this time to launch some attacks of his own. He ran at Karai with his nunchaku spinning rapidly… It's just a shame he wasn't very quiet about it.

"Taste the power of myHOT NUNCHUCK FURY?!"

Due to the loud racket Mikey was making, Karai saw Mikey coming and evaded the attack. She performed a powerful flying knee kick that launched Mikey near the edge of the roof. Karai spirited over to where Mikey was lying face down, her sword raised high above her head, planning on finishing him off.

However I had managed to reach Mikey just in time and blocked the attack with my wakizashi. I was now stood behind Mikey and was using my wakizashi and all my strength to stop Karai's blade from touching Mikey. I was dangerously balanced on the edge of the roof but I didn't care; Mikey's welfare was my only priority.

"Step aside 'Secret Ninja' so I can finish him off." Karai snarled at me.

"Over my dead body" I snarled back trying to keep her sword high away from Mikey.

No sooner had those words left my mouth; an evil grin appeared on Karai's face.

In one swift move Karai managed to make my wakizashi slip out of my hand which landed on the rooftop far away from my position. Without time to react, she then pushed me I fell backwards off the rooftop and just like in my dream I started falling into probably though she had permanently gotten rid me, but there was one thing that she didn't count on…

Me.

After all, preforming acrobatics in a circus most of my life can come in handy from time to time… and there being nearby clothes lines underneath to break my fall is also very useful as well. I naturally tucked my body in and somersaulted in the air until I safety landed feet first on one of the washing lines, thankfully it was strong enough to take my weight. Once I regained my balance I quickly darted across the line and quickly made my way up the fire escape until I was back on top of the building I'd been pushed off.

There at the other far end of the rooftop were Karai and Mikey who were still duelling; I watched as Karai preformed a powerful jump spin kick which hit Mikey in the torso and slammed him hard to the ground, luckily his skateboard took the brunt force of this attack. Karai then flawlessly got to her feet, pinned Mikey down underneath her foot and raised her sword high again, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"This is for my mother!"

I didn't have enough time to get over to them, so instead I pulled out a knife, aimed and threw it at the back of her shoulder where there was no amour. It hit on target and Karai screeched in pain, staggering backwards away from Mikey and dropping her sword in the process. Karai pulled the knife out of her shoulder and sharply turned round, her face turning sour as she saw me standing there alive and well.

"If you think pushing me off a building is going to stop me Karai, you have another thing coming!" I yelled to her, enjoying seeing the looked of anguish on her face.

Mikey was still on the ground, he was now sat up, looking relieved that I was still alive. Although I was glad he was alright, I wished he notice that I had created a window for opportunity to escape.

"Come on Mikey move your shell!" I yelled impatiently to Mikey who was still clueless.

Finally understanding Mikey leaped to his feet, but Karai was now aware of the plan and wasn't willing to let Mikey get away. I pulled out another knife to stop Karai, but Mikey also pulled out something and held it in his hand that was raises high in the air.

"I'll Be Back" Mikey said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger sounding voice and then to my surprise both Mikey and Karai became shrouded by a purple smoke that blocked my view of them.

I tried to spot any sign of Mikey through the smoke desperate to see if he was alright, but I couldn't see him and started to get worried. I then felt something tapping my shoulder; I turned to see what it was and was so shocked I nearly fell of the roof again. There standing next to me was Mikey, slightly bruised but with a broad cheeky grin on his face. I looked back at the smoke and then back to Mikey, there was no god earthly way he could have gotten over to me so quickly and without me not seeing him.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Years of ninja training and these…" Mikey opened his hand and inside were what looked like two eggs. "Ninja smoke bombs" Mikey explained pushing them into my hands. "Take them, I have spares."

"Awesome thanks" Mikey I said shoving them in my now empty hoodie pocket.

We both looked back to the smoke cloud and could just make out Karai, meaning that if we didn't leave soon we would be in big trouble.

"Time to go Mikey before the smoke clears!"

Mikey nodded once and took off with me in close pursuit. We sprinted over building after building until pretty soon we were safely far away from Karai taking refuge in an alley. Funnily enough I think it's the same alleyway where I scared the pizza boy and decided to follow the ninja bots to Mikey. It's true what they say; fate does have a raw sense of humour.

I don't know if it was my imagination or my good hearing skills, but I could have sworn that I heard Karai screaming in rage from where we were and I couldn't help but smirk under my scarf.

"That girl has serious issues" I said pulling my scarf down but keeping my hood up just in case someone spotted us.

"Try telling that to Leo, he has a mega crush on her." Mikey said unusually calm and composed about the situation.

"No way!" I said bemused and gobsmacked. "Does he always go for the crazy types?"

Mikey nodded and instantly we both started laughing hard and loud. Suddenly I had a horrible realisation that caused me to cease laughing, I looked at my sheath and to my horror it was empty.

"Oh no" I groaned. "I left my wakizashi on top of that building with Karai. There's no way I'm getting that back anything soon."

"Relax dudette, I've got you covered."

I looked at Mikey who had a huge smirk on his face. There in his hands was my wakizashi, in need of some TLC, but still in one piece and looking as majestic as ever. How Mikey had saved it I do not know but I was entirely grateful.

"Mikey you're the best turtle ever!" I said slowly taking my wakizashi back from Mikey and safely putting it back in its sheath.

"Thank you I know I am." Mikey said smugly and once again we started to chuckled amongst ourselves.

A yawn then escaped from my mouth and I tried desperately hard to stifle it. I was beat and ready to hit the hay. "Anyway Mikey as much as I enjoyed nearly plummeting to my death perhaps we should both head home before someone or something else tries to kill us."

"Sweet plan" Mikey said walking over to the nearby manhole cover trying to lift it off.

"Need any help there Mikey?"

"Nah it's all good." Mikey had soon lifted the cover off and was about to drop down the manhole, until I got a sudden brainwave.

"Hey Mikey" I called to him. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me." Do you have a phone?"

Mikey grinned at me, pulled out his phone and passed it to me. I took his phone off him and started scrolling through his contact details. I didn't have much to sort through as Mikey only had 5 contacts on his phone; **Leo, Donnie, Raph Splinter cheese phone** (don't ask) and to my surprise there was a girl's name and contact: **April.**

"Hey Mikey, who's April" I asked curiously.

Mikey looked sheepish. "She was our first human friend, until we accidentally mutated her dad into a mutant bat and now she never wants to see us ever again."

Once again I was bewildered by the comment; I gave a huge sigh, afraid to ask him what I suspected "Vampire?"

Mikey shrugged. "Don't know yet."

"Right" I said slowly adding my name and phone number in Mikey's phone before passing it back to him. "If you need my help or need a friend, call me."

Mikey took his phone back and started looking at the contact I just set up, but he looked slightly puzzled. "Secret?"

"Short for secret ninja I explained. Don't want to use my real name, after all I have an identity to keep…secret."

Mikey didn't say anything; instead he reached forward and gave me a rib crushing hug.

"You're the best Secret!"

Stunned but feeling happier that I've ever felt before I returned the kind gesture and hugged him back.

"See you around Mikey."

Mikey released me from his hug and beamed at me before finally dropping down the manhole and disappearing out of sight like a rabbit down a rabbit hole.

I stood where I was for a while trying to take in what had happened tonight before finally deciding to head for home. Pretty soon I had sneakily climbed through my bedroom window, changed out of my clothes, hid my weapons and collapsed on my bed. I listened out and heard my deda's faint snoring meaning he was completely oblivious about what I had been up to during the night.

I lay on my bed for ages trying to take everything in. It had been one hell of a strange night; I started the night off doing nothing to fighting robot ninjas, meeting a mutant turtle and nearly being murdered by the deranged daughter of the foot clan's murderous leader. On top of that there are loads of mutants and aliens running amok in New York and the residents don't know a thing about what's going on, probably best under the circumstances. Not to mention I'm dreaming events that seem to happen in real life.

But after everything that happened tonight one fact was stuck in my brain and it made me feel wonderful: Michelangelo is my first proper friend in this city. The other thing that made me feel so happy was that I know it wasn't just me who cared about protecting this city, now I had someone I could rely on for help and guidance if I needed it and who knows, maybe Mikey's brothers might become my friends as well. Only time will tell. For now however, I need to get some sleep because one thing's for sure…

My crime fighting life in New York has only just begun.

* * *

 **What did you think of that chapter? Please leave a review and let me know :)**


	3. Visions of Demons

**Finally! I thought I'd never get this done.**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I was away in Italy for a couple of week on holiday and I couldn't take my laptop. I've also been having serious trouble trying come up with the plot, every time I came up with an idea I didn't think it felt right but finally I came up with this.** **I must admit I don't think it's the best of what I've written so far but see what you lot think.**

 **Okay just to recap this story follows on from my previous chapter** _ **New Name, Friend and Enemy**_ **and takes place after** _ **Follow the Leader**_ **. My next chapter will take place during** _ **Invasion of the**_ **Squirrelanoids** **, but I will be adding my own chapters in from time to time to keep things a little interesting.**

 **Oh and I can't take credit for the title, fellow writer** _ **Kitsumi – Supernova**_ **came up with it, so a massive big thank you** _ **Kitsumi – Supernova**_ **for all the help :)**

 **Okay without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Visions of Demons**

It's been over a week since me and Mikey first met and nearly ended up being killed by Karai and her foot bots. Since then life has been good for me and my deda. We finally found a place for all of our belonging, we're settling into our surroundings and he's even letting me walk around New York without constantly watching over me all the time. This has given the opportunity to draw a few maps of New York so I can find the quickest route to get from A to B and C (Crime).

Me and Mikey have been texting each other often but we haven't had the chance to meet up again due to him and his brothers constantly looking for those mutagen canisters, which has become more difficult due to Mikey 'accidently' damaging the ooze scanner. Meaning they've had to rely on their tracking skills to find the mutagen until the scanner is fixed and by the sounds of it, their skills could use improvement.

Meanwhile during the day I've been keeping up appearances by doing usual teenage things like watching TV, sketching and researching the internet for offensive and defensive techniques to use against opponents. You know normal mundane things.

I should have really started school by now but apparently there have been a few complications with paperwork, probably because I've been home schooled and never had any proper school grades or documentation. This means I will have to wait a week or two until the paper work gets filled through, but hey who's in a hurry to start school anyway.

During the night however I'm still busy trying to protect the city from crimes, mutants and aliens but fortunately I haven't run into the latter two.

By the way, since I've started crime fighting I've learnt one interesting fact: Friday nights in New York are notorious for criminal activities, I don't know why but criminals are attracted to committing crimes on Fridays like moths are to a bright lights. Last Friday, only two nights after considering giving up crime-fighting I must have dealt with nearly every street crime known to human kind, you name it: break ins, muggings, blackmailing, fraud, vandalism, car thefts, assaults and drug dealing. I was so busy that I didn't finish until daybreak the following morning and unfortunately for me my deda doesn't believe in lie ins.

Oh, speaking of deda, he is out of town for the weekend repaying a favour to an old friend and won't be back till Sunday. Meaning I have the whole weekend free to do whatever I want, including a crime-fighting spree without the fear of accidentally being discovered by deda and seeing as tonight is a Friday, I was expecting a long shift up ahead… but at least I can sleep in tomorrow.

Anyway, I'd just left my apartment and was gliding across the rooftops, keeping an eye out for any illegal activities when I heard strange clicking sounds coming from a distant rooftop. I stopped in my tracks and looked in the direction I thought the sound had come from but I couldn't see anything or anyone suspicious. I took the moment to stand still with my eyes closed; listening out for the sound to appear again but all I heard was silence.

After a while I shrugged this sound off and was about to set off again, until I heard another noise coming from below me, this time it sounded like smashing glass. I made my way to the ledge of the building I was on and looked down to see what was causing that smashing glass noise.

The whole alley was dimly lit but I could make out a group of four teenage guys who were all crowed around a nearby building, one of them had a crowbar and was using it to smash the window open. They were all dressed in dark clothing and their faces were all covered up, they each had a large backpack with them capable of carrying plenty of items. By the way they were dressed they indicated to me that they were planning on breaking into that building and not just vandalising. The one with the crowbar must have been trying to prise the window open but he had given up and was using it to smash an opening in the window instead.

See what I mean about Fridays, I've barely been out the apartment five minutes and I'm already facing an attempted break in…but not for long.

I was ready to jump down to sort this mess out but something else in the alley caught my eye. There on the fire escape, high above were the break in was taking place was a distinctive and familiar turtle like figure that was trying to hide in the shadows of the dimly lit alley watching as the events below him took place.

 _Mikey!_

My heart leapt in my chest and that feeling of pure happiness flooded me again… just like the first time I became a vigilante and when Mikey hugged me for the first time. I don't know why I'm feeling like this but I don't care, I'm just happy that my friend is here.

"If you hit that window one more time I'll bash your skulls in!"

I was surprised, that didn't sound like Mikey one bit.

The turtle shape then jumped down into the light and it turned out it wasn't Mikey, but his brother with the red mask. My happiness fading slightly I thought back to when Mikey told me about his brothers, desperate to remember the name of this particular brother. _Let's see Michelangelo is orange, his brother Leonardo is blue and Donatello is purple… so red must be Raphael._

Raphael or Raph as Mikey tends to call him did look awfully at lot like Mikey, but there were obvious differences. For starters he was taller than Mikey but not by much margin, had green eyes instead of blue and was a darker shade of green. I also noticed there were a few scars on the shell, his mask was tattered and worn at the tails and overall his seemed tougher and serious compared to Mikey who had a more jokey and cheerful nature.

Anyway back to the break in at the alley. The boy with the crowbar stopped smashing the window and stared at Raph. The other three boys also stared at Raph before turning to look at the one with the crowbar meaning he was the leader of the group. The leader then charged at Raph, crowbar raised like he was using a baseball bat to hit a home run.

Raph just stood their…waiting.

When the leader finally swung his crowbar at Raph's head, Raph swiftly dodged out of the way, and disarmed him by hooking his weapon, a pair of sai, around the crowbar and flicking the crowbar out of the leader's hand and onto the ground.

The other three boys legged it but the leader stayed behind and kept swinging punches at Raph again and again trying to hit him but was unsuccessful each time. I watched from a height as Raph's anger grew each time the kid tried to attack him until eventually…he snapped.

He grabbed the boy and threw him hard to the ground and pointed his sai inches from the boy's throat. The boy pleaded with him but Raph just looked at him with a blank expression and was breathing venomously. He looked really pissed off.

 _This has gone too far!_ I thought as I hurriedly jumped down into the alley below. Raph didn't notice my arrival because he was faced away from me, I dashed over to where the two where and I grabbed Raph by his arms and used all my strength struggling to keep him back. Raph was wriggling wildly to get himself free from me but I continued to hold onto him tightly as I managed to glimpse a look at the shell of a fearless leader of a gang that had abandoned him in his hour of need.

His face was unmasked to reveal the face of a boy only around 13 or 14 years old who was once probably tough young kid with a chip on his shoulder but now all I could see was the pure unmistakable fear in his eyes.

I decided to use this fear to my advantage for his sake and for mine and Raph's.

"Breathe a word of what you've seen tonight and I will hunt you down and silence you! Understand!?"

The boy remained silent and feebly nodded showing he understood.

"Now go!"

As soon as the words had left my mouth, he was on his feet and running as fast as he could away from me and Raph.

"And if you try breaking into any more houses you'll be sorry!" I yelled to him just before he vanished out of sight.

Now he was gone I could focus on Raph.

"Congratulations, I think you've scarred him for life" I said to Raph after letting go of him and stepping back to give him room. "At least he'll think twice before breaking into houses any..."

My words trailed off when I realised Raph was charging at me, his sais in his hands. I withdrew my wakizashi and just managed to block the attack in time. I was speechless. I had just stopped him from taking a life and now he was adamant on taking my life.

"Wait you got me all wrong, I'm..."

But he wasn't listening and started attacking me again and again. I went on the defensive again as I was reluctant to hurt him because he was Mikey's brother. For a short time I just kept dodging and blocking his attacks waiting for the right opportunity to end this fight once and for all. Finally the opportunity came.

Raph stopped attacking me and just stood there breathing short heavy breathes while I distanced myself away from him. I got into a defensive stance and gestured my hand in a 'bring it on' sort of way, Raph then charged at me while I just stood there…waiting. I waited until the right moment and just like Raph did earlier, I evaded the attacked, hooked my wakizashi in between his sais and flick them out of his hands. Without a moments hesitation I dropped low to the ground and swept my leg hard against his knocking him to the ground.

I then quickly got to my feet and pointed my wakizashi in his face indicating that the fight was over.

"As the wise Chinese philosopher Confucius once said "when anger rise, think of the consequences." I advise you to do the same, Raphael" I told him. I then withdrew my weapon back into its sheath and turned away from him to leave him and the alleyway behind me.

I had only walked a short distance when I heard that strange noise clicking from earlier coming from above me. I stopped walking and looked up to where I had been watching the break in to find a shadowy figure watching us. The figure must have noticed I had spotted him because he hurried away before I could get a better look at him.

Little did I know that this distraction became my weakness or that Raph was now on his feet and ready for revenge.

I heard yelling coming from behind me, I turned around quickly to see Raph charging at me so fast that I didn't have time to pull out a weapon. Raph grabbed my arm, elbowed me in the chest and punched me so hard that he sent me flying into a nearby dumpster. The back of my head banged off the front of the dumpster and I slumped to the ground.

My vision started to go blurry but I could just make our Raph's shape enter the sewers before the world went dark.

* * *

I finally came to sometime later with a splitting headache. I slowly sat up and rested myself against the dumpster that I had been harshly thrown against and took a moment to rest my aching head. Something told me that trying to be friends with Raph was not gonna be as easy, unlike when I met Mikey. For Mikey's sake I thought it was probably best to forget what happen and leave there and then, after all I still had a long night ahead of me.

Head still throbbing I got up to leave when I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I leaned myself against dumpster trying to support myself… then suddenly a sharp pain filled my head causing me to drop to my knees. I clutched my head in my hands which felt extremely heavy as the alleyway vanished and these images started flashing before my eyes like I was watching a movie right before my eyes.

Most of these images were blurry but I could just make out what they were trying to show me. I could just make out these weird pink creatures with sinister green eyes, the blurry shape of man who was covered in silver amour and the image of a woman with short curly blonde hair who had her back to me and was singing a beautiful song I'm sure I have heard once before...But the clearest image and the one which scared me the most was of Raph charging at a scared and defenceless Mikey who was frozen with fear.

Suddenly the pain and images disappeared and all I could see know was the alley way stretching out in front of me. I fell on my hands and knees and took long deep steady breathes to calm myself down. I wasn't sure what just happen but it scared the shit out of me, it was just like the dreams I've been having but happening when I'm awake in front of my eyes.

All I knew was that I had to get to Mikey before his brother did.

Still having a slight headache, I got to my feet and sprinted over to the nearby manhole cover; I then removed it and put it back perfectly before finally descending the ladder into the sewers.

* * *

I must admit that I wasn't thrilled about going deep into the sewer. Not that I have OCD or anything, but when you think of a sewer you don't think that it would be the most hygienic place to call home. Not to mention I wasn't looking forward to the smell and I was worried about getting lost down here. You see after I met Mikey I did some research about the New York sewer tunnels and discovered that the within the sewers are of miles of tunnels that run all over New York and are interconnected with each other. It is said that these tunnels can lead you anywhere in the city… including back where you started if you take the wrong one. Plus I didn't have a clue where abouts Mikey and Raph's home was located within the sewers. At first, I guessed that they would have set up the lair near pools of water seeing as they were turtles but then I remembered his sensei was a rat not a turtle and rats are not known for their love of water. As a matter fact I'm not a fan of deep water either seeing as I cannot swim, but that's a story for another time.

Anyway I couldn't wait to find the lair not only to see Mikey again and meet the rest of his family (except Raph) but to also get some pain relief as my headache was getting unbearable. At that moment, I was about to take a right turn when I got this strange 'feeling' that I should go left instead of right. Following my gut I went left and followed the tunnel until, to my amazement, I ended up in the subway.

 _Great, now I'm completely lost!_

Seeing as I made it this far, I decided to wander down the subway tunnel for a while, It was dark but my good eyesight made it easier for me to see where I was going. The tunnel appeared to have been abandoned; I even passed what I think used to be an old subway station because I could see old turnstiles that are used on most platforms.

It's weird because as soon as I passed that station I had a strange feeling in the back of my mind that I should check it out. I tried to ignore this feeling and carry on with my search but it felt like there was some force that was pulling me back, as if there was a rope around my waist and someone was trying to pull me back toward the station. Unable to push this feeling aside I retraced my steps and was once again in front of the abandoned subway station. Feeling slightly apprehensive I walked inside, pushing my way through the turnstiles until I was actually inside the station.

But it wasn't a station at all… it was a well-furnished home fit suitable for four ninja turtles and their rat sensei.

 _I don't believe it…I've made it!_

The turnstiles had led me straight into the main living area. Inside the middle of the living room there is a pit which has a bench style couch that ran around the inside of the pit that was decorated with bright colourful cushions. The pit also had large beanbags as an alternative to the couch and there was also an old large box television with a VCR.

Outside the pit there were old arcade machine and pinball machines, a tire swing that was hanging over a small pool of water and a large spiral staircase that must have led off to another higher room, maybe a storage room.

I also spotted a training dummy that had obviously been put to good use due to the many different weapons sticking out of it and unable to resist myself I pulled out a knife, aimed and threw it at the dummy's eye, hitting it right on target.

I must say I was impressed. They had made it very homily and comfortable, despite the fact it was near the sewers. I felt I could marvel at this place all night but a familiar loud voice made me remember why I was down here in the first place.

"You don't get it Leo! We should be teaching worthless thugs a lesson not spending all our searching for those mutagen canisters."

Your probably wondering what my grand plan is. My plan is to get Raph on his own to try and calm him so he wouldn't think about wanting to hurt Mikey; however I don't think it was the right time for me to try that approach seeing as Raph still sounded too worked up to listen or even care.

I knew I had to find some place to hide in case someone spotted me but I didn't know where, until I got a brainwave. I spotted some thick metal piping high above my head that looked strong enough to take my weight; I quickly climbed up the spiral staircase, sprung off from it, grabbed the pipe and swung myself until I landed on top of it. I felt safe and completely well hidden as I listened to the rest of the conversation from my new hiding place.

"It's our fault they were released them all over the city Raph; it's our duty to find them."

"Leonardo is right Raphael. You must not rest until you find every last canister of mutagen before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Aprils gone because of us, but with those canisters I could make a retro mutagen for her dad."

"Yeah well search for them on your own, I'm outta here!"

"Raph wait!"

"Let the big baby go!"

I watched Raph storm out of another room still in a bad mood, he was heading for the turnstiles and probably toward the surface, but then…

"Hey Raph wait up!"

Mikey also came tearing out of the room, following in close pursuit to the annoyance of Raph who wanted to be left alone.

"Leave me alone Mikey!"

"Come on Raph lets just take a deep breath and then we can go out and help the city, just the two of us."

 _That's it Mikey_ I thought I watched from up high, _Maybe I won't need to get involved after all._ But a short sharp pain went through my head as if to remind me what was going to happen. I watched as the events unfolded and the conversation got heated.

"Don't think so Mikey."

"Come on Raph, sure there is a lot of crime but together maybe we can show the bad guys not to, erm…be bad."

"You're so native Mikey! This is not some perfect world that everyone can learn a lesson and become good. We should be stopping these creeps for good even if that means hurting them up bad so they are unable to hurt anyone ever again. It's what they deserve."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I know it can get a little frustrating trying to help the city and yet more criminals are bred and the problem is never ending but I could never purposely hurt someone so they were physically or mental incapable to commit crimes.

 _That's just monstrous!_

Mikey was thinking the same thing. "Not cool Raph, not cool at all."

"Fine! Be a constant weak pathetic screw up, I'm outta here!"

"I'd rather be a pathetic weak screw up than an outta control maniac like you! You're worse than the shredder!"

That certainly hit a nerve. Raph stopped walking and just stood there in shock at Mikey words. Mikey turned to leave and head back to the room where he came from, but Raph just stood there started to breathe venomously again like he did earlier in the alley…right before attacking me.

 _This is it._ I knew it was coming the moment I was dreading, but I also knew I was the only one who knew what was gonna happen... and the only one who could stop it.

Raph pulled out his sais and ran at Mikey, yelling madly as he did so. Startled by the noise Mikey turned round to see Raph charging at him; he froze in fear unable to move.

 _It's time!_

I jumped down from the pipes and landed just in front of Mikey, grabbing Raph by the wrists, stopping him in his charge. Raph face told he was shocked and astonished to see me again.

"You Again?!"

I didn't say anything but I twisted and squeezed Raph wrists tightly causing him to drop his sais. Soon as they hit the ground, I released my grip on his wrists and pushed Raph to the ground. I then kicked his sai out of the way and turned my back on him to face Mikey instead, who was looking as shocked as Raph was.

Seeing as Mikey was my friend and I knew my identity would remain safe down here I thought it would be best if lower my hood and scarf. I also unclipped my tied up hair letting it hang loose, brushing my hair with my hand to help it fall into place.

"Hi Mikey" I said smiling broadly at him. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in like this."

Mikey's face relaxed. He didn't seem to mind my unexpected arrival; in fact he looked over the moon to see me.

"Secret!"

Mikey rushed forward and gave me another rib crushing hug. In fact he was hugging me so tightly that I was actually struggling to breathe.

"It's good… to see you… too Mikey…Oxygen please!" I gasped.

Mikey loosened his grip but we continued to hug each other in a comforting embrace. It actually felt nice. This moment was shattered when I heard the familiar deep heavy breathing coming from behind me and I knew what I needed to do next. Raph once again charged at us, I disembarked from the hug and shoved Mikey safely out of the way. I then whipped out my wakizashi once again blocking the attack just in time before it could hit me.

"Don't make me hurt you Raphael!" I warned him, but he just laughed at me.

"Don't make me laugh…Secret!"

We started combating again. This time I went offensive finally fed up and frustrated at the way Raph was acting and the way he was treating Mikey. Raph however was making no effort of defending himself; he was too busy trying to hurt me…badly. I tired defeating Raph by unorthodox moves including my spinning handstand kick and throwing my knives at him to distract me so I could hit him with my attacks, but Raph was tough, highly skilled in ninjutsu and not gonna go down so easily.

Mikey was desperately trying to stop this fight but to no avail.

"Raph! Secret! Stop it! Can't we just all get along?"

As you probably guessed, we ignored him. At last, I felt it was time to end this fight once and for all.

 _It's time to finish this!_

I started spinning whilst moving towards him trying to confuse him before going into a spin kick. It might have worked to…if Raph hadn't seen my moving coming because he grabbed me by leg stopping me and causing me to lose my balance slightly. I tried to correct my balance but before I could Raph pushed my leg and the rest of my body down hard to the ground.

I tried to get up but before I could Raph was on top of me, pinning me to the ground with his sai pointed inches away from my throat. I was able to grab his wrist again but I still struggled to keep the weapon away from my throat.

Mikey tried his best to keep Raph and his sai away from me, but couldn't so he tried appealing to him. "Raph don't!" Mikey yelled in panic. "She's my friend!"

Unfortunately Raph was too enraged to even feel remorseful about what he was doing. "Don't care Mikey; she should have learnt not to keep interfering in other turtles business."

"When you try to hurt Mikey it becomes my business." I said trying to show him I was not going to be intimidated by him.

Then a voice stopped our scrimmage and made the three of us very afraid and intimidated.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Raph stopped trying to kill me and turned to where the source of the voice came from, he looked terrified and so did Mikey. My view was blocked by Raph but the distraction gave me the perfect opportunity to escape my present situation. I bent my legs together, raised them in the air and hovered them over Raph's chest.

"Mikey move!"

Mikey darted out the way and Raph turned around just in time to see my kick him in the chest. He was flung away from me and bounced until he came to a complete stop, groaning as he did.

"I'm sorry Raphael but you gave me no choice besides this is the second time you tried to…"

Once again my words faded when I noticed that the remaining turtle brothers, Donatello and Leonardo were stood standing either side of a humanoid brown and white rat dressed in a traditional crimson kimoto. This rat was obviously master Splinter and the turtles sensei and father.

All of them were staring at me.

"…kill me."

Now I have seen all the turtles together it is interesting how different they all looked. Leonardo with the blue mask was about my height, had the same shade of blue eyes as me while Donatello with the purple mask was the tallest of all his brothers with brown eyes and he had diastema or gap teeth unlike any of his brothers.

Even master splinter was different than I expected. When I was a child one of my favourite stories was the nutcracker and I always imagined the rat king as a dark grey rat, with evil red eyes and razor sharp teeth, so I guess I imagined Splinter to look like the fairy tale villain…I was wrong.

He seemed to be of a kind nature, but I think a total stranger in his home had unnerved him a bit but he still appeared calm and composed.

"It's okay master Splinter" Mikey chipped in, nervously. "She's my friend."

"I see."

Master splinter slowly walked over to me and stood right in front of me, he then smile kindly at me before reaching out his hand to me offering to help me up. I accepted his hands and I was soon on my feet again, standing in front on master splinter as he bowed his head slightly.

"It a pleasure to meet you, miss…"

"Kotova, Olivia Kotova." I said bowing a low as a sign of respect. "Ome ni kakarete kouei desu."

Mikey mentioned master Splinter was Japanese when we first met and Japanese is one of the many languages I am fluent in so I thought it would be nice for him to listen to his native language for a change.

"Your Japanese is impressive Olivia, very well spoken."

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

"I am curious, how did you meet my son Michelangelo? And why were you fighting my son Raphael?"

I felt a little awkward about the question, but I knew I couldn't get out of it and I had to be careful what I said so I didn't land Mikey or even Raph in it.

"That's a long story you see…" but as I straightened up from my bow, my head started to hurt again, worse than before. I started to wobble backwards, luckily for me Mikey was there to catch and support me before I fell to the floor again.

"Are you okay Secret?"

"Apart from a splitting headache I've never been better. You know Mikey you can call me Olivia instead of..." The remaining words disappeared from my mouth as I looked at Mikey's arm in horror. Mikey's arm had a large cut which was bleeding.

"Mikey you're arm!"

Mikey looked at his injured bleeding arm but didn't seem fazed by it; in fact I was more concerned about his arm than he was.

"Meh it's just a scratch he said shrugging."

I wasn't taking any chances, I removed my scarf from around my next and gently held and raised Mikey's arm so I could see the wound clearly. It didn't seem too bad but it was still bleeding.

"Hold still" I instructed and I started to wrap the scarf around the injured arm to help stop the bleeding. "In the circus injuries are a normal part of life so you tend to pick up a few things in first aid."

"Wait, you're from the circus?" Donnie asked unable to believe it to be true.

"That's right." I said finishing off wrapping Mikey's arm and turning to face Donnie. "I've live and performed in my de… grandfather's circus for 16 years I only just moved to New York with him a few weeks ago."

"Is that why you don't find us weird and scary?" Leonardo asked, generally curious and surprised that I hadn't freaked out yet.

I was saddened by comment. My deda always taught me that no one should be made to feel like a monster because if how they looked…and yet, these guys did.

"Leonardo, a great Friendship is built on two main things: finding out the similarities and respecting the differences. Apart from the differences in appearance and species we are exactly the same, so why should I find you weird or scary."

"We are not the same!"

Raph was standing on his feet again and he was still pissed off. I was tempted to give him a number for a therapist but instead I decided to try my original plan of trying to calm him down by talking to him.

"We are" I insisted. "We all breathe the air, have dreams, ambitions, fears and… most importantly, we all have hearts. No matter how evil, shallow or nice, every human has a heart commonly. Without a heart there would be no life."

"One slight problem, we're NOT HUMAN!" He snapped.

"Maybe not on the outside" I said calmly, "but inside you are more human that the whole of New York can put together, I said inspirationally. Not many people can see that but luckily for you I can…because that is who I am."

The lair became silent, everyone way staring at me again. Mikey had tears in his eyes, Leo looked stunned, so did Donnie and master splinter smiled, looking grateful…but Raph couldn't resist hitting me with one last hurtful comment.

"Goodie for you, your parents must be so proud."

The words were worse than a sword through the heart. The words caused me so much pain that I started to feel light headed and my vision went fuzzy again. My mind also felt foggy and I could barely string a sentence together.

"They're… dead I struggled to say. They were…we were…"

Suddenly, my legs couldn't support my body anymore and I collapsed to the ground. Once again the darkness took a hold and everything went black.

* * *

The dreams returned… more vivid and painful to watch than ever.

The burning house dream came first. Like before I watched the fighting men before I was swallowed up in flames, hearing screaming and a baby cries as I was consumed by fire and smoke.

When the smoke cleared I was standing face to face with the weird pink creatures with sinister green eyes that looked an awful lot like brains that were protected in robotic suits. They started to advance on me and I started down an endless corridor, running faster and faster to get away from them until eventually I came to a dead end.

There standing in front of me, he back still facing me was the woman with short curly blonde hair who was now humming that beautiful familiar song. "Hello?" I called out to her and she slowly started to turn around to face me, but before I could see her face I was submerged under water.

The rushing water started spinning me around like I was in a washing machine, I had a hold of my breath but I couldn't hold it for long and everything started going dark. I felt I was going to drown… for some reason I had a feeling of déjà vu, like I had experience this before.

Then I felt someone grab me by the neck and I was hauled out of the water by a shadowy figure of a man who filled me with fear…a fear I have not felt in a long time. He held me by the throat and had a gun pointed at me.

The gun went off….

* * *

I violently woke up. I was shaking uncontrollably and I had to start taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down after that terrifying dream.

My headache was gone but my head felt cold. I started to panic slightly wondering what was happening, until I discovered it was just an ice pack on my forehead which had also been bandaged. I slowly sat up looked around at my new surrounding to find myself in another room. It looked like I was in a science lab like I've seen in movies I've watched with deda. I was even lying on a science table, with a soft pillow under my head and a large soft blanket over the top of me. The pillow and blanket felt wonderful unlike the lab table which was hard and less comfortable.

I then heard footsteps approaching. I quickly lay down again and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard the footsteps enter the lab and they started to get closer and closer until they finally stopped right in front of me. Then there was eerie silence until a familiar but unexpected voice spoke.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've hurt you" Raph said remorsefully. "I didn't mean for it to get this far, I just get so angry, but I am unable to control it. I know this doesn't make up for this state I have put you in but I want you to know I will do whatever it takes it make this right."

"Mistakes are what make us human." I said at last, opening my eyes and sitting up to see Raph's expression which was shock and embarrassment.

Priceless.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it" I said smiling. "It was really touching and it nice to see the calmer side of you for a change."

I thought Raph was going to get angry again, but instead he smiled, relieved to see I was alright.

"I'm glad you're alright" he said as he pushed himself into the end of the table to sit and talk to me. "We were really worried about you, especially Mikey; he's been up half the night wondering if your recover. In case you didn't know it's 5.30 in morning, you were out all night."

I sat up, bringing my knees close to my chest and I rested my chin on my knees as my head felt a little heavy still.

"What happened to me?" I ask curious about what actually happened when I passed out.

"You just collapsed. Master splinter brought you here to Donnie's lab so he could run some tests."

"And?"

"Donnie diagnosed you with concussion. He says it was likely caused by you hitting your head of something hard…like a dumpster." Raph said looking really guilty. "I told him what had happened. I've never seen Mikey so angry or Leo. Donnie was too busy taking care of you to get involved and Sensei didn't say anything but I could tell he was disappointed and then… I stormed off to my bedroom. It was my entire fault and if I could change what happened I…"

I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, silencing him.

"Don't blame yourself it was an accident, it happens." I said gently. "I've been hurt much worse in the circus, I've even had a knife accident thrown at my leg before that was defiantly painful and took a while to heal. What can I say; circus life is dangerous but exciting."

Raph guilty looked faded and was replaced with a smile, it was tiny, but still a smile.

"What was it like, the circus?"

"Wonderful" I said happily reminiscing. "If you think traveling around the world, seeing amazing sights and learning about new cultures was great, performing in the circus was way better. The lights, the nervous crowd, the applause and to top it off… the danger, iit mad you fell alive and free."

I looked at Raph, who seemed in awe at my past life, but he also seemed confused by something.

"If it was so good, why did you leave?"

The question bewildered me. You know I'd never really thought about it before but I've always this yearning to go to New York ever since my parents died. Oh I've been to America with the circus many times before but for some reason never New York. Even then I've had this desire to go to New York; I think it was because New York was the city of dreams, where the impossible can be made possible and where everyone can find their place.

When my deda told me he planned on retiring and invited me to go with him I knew I couldn't say no to such an opportunity. It was only when I got there and saw the purple dragons attempting to mug that frightened father was when I realised that all my dreaming had been a waste of time…maybe that's the reason why I truly decided to be a vigilante…so I could try to save my dream.

"Olivia?"

I snapped out of my trance. Raph was looking at my strangely and I quickly tried to come up with a plausible answer.

"Change" I said at last. "Change is good for everyone, stops you from ending up stuck in a rut and something about New York drew me here like a moth to a flame. I'm glad I came to New York otherwise I wouldn't have Mikey or become a crime fighter."

"Yeah Mikey told us all about that, how you faced the purple dragons to help that man and how you got your weapon, very impressive."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, not many humans would stand up for someone like that, especially for a complete stranger."

"Actually I wasn't going to get involved" I said truthfully. "I was going to sneak off and call the police but then that man mentioned he had a newborn son and… I didn't want his son to go through his life without both his parents there to love him, care for him and watch over him."

I knew that Raph was going to ask me about them, the question was probably bugging him, then finally…

"What happened to them, your parents?"

"I don't know" I said honestly. "All I know is that the three of us were involved in an incident that killed them and I developed amnesia. I don't remember the incident all I know is that they died and I lost memories, precious memories about my parents I cannot get back. I can't even remember what they look like and I will always feel guilty for that."

I took of my mother's pendant and looked at it longingly. I still carried it around with me after that night when I first became a vigilante crime fighter, I don't know why but it brought me peace every time I wore it when I was preventing a crime from taking place…it felt like my mother was watching me and that she couldn't be any prouder of what I was doing. It sound silly, but that how it feels.

I could sense Raph felt awkward and wondered what I was doing, so it was no surprise when he slid of the table and started to edge toward the door.

"I'd better leave you to rest, if there's anything I can do for you, just ask" he said and he headed toward the lab door.

Then I had another brainwave.

"Raph, there is something you could do for me" I said rising to my feet. "But first I'll need a sketch pad."

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"Hold still, I'm almost done."

"Hurry up will yah, my arms are getting tired."

Me and Raph had moved into the dojo so I could get an authentic Japanese background for my drawing. It was by far the most beautiful room I've seen so far, it had been completely decorated with ancient and traditional Japanese decorations, rugs and weapons. There was no sign of any technology and in the center of the room stood a large and majestic looking tree. The dojo even had an ancient Japanese tapestry which I absolutely fell in love with and could have looked at it all day, but first I had other business to attend to.

I was sitting in front of the huge tree that stood in the centre of the room drawing Raph who was posing for me in a battle stance. As I've said before I'm passionate about art and I couldn't pass on the opportunity to draw a ninja turtle, could I?

Although I did warn him I would be a while drawing him, Raph insisted on choosing the coolest but uncomfortable looking pose he could think of. He was stood with his legs stretched apart and his arms in the air holding his both his sai in his hands.

I told you that you should have chosen a different stance and it's not every day I get to draw a ninja mutant turtle that lives in the sewers, so I want to savour this moment without rushing because of your aching arms.

Why are you so interested in art anyway?

"With art you can find yourself and lose yourself both at the same time" I said finishing off the last few shading ins I needed to do before…"There all done. Want to see?"

Raph relaxed and put his sais away as I turned the sketchpad around to reveal my drawing of Raph. He walked closer so he could see better and after a quick glance he replied…

"Not bad."

"Not bad! This is one of my best drawings of a mutant…well it's the only drawing I've done of a mutant but still…"

"I see you two have made amends."

We both turned to see master splinter standing in the doorway of his bedroom looking very happy.

"It is good to see that you are well again Olivia."

"Thank you master splinter" I said bowing my head, but then I started to feel funny and I had to rest my head against the tree trunk. Although my headache was gone my head still didn't feel right and it occasionally felt very heavy.

Master splinter seemed to notice this and started rubbing is beard in thought.

"Hmm, wait here" he instructed and he went back inside his room, sliding the door shut behind him.

Raph and I looked at each other puzzled at splinter's action; we both shrugged our shoulders at each other to show we didn't have a clue what he was up to. We then heard a kettle boiling which puzzled us even more and a sweet smelling aroma filled the air, I sniffed the air and I was sure I could smell…

"Blueberries and…honey?"

Master splinter soon re-appeared again this time carrying a Japanese tea cup in his hand. "Here I want you to drink this." He said handing the cup to me.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly taking the cup from splinter and staring at its dark purple contents.

"Blueberry and honey tea, it should help your concussion" Splinter explained." It is also important to drink lots of water and get plenty of rest. That includes not doing any vigilante activities for a least a week until you are fully healed."

If I had taken a sip of this tea I would have probably have spat it out, but luckily I hadn't.

"I guess Mikey told you huh."

Splinter nodded and I blew on the tea before taking a sip, it actually tasted really nice and I so started to gulp it down, feeling very thirsty.

"Secret! Secret! Where are you Secret!"

It was Mikey calling me from outside the dojo; I stopped gulping my tea so I could tell him where I was before he sent out a search party.

"I'm in the dojo Mikey!" I called before taking another gulp of my tea.

"By the way, why does Mikey call you secret?" Raph curiously asked.

I reluctantly stopped drinking my tea again to answer Raph's question.

"It's short for Secret Ninja my vigilante crime-fighting name and before you ask yes Mikey did choose it." I answered before starting to finish the rest of the tea off.

"Figures"

I had just finished my tea and put my cup to on side when Mikey came rushing through the door and before wrapping his arms around my neck, tightly.

"Secret I'm so glad you're okay I thought…"

"Ow! Mikey my neck!"

Splinter started chuckling. "Michelangelo, Olivia has been through enough without needing a damaged neck as well."

Mikey let go of my neck and sat crossed legged next to me, still looking worried. I also noticed that his arm was still bandaged with my scarf, which brought a smile to my face.

It's okay Mikey I said reassuringly whilst rubbing my now sore neck. I'm fine; it's just a bit on concussion I'll get back crime fighting before you know it.

Mikey worried face was replaced by a smile and so we were joined by Leo and Donnie who had also been looking for me in case I blacked out again. Soon we were all sat nearby the tree with some more blueberry and honey tea that Splinter had kindly made as we talked about each other's interest, hobbies and my life of living in the circus and the turtle's and splinter's life of living in the sewers. We also talked about our night time shenanigans that we got up too while the rest of New York and my deda were oblivious to.

After talking about my grandfather I remembered that even though he said he wouldn't be back till Sunday, sometimes he would come home early unexpected so I decided I'd better make tracks just in case.

"Well I'd better get off home, just in case my deda comes back early."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, Mikey's face fell in disappointment at my proclamation, then it seemed he had a 'light bulb moment' because his face lit up again.

"Wait why not stop for breakfast?" Mikey suggested obviously not wanting me to go so soon.

At that suggestion, my stomach started to rumble.

"Why not, what'd you have in mind?"

"Pizza!"

"For breakfast?"

"Yeah it my new invention breakfast pizza! It's pizza topped with sausage, bacon, fried egg, scrambled egg, tinned tomatoes, and beans and… to top it off…pieces of jam and toast on top!"

Sounds interesting I muttered. Okay I'll give this…breakfast pizza a try.

Mikey then happily rushed out of the dojo presumably heading for the kitchen and still bewildered slightly I turned to the turtle nearest me, which was now Donnie.

"Is this what life's normally like for you guys?"

"Pretty much" he said nodding in agreement

I started laughing. "You're crazy, all of you…but I like that."

"Well then let's eat." Leonardo said rising to his feet and heading towards the door. "Coming Olivia?"

A smile appeared my face and I watched the others get up and head towards the door before I decided to rise to my feet and follow them as well.

"Just try and stop me."

I know after recent experiences that this path I am on may be difficult and there are unexpected obstacles ahead, but with my new friends by my side I can face anything this life has to throw at me. So to anyone who is out there who threatens my family, my friend or my city you'd better watch out!

I am The Secret Ninja… and I'm coming to stop you!

* * *

 **Once again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but hopefully it was worth it.**

 **Translation from Japanese to English in order of appearance**

 **Ome ni kakarete kouei desu = I am honoured to meet you.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu** **Thank you (This is more polite than just Arigatou.)**


	4. Invasion of the Squirrelanoids

**Phew! This was a lot harder than I expected, but it was worth it and fun to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Invasion of the Squirrelanoids**

One week of resting later, I'm fully healed up and ready to get back to action.

The night started out like every other night. I waited for Deda to fall asleep before getting dressed up and sneaking out onto the roof before taking off in search of crimes.

The guys did invite me on a mutagen treasure hunt but I decided to pass on the idea as I wanted to fit in as much crime fighting as I could before I started school on Monday.

Yes, the paperwork finally went through so on Monday I will officially be a high school student and sneaking out at late hours fighting criminals will not be so good on my grades.

However, it was surprisingly quiet for a Friday, only the odd crime here and there. At least I wouldn't have a late night and there was also the option to join the mutagen treasure hunt if things got too boring.

Little did I know that tonight was going to get very... wild.

I had just passed by the argosy cinema when I heard a loud scream coming from a nearby alley. I decided to check it out; when I got there I discovered a young looking man curled up on the ground, writhing in pain with his hands clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, crouching down beside him to check him over.

He said nothing and continued to writhe in pain.

Trying to stay calm, I pulled out my phone and dialled 911. I was trying not to panic, even though I have dealt with criminals and thugs before, this was the first time dealing with someone who was sick and if the worst happened…

"Which service do you require?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Ambulance service please" I said trying to sound calm but I could hear a faint tremble in my voice.

"Okay dear, what seems to be the problem?" The woman encouragingly asked me.

"I'm in an alley near the argosy cinema in New York and there is a man who is..."

Before I could tell the woman what was happening, the man started writhing more violently and also began to gag. I got out of the way just in time as the man threw up before falling unconscious, but instead of vomit two squirrels rolled out of his mouth and landed on the ground in front of us.

 _Disgusting_ I thought as I stared at the two new arrivals.

The squirrels then looked at me…before opening their mouth abnormally wide and sticking their long winding tongues out at me threateningly, as if they were warning me to stay away. With all this commotion I completely forgot about the phone call, until…

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Yes sorry, he's just been sick and fallen unconscious."

"Don't worry dear, help in on the way" she said trying to reassure me. "I know it is late and you want to get home but it's important that you stay with him till help arrives. Can you do that?"

"Trust me; I'm not going home anytime soon" I said grimily before hanging up and turning to look once more at the creepy mutantised squirrels.

"Right, what to do about you two?"

* * *

 _I hope to god the guys are_ in I thought as I walked down the abandoned subway tunnel on the way to their secret underground home… or lair as they liked to call it.

In my hand was a slightly battered but sturdy cardboard box that I managed to find in the trash. Inside the box were the two mutantised squirrels that were defiantly not happy with their imprisonment and kept jerking the box violently now and then to show their disapproval.

Trust me when I say catching them had been no easy feat. I just managed to round them up before the ambulance arrive giving me little time to try and hide my weapons under a pile of garbage bags. Then when I tried describing the man's 'symptoms' to the paramedics, the squirrels started acting up by making a racket from inside the box, intriguing the paramedics to want to take a look. I had to lie and said I found an injured cat that I was taking home to nurse it back to health before making a rushed excuse of getting home to deda and getting the hell out of there.

Anyway after all the hassle, I was glad that I was nearly at the lair, hopefully they guys would be in and would know what to do with these nut loving mutants. I decided to leave my hood and scarf down as the guys already my identity, I wondered earlier if I should quickly drop my weapons off back home but decided against it just in case things got out of hand and with these turtles as my friends…that usually happens.

I was just about to turn into the lair's entrance when I heard panicked screaming coming toward me. I flattered myself against the wall just in time as a scruffy looking middle aged man come streaking past me still screaming madly as he ran down to long winding tunnel.

"Okay, that was weird" I muttered as I turned to try and head into the lair again to find Raph standing in front of me surprised and curious as to why I was there with a battered cardboard box in my hands.

I grinned widely at him, glad to know there was at least one turtle home, even if he was responsible for giving me concussion last week.

"Hey Raph, human relations not going so well?"

"Ha, very funny Secret." He said in a gruff voice but he too had a grin on his face.

At being called Secret, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Although I was happy to see Raph again, I was not happy that he was still calling me Secret instead of Olivia.

You see ever since Mikey and me told the guys about Mikey choosing my crime fighting name, they have been calling me Secret nonstop. Although, I don't mind being called Secret while on duty when my identity is at stake, I don't like being called it all the time and I wish they would use my real name once in a while.

"You know Raph; I wish you guys would call me Olivia once in a while."

"Forget that, Raph said quickly changing the subject. You won't believe what's been happening down here."

"Does it involve mutant squirrels by any chance?" I guessed.

The shocked expression on Raph's face told me I was right and it did involve mutant squirrels. "How the shell did you..."

His question was answered when the box I was carrying jerked again and loud hissing and screeching came from inside. Raph took a few steps back and I held onto the box tighter so that I wouldn't drop it.

"That how I know" I said struggling to keep the box steady. "I found some guy in pain and the next thing I know he started coughing up squirrels. I though you guys would know what to do with them."

"We'd better hurry and give these two nut loving creeps to Donnie" Raph said urgently and we both entered the lair and started heading towards the lab.

"So, have I missed anything?" I asked curiously.

"Well our friends gone" Raph said as we entered to entrance to Donnie's lab. "But we still have plenty of crazy."

"I'll say."

Me and Raph stood in the doorway and watched as Leo, Donnie and Mikey were desperately trying to catch the two squirrels that must have come out of the homeless guy's stomach. The squirrels then rapidly changed direction and darted underneath mine and Raph's feet and into the living room.

"There they go!"

Mikey, Leo and Donnie charged after them, but then noticed we were standing in their way and unable to stop in time ran straight into us and pretty soon all five of us had landed spread out on the floor.

Also the box I was carrying with the mutantised squirrels inside went soaring through the air and smashed to pieces upon impact, releasing the squirrels. This meant we now had 4 mutantised squirrels instead of 2 to catch.

"Do you know how long and difficult it was for me to catch them?" I said highly frustrated at the situation.

"You brought them here?!"

To my surprise, it was Mikey who was not pleased to see me… or the new arrivals.

"Well where was I supposed to take them Mikey… home, the animal shelter?" I said getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"We don't have time to argue" Leo said rising to his feet. "Quick! Help me seal off the lair, we can't let them escape!"

"Well, I don't exactly want them in here with us." Raph yelled and he too got to his feet before going after a nearby squirrel.

"Although I second that motion, we can't let them run amok outside" I said now also getting to my feet and charging after one of the squirrels.

We each tried to round up a separate squirrel but they were sneaky and kept eluding us.

Mikey went after one his skateboard and nearly caught it, but his skateboard hit something and he went flying as the squirrel got away.

Donnie tried to whack a squirrel with his bō staff, the squirrel climbed onto it instead so Donnie tried spinning his staff around to make it dizzy. It didn't work; instead the squirrel stuck its long tongue out again and started running up the bō staff toward Donnie. In panic Donnie threw his bō staff away from him and unintentionally interfered with Leo's squirrel catching attempt.

Leo was trying to catch his with a box until Donnie staff knocked the box out of his hand, while the squirrel on the staff fell off and landed on Leo's face, freaking him out. Leo tried to pull the squirrel off before it ran down his shell and away from him.

Finally Raph and me were trying to capture the same squirrel and managed to surround it but we both pounced at the same time trying to catch it and ended up banging our heads together.

"Why is it every time we meet up I end up getting concussion?" I half-joked rubbing my head.

"Sorry Secret" Raph said apologetically, getting to feet and helping me up as well.

"It's Olivia" I muttered under my breath while walking away from Raph in search of the squirrel we just accidently let get away.

With our various squirrel capturing attempts all failed, each squirrel ran in a different direction trying to get away from us.

"Not my room!" Mikey yelled as one of the squirrels ran off in the direction of the turtle's bedrooms with Mikey following in close pursuit of the squirrel and Raph in close pursuit of Mikey.

Two of the squirrels then darted into the kitchen and the remaining one went into the dojo, to the complete horror of Leo and Donnie.

"The dojo!"

The panic in Donnie's voice told me that the dojo was not a safe area to enter and I'm guessing it had something to do with Splinter.

"Is Splinter is in a bad mood?" I asked them and they both responded with a nod, confirming my suspicions. "In that case I have dibs on the kitchen."

And with that I hurried in the direction of the kitchen, leaving the disgruntled turtles behind me.

* * *

Reaching the curtains I slowly pulled back it back so I could see my targets without alerting them to my presence. The kitchen was slightly messier than it was the first time I saw it, this time there were pieces of popcorn scattered all over the floor and worktops…where the squirrels were.

The squirrels seemed to like the taste of the popcorn and were happily eating it, unaware of my presence. While they were distracted I snuck over to the cupboard where the guys kept all the pot and pan, opened the door quietly and rummaged around until I found what I was looking for. A large sauce pan with a lid that was big enough to hold the two squirrels. I then crept back over to where the squirrels were and in one swift movement I scooped them into the pan and slammed the lid on top, careful to leave a big enough gap so that the squirrels could get enough air.

The newly captured squirrels protested by sticking their tongues through the air hole I had made for them, so I grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it through the gap, to keep them occupied for the time being. It seemed to work and the squirrels quietened down.

 _Two down, two to go, I wonder how the others are doing?_

I decided to head for the dojo to see if Donnie and Leo needed any help.

I reached the dojo just in time to see Leo somersault out of the tree, before landing front first flat on the ground with the squirrel in his hand. Leo had a large smile on his face at his accomplishment… until the squirrel he was holding started screeching loudly which also set my two off and soon the entire dojo was filled with a chorus of screeching squirrels.

Unfortunately, all this noise also interrupted Master Splinter's meditation and boy was he not happy.

"What is going on in here?!" He demanded to know after snapping out if his trance. "I was in a deep meditative trance, trying to block out your constant noise, and… Is that a chipmunk?"

"Uh, it's, um, a squirrel, sensei… a dangerous mutant squirrel that reproduces inside stomachs." Leo answered nervously with the squirrel still in his hand.

I could help but snigger slightly. _That's putting it mildly_.

The squirrel then slipped itself free from Leo's grasp and started heading for the exit. Leo dived for it but missed. Donnie then tried but also missed. I could only watch as I was busy trying to keep my two inmates contained in their saucepan prison.

"I should have been in a deeper trance."

I looked at Splinter who rose to his feet and jumped over to the where some small white crates were lying. He then flicked up one of the crates high in the air with his foot before pushing the crate down with is staff so it landed upside down right on top of the squirrel. Finally he pressed his staff on top of the upside down crate to ensure the squirrel could not escape.

"Alright now were cooking!" I cheered as I walked over to where Splinter, Leo, Donnie and the crate stood.

The guys and Splinter looked at me and gave me a 'that's not funny' look, I was confused at why I was getting this look until I remembered I was holding a saucepan.

"I swear that was an unintended." I said quickly before giving a nervous wave at master splinter with my free hand. "Kon'nichiwa, Master Splinter."

"Hello Olivia, may I ask why you…?"

Once again the squirrels answered the question for me by poking their tongues out of the air hole. The lid started to rattle and I had to press my free hand on top to stop it coming off.

"That's why" I said stretching both arms out in front of me so that the tongues wouldn't touch me.

Splinter beckoned me to where the crates were and raised his staff off the crate so I could lift the crate up just enough allowing me to tip the squirrels from the pan underneath the crate before pressing it down again.

"You'll be safe here for a short time my distant cousins until we find out more about you." Splinter said to the squirrels to reassure them.

If I can be honest, I think Splinter has been living as a rat for so long that it's starting to affect his brain and making him a little…eccentric.

"Okay that three down and one to go. Nice work Secret" Leo commended.

Although I liked being praised, I was getting sick of being called 'Secret' again. "I wish you would call me…"

At that moment a loud scream erupted from outside the dojo and we all turned to face the direction of the screaming.

"I think Mikey and Raph found the last squirrel." Donnie stated the obvious.

"You don't say" I sighed heading for the exit. "I'll go, I have the correct equipment for the job."

"Yeah if you're making squirrel stew" Leo joked.

Very funny Leo I said stopping and turning to face him. "But I've caught two of these nut loving mutants already, how many have you caught and held onto?"

Leo didn't answer and gave me an annoyed look as Donnie and Splinter both started chuckling.

"Though so" I said smugly and with a wide grin still on my face, I left the lair in search of the last squirrel.

* * *

"Hey Mikey have you found our nut loving friend yet? I have the prefect squirrel catching equipment if you haven't."

I expected to hear laughter as I entered Mikey room, which was somehow even messier than the kitchen, with the saucepan spinning around in my hands. But instead the room was eerie quiet and I found Mikey sitting hunched up in a ball on his bed and I couldn't see any sign of Raph.

"Mikey what's wrong?" I asked worried by Mikey's unusual behaviour. "Where the squirrel?"

Mikey whimpered and shakily pointed at Raph who was lying in the corner of the room on the floor holding his stomach.

"Oh no, not again" I groaned rushing over to Raph to check him over.

I placed my hand on his stomach and I swear I could feel it moving around in there. With no time to waste I looked back over to Mikey who was still curled up in a ball and gestured for him to come over to us.

"Mikey help me get him to the lab!"

Mikey snapped out of his state and darted over to us; we then grabbed an arm each and heaved Raph onto his feet. Slowly and carefully, we made our way out of Mikey's room and toward the direction of the lab.

We had all just entered the living room when I spotted Leo and Donnie leaving the dojo. Splinter wasn't with them and must have chosen to stay and keep an eye on his distant cousins.

"Leo! Donnie! We have a problem!" I called to them and they both came rushing forward over to us.

"What happened?" Leo asked, but then realisation suddenly hit him. "Oh, no"

"Oh yes".

"My lab, now!" Donnie ordered and we all hurriedly made our way into Donnie's lab.

We gently lifted Raph onto the metal lab table that I had previously used as a bed so that Donnie could him the once over. Donnie tried listening to Raph's stomach with his makeshift stethoscope (which was made out of paper cups and string), but Raph's was squirming around so much Donnie couldn't get close enough. After many failed attempts Donnie had little choice but to lock Raph's hands and feet to the table so he couldn't move.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked thinking it was a bit cruel Donnie locking his own brother down like he was test subject, but Donnie just gave me an pissed off look.

"If you think you can do a better job Secret why don't you try listening to what's going on in his intestines."

And as you might have guessed Donnie's remark now pissed me off and I knew it was gonna be a long night.

"I was just asking and can you please call me Olivia when I'm not covered up, it does get a bit tiring hearing…"

Once again my words were cut off as Raph started groaning and struggling again. "It's in my guts! I can feel it in there, munching on that popcorn I ate! It's freaking me out, man!"

"Okay, you got to stop with the this…" Donnie said making a talking action with his hand as he tried listening to Raph's stomach again "…because I can't hear what's going on inside your intestines."

"Donnie there's a mutant squirrel in his guts; I think he has the right to freak out if he wants to." I argued with him.

"I know, but I can't hear what's going on in there with all the noise Raph's making."

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on in there." Mikey said acting mysterious as if he knew what was going on and we didn't.

"Mikey please don't" I pleaded but it was no use.

"Let me see." Mikey said skimming through his comic clearly paying no attention to me.  
"Oh, yeah. Right now the mutant squirrel is probably secreting a mucus into your stomach lining so that when it multiplies…"

"Ugh!" The rest of us said in disgust and Mikey lowered his comic to find four disgusted and worried faces looking at him.

"Mikey not helping!" Donnie said annoyed before listening to Raph's stomach again. "Though probably 98 per cent accurate."

"Get him out! Get him out! GET HIM OUT!" Raph yelled at full volume and I had to cover my ears for a bit, due to my sensitive hearing.

Just as I thought. Donnie said seriously listening to Raph's stomach once more. We need to perform surgery, stat! Nurse

Mikey then pulled out a circular saw and started to wind the handle to start it up. he then passed it to Donnie who proceeded to cut Raph's shell open. Raph totally freaked out as Donnie moved the saw closer to Raph's shell and started wriggling and screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Let me out of here!"

I would have been totally interfered at this point… if I didn't know that it was all a joke. Hey sometimes you need a laugh to lighten the mood, even at the expense of other, in this case Raph's.

So anyway…Me, Leo and Mikey then unlocked Raph from the table and Donnie stopped the saw and moved it away from Raph. Mikey, Donnie and me started laughing while Leo just smiled broadly with his arms folded.

"Priceless, absolutely priceless" I said laughing and clapping my hands in applause.

"Fooled you". Donnie sang.

Raph, who didn't see the funny side of the joke/prank tried to get to his feet and exact his revenge on us for scaring him half to death.

"Why you…you…"

Before Raph could do anything to us he fell to his knees and started gagging. Any remainder laughter seized up as we all watched Raph in worry and horror.

Here we go again! I said disturbed at what I knew was going to happening again.

"Raph, are you…?"

"Gross, brace for grossness." Mikey advised after once again consulting his comic book to look for any similarities with what was happening.

Just like before, two squirrels came rolling of Raph's mouth and started screeching at the top of their lungs after landing on the floor. The difference with this time was that all the lights in the lab started to flicker on and off… which is never a good sign.

"Well that didn't happen last time." I commented as the lights continued to flicker on and off.

This caused Leo to start freaking out. "Donnie! Donnie! Some sciencey stuff would be a big help right now."

Then to make matters worse… the two squirrels started twitching and glowing, their eyes and furs turning a an unpleasant shade of green.

"Or that!"

"Glowing's bad" Mikey claimed also freaking out. "Glowing is real bad."

 _You don't say._ I thought to myself as the squirrels continued to glowing _. Can this night get any worse?_

The door then flew open and I jumped out of my skin, but to my relief it was only master splinter.

"I see it's happening here as well."

"These things are putting out a crazy energy signature." Donnie said scanning the squirrels with his mutagen scanner. "It's messing with my analyser."

The squirrels had headed out of the lab so we all started to head out to the living room…except Mikey who was once again looking through his comic.

"We're doomed! Doomed I tell you!"

"Whatever happened to positive thinking?" I said trying to lift the mood, but by the look on Mikey's face, it wasn't working. "Come on, we have another squirrel hunt ahead of us"

And we both headed out the lab to join the others.

* * *

We all hurried into middle of the pit. We could see the squirrels moving around the lair….well with their luminous green coats they were hard to miss.

"Split up and search each room." Splinter ordered.

I know I'm not the biggest fan of sci fi movies or comics but even I know that splitting up when we have potential dangerous mutant squirrels in the lair is not the best idea ever.

"Erm, not to be disrespectful Master Splinter but is that such a good idea?"

"Split up!?" Mikey said, clearly horrified by this idea. "Clearly you don't read comics either sensei, cause splitting up is the…"

"Silence!" Splinter said sternly. "You are trained warriors…"

"Expect Secret" interrupted Mikey. Splinter gave Mikey a stern look and I also gave Mikey a threatening look but Raph decided to slap Mikey, on my behalf.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"If I may continue?"

We all turned our attention back to Splinter who was waiting to finish off what he had been trying to say.

"We will find these creatures, now!"

And with that we all started to disperse in different directions to look once again for the now luminous squirrels.

Split up to search in the dark for multiplying mutants. Could we pick a more cliché way to get eaten? Raph asked.

Probably not I said agreeing with him.

Well, one of us could twist our ankle, or our T-phones could die or…

I raised my hand to stop Donnie from listing everything that could result in us dying. "We get it, thanks Donnie."

"Okay, move." Raph said shoving us both hard in a different direction.

With a last angry look aimed towards Raph, I headed for my first stop: the kitchen.

The reason why I chose the kitchen was that I thought the squirrels could have gone back to eat any remainder popcorn that had been left behind… and the fact that all the other rooms were being checked by the guys and Master Splinter.

There was no sign of any squirrel in the kitchen luminous or not and I didn't think they would be hiding in any of the cupboards as the doors were all closed.

I was about to leave when I got another 'feeling' that made me want to stay. I stayed where I was wondering my next plan of action when I felt something wet but warm run down from my shoulder and down my arm. I glanced at my arm to find my entire sleeve was covered in thick clear...

 _Salivia?_

I then started to hear breathing… coming from above me. I slowly turned around and looked above my head to find something that wasn't a squirrel anymore.

It still resembled a squirrel, but looked more humanoid with reddish coloured fur and glowing green eyes. It had grown in tremendous size and had a more 'terrifying' appearance than before.

I didn't move or speak; I didn't even dare to breath. I just stood there frozen in fear as I stared up at this…this…?

"Squirrelanoids!"

Mikey voice and screaming could be heard from the kitchen which was soon followed by a loud screeching. The screeching alerted my 'Squirrelanoid' who also joined in on the screeching causing me to block my ears.

Unable to stop myself I screamed and ran as fast as I could out of the kitchen with the creature in close pursuit.

I entered the lair to find that all the squirrels had changed into these monstrous creatures that were either chasing or attacking the guys.

"Leo, there're here!"

"They're gonna brain suck us!"

We all managed to make our way near to where the arcade machines were as one of the Squirrelanoids extended it long retractable tongue (which now had a head of its own) straight for us.

Instinctively I pulled out my wakizashi out for the first time tonight, willing to use it as the head tongue got closer. I could hear the guys whimpering slighting and I could feel my heart beating faster than it had ever done.

Suddenly Splinter came between us and the Squirrelanoid before dispersing them away from us with one swing of his staff. But he didn't stop there…We all watched as splinter started taking down the Squirrelanoids one by one using nothing but his staff, his agility and years of mastering ninjutsu.

I watched in astonishment as Splinter took down the Squirrelanoids. When I first met Splinter I'd often wondered why the guys have sometimes been nervous around Splinter. I knew that he was strict, but he had been so kind and gentle with me when we met that I never knew how powerful and skilful he could be when fighting…until now.

"Whoa" I breathed. "Just whoa."

The Squirrelanoids darted away from Master Splinter and escaped into a large pool of water that was at the far back of the lair that was also connected to the sewers. Now they were gone I hoped our problems would be over… but little did I know that they had just begun.

"The sewers lead to the surface!" Leo informed us with urgency in his voice. "If those things get out…"

"Go then, quickly!" Splinter instructed. "I will stay to defend the lair, in case the beasts double back."

"Which means we have to go after them alone?" Mikey asked terrified. "In the dark sewer? Without you?"

"You know Mikey when you put it like that…." I began but Splinter cut me off.

"Who among you wants to prove you are the bravest? The strongest of will? The worthiest of ninjas?"

Me and the guys looked at each other. Although we did want to prove ourselves as great ninjas to master splinter, we didn't want our lives to end just yet.

Then Donnie got a light bulb moment.

"I have a better idea."

"You do?"

Donnie remained quiet and headed straight for his lab. He returned shortly carrying a remote control and following close behind him was a robot that looked like a small metal turtle.

"Metalhead!"

"Metal who?" I asked wanting to know more about the new metal addition to the hunt.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there last time." Mikey said, getting into his storyteller mode. "You see metal head is a robot Donnie created to fight the Kraang with, but then the Kraang took control of it and it started attacking us until Donnie defeated him with a broken stick."

"I see" I said bewildered. "And how is this, a better idea than searching for the 'Squirrelanoids' ourselves?"

"It's better because we don't have to search for them, Metalhead will." Donnie explained with a smug smile on his face.

I started to like this plan. "Now when you put it like that…." Once again Splinter cut me off.

"Donatello I have spoken to you before about not relying on technology to solve your problems, but to use your talents, ingenuity and training."

Donnie didn't rely to his sensei; instead he turned to us and asked…

"All those it favour?"

Everyone except splinter raised their hand, including me and pretty soon we were all sat on the floor crowded around the old television screen, watching as Metalhead entered deeper and deeper into the sewers.

Donnie kept glimpsing looks at Splinter who was still unconvinced that this was the best way of tracking down and stopping the Squirrelanoids.

"Master Splinter" Donnie addressed splinter at last turning to look directly at him. "I'd say there's some kind of lesson here like, I don't know, 'brains over bravery' or something?"

"I'd say the 'something' part is most accurate."

Donnie turned back to look at the screen with an annoyed look on his face.

Meanwhile, Mikey kept looking down at his comic, then at the screen, then at his comic again, then…well you get the idea and it was getting on my nerves.

"I'm not gonna say this happened in my comic, but this happened in my comic."

"Mikey! I really like you but you're really freaking me out with that comic book!" I snapped at him.

Mikey looked scared and was even cowering slightly; I gave a huge sigh trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but my nerves are already at breaking point as it is without you keep referring to that comic every time something happens".

"What was that?" Raph asked.

Mine and Mikey's attention turned back towards the screen, we watched as Metalhead started looking around his surrounds and in the distance we could see the shadow of one of the Squirrelanoids on the wall of the tunnel.

"There's one" Leo whispered.

We all slowly edged closer to the screen to see what was going on; even Splinter became interested and had moved closer to the screen alongside Donnie to get a better look.

Then out of now where a Squirrelanoid appeared in front of Metalhead screeching before attacking Metalhead causing the picture to become static.

"Bloody Hell!" I muttered under my breath.

"Metalhead!"

The picture cleared to show Metalhead…without his head. Metalhead tried to function without his head but couldn't and finally collapsed to the ground, broken.

"Page 33, OH MAN!"

"Mikey Enough!" I snapped again. "My nerves seriously can't take much more!"

Donnie, who was distraught for the loss of his robotic friends, started hugging and nuzzling the TV. "Don't worry, little pal. I'll make you all better."

If I hadn't been scared out of my mind I would have found this funny, but I was so…yeah.

We sat in shock for a little bit until master splinter spoke and we all turned to face him.

"I do not want to say I was right, but I was right."

I wasn't entirely sure what Splinter was 'right' about but I knew with Metalhead down there was only one option…

"Okay, who's ready to get eaten?" I asked the guys drily.

"What happened to positive thinking?" Mikey said repeating what I'd said to him earlier while giving me one of his cheeky grins.

"Huh, Very funny Mikey" I said in a sarcy tone while returning his grin.

"Okay team!" Leo said rising to his feet. "We need to find those Squirrelanoids and find them fast! Let's Move!"

And with that the rest of us were on our feet and heading out the lair for what could have been the last time ever.

* * *

The one thing I knew for certain as we walked down endless sewer tunnels in search of Squirrelanoids, was that this was defiantly a cliché way to get eaten. After walking for ages in silence with still no sign of the mutants, we came to a bit of a dead end as there was a huge drop below us.

"Just throwing this out there, what are we supposed to do when we find these Squirrelanoid monsters?" Raph asked at last, his voice echoing around the sewers.

Unfortunately, Mikey answered the question.

"Don't worry, they'll find us."

"You always know just the right thing to say." Raph said sarcastically.

"I'm picking up strong readings from both tunnels!" Donnie said scanning two tunnels on opposite from each other that were only a short way behind us.

"Then we split up." Leo ordered, jumping up into one of the new tunnels.

"Again? Didn't you guys get…"Mikey started, but Leo cut him off.

"But this time in teams, okay?"

"Okay by me" I agreed deciding to jump into the tunnel opposite to Leo.

Mikey still wasn't happy. "It's still splitting up. We're toast! Game over, man! Game over!"

"Your being way over dramatic dude and what happened to positive thinking?" I said to Mikey, but he just glared at me.

"This way Donnie Leo" said and with a last grin from Donnie, they both headed down their chosen tunnel.

Raph didn't seem too happy being stuck with me and Mikey. "Sure, you take the guy with the tracking device." He called to Leo before heading into our tunnel. "Come on, Mikey, Secret."

"Olivia!"

"Whatever!"

The three of us headed down the tunnel we were assigned using a flashlight Raph brought to help us see. None of us spoke as we searched the long dark tunnel but after getting sick of the silence, Raph tried to drum up some conversation.

"So, uh Mikey, how did they defeat the aliens in your comic book?"

"Please don't encourage him."

"Oh, so now you want to know. Well, first the aliens picked off the crew in the dark, one-by-one, sucking their faces off until there was only one remaining survivor."

"Sorry I asked."

I was about to say "Yeah, I'm sorry you asked", but then we suddenly heard a chirping noise and we all froze.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Raph asked us, shining his torch around.

I nodded. "Unfortunately yes."

"This way" Raph said beckoning us down another long dark tunnel to where hopefully… or unhopefully the source of the chirping noise was.

After walking a short distance we stopped walking when we thought we had a lead to their position, but it was going to be hard to find them. We could hear the Squirrelanoids now and again when they started chirping but other than that it was just silence and the dark made it hard for us to spot them.

"I don't see anything… Raph?"

"Me neither Mikey. What about you Secret?"

I wasn't listening to Raph. I had my eyes closed and was busy concentrating on listening to the darkness. Although I could see very well in the dark, I don't have night vision to pinpoint the whereabouts of the Squirrelanoids so I would have to rely on my hearing.

"This is no time to meditate." Raph said impatiently, ruining my concentration in the progress.

"I'm not meditating I'm listening" I clarified my eyes still close. "I'll be brief…I've had sensitive senses ever since I was a child so if I can concentrate hard enough I will be able to find the Squirrelanoid without the use of my eyes…if you keep quiet"

Raph didn't say anything so I went ahead with my listening.

I slowed my breathing down and concentrated hard, once again listening to the darkness. After a few seconds I started to hear breathing that got louder and clearer to me over time … and it was coming from right above us.

"There here" I said opening my eyes and taking the flash light off Raph.

"Right over…there!"

I pointed the flashlight above our head where a pair of Squirrelanoids where, upon being spotted they screeched loudly at us and jumped behind us.

"RUN!"

All three of us legged it down the tunnel as the Squirrelanoids gave chase, eventually we came out of the tunnel and nearly fell down a huge drop into a lower level. With nowhere to go and with the Squirrelanoids still chasing us, we quickly turned and ran in a different direction.

Unfortunately Leo and Donnie where running towards us with three Squirrelanoids on their tail, they spotted us but were unable to stop in time and… as you may have guessed... they collided into us and we all fell down the huge drop into the lower level.

 _Ow…just ow._

We got to our feet, moaning slightly as we stood back to back in a circle. I pulled my wakizashi out for the second time tonight and they guys pulled out their weapons as the five Squirrelanoids encircled us, still screeching.

"They'll crack our shells like nuts." Mikey said clearly scared.

"Then we might as well go down in a blaze of glory." Raph said determinedly clutching his weapon tightly.

I admit I was terrified but as I've said before… with my friends by my side I could face anything.

"Let's do this!"

We all yelled out a battle cry and ran straight into battle with the Squirrelanoids. We each took a squirrel to focus on, I couldn't see what the guys were up to as I was too busy trying not dying.

When I was close enough I tried to wound the mutant creature by throwing some knifes at it but they just bounced of its harden skin. The Squirrelanoid then tried to use its tail to knock me over, but I was able to jump just in time before going into a backflip to get away from it. The Squirrelanoid then sent its long tongue with the creepy head after me which was snapping wildly at me. I raised my sword in time for the tongue to bite my sword instead of me, but the Squirrelanoid once again used it tail to attack me and this time it succeeded in knocking me to the ground. It tried to stomp on me while I was down and I had to roll out of the the way to avoid being crushed.

When I was far enough away I got to my feet and backed up against in front of a barred archway, next to the guys as we became completely surrounded by the five Squirrelanoids.

"All right Mikey, I'm in." Raph said reluctantly. "How does the sole survivor beat the aliens?"

It was so awesome." Mikey said going into nerd mode. He baited the alien into an air lock, and then he… Ooh.

Mikey stopped talking then left abruptly up to the higher level, parkcour style.

We were all shocked and a little confused by Mikey's abrupt departure.

"Did he just bail on us?" Raph asked half annoyed, half astonished.

I think he's got a plan. Leo clarified.

"He'd better" I said getting into a battle stance. "Because if we die… I'm so gonna kill him."

We all decided dodging was better than attacking as they were too strong for us to take down. This worked for a little while but the Squirrelanoids were fast and managed to keep knocking us about and although we'd put up a good fight, pretty soon they had knock us down and seemed ready to finish us off.. they started sniffing the air.

"Yoo-hoo, glow heads!"

We looked up to see Mikey standing there on the higher level, waving to get Squirrelanoids attention while also munching on some popcorn he must have found in the sewers or on the surface.

"Want some?"

The Squirrelanoids went straight for Mikey and the popcorn and Mikey legged it back down the tunnel he came from, leading the Squirrelanoids away from us.

Mikey has a plan! Raph said amazed.

Although I was happy Mikey hadn't ditched us and he did have some form of a plan…there was something that was bothering me.

Erm, can I ask a serious question? I asked but wasn't willing to wait for an answer. Has Mikey had any previous plans and if so, have they worked?

The guys looked at each other; the looks on their face told me that I was not going to like the answer.

"Let's go team!" Leo ordered and we all charged down the sewer tunnel after Mikey and the Squirrelanoids.

* * *

We ran down tunnel after tunnel in search of the Squirrelanoids who we chasing now Mikey, we knew roughly where we were going because Mikey had dropped some popcorn while being chased and we followed the popcorn like breadcrumbs to his location. It kinda reminded me of Hansel and Gretel… except in that story there were no mutanised squirrel monsters or mutant turtles.

We kept going until we came out at a sewer room with a big pool of water that, according to Donnie, lead to some sceptic tanks. We arrived just in time to see Mikey being dragged underneath the water by one of the Squirrelanoids giant tongues.

"Mikey!"

We could see Mikey struggling to keep his head out of the water, but the pool of water had turned into a whirlpool and was dragging him down and I think the Squirrelanoids were helping as well.

I froze, fear rushing through my body. It wasn't just the fact that Mikey was in serious trouble or the fact I hate water… it was that all this seemed familiar to me.

"We need to act fast!" Leo said trying to stay calm and be the leader. "Secret you're lightest so we'll hold onto you while you grab Mikey and…"

"I c-can't." I stuttered, still frozen. "I'm afraid of water."

"Now she tells us!" Raph yelled frustrated.

"Enough Raph! You grab Mikey, I'll grab you, Secret you grab me and Donnie you grab Secret."

I was able to snap out of my state and we all got into the order Leo wanted, soon becoming a human and turtle chain.

We had to act fast now that Mikey had disappeared under the water, with Donnie taking the strain the rest of us dived off the ledge grabbing each other as we did. Raph then went underneath the water and a few seconds later he and Mikey were out of the water and dangling in mid-air.

"I gotcha!" Raph told Mikey.

"We all do!" Leo added.

Mikey just smiled relived to be out of that pool.

Just when we thought we were home free, one of the Squirrelanoids lunged out of the water and towards Mikey. At the same time, Raph used a shuriken and I used a knife to take it down and the vicious Mutant fell back into the pool and disappeared down into the tank.

Pretty soon we were all back on dry land and happy that the crisis was now finally over.

Phew! Leo said in relief. The septic tanks down below should hold those creeps.

At least until I can figure out a retro-mutagen to turn them back. Donnie added looking down where the Squirrelanoids had been flushed away.

I'm glad you didn't get flushed, little brother. Raph said warmly, putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"You and me both bro" Mikey agreed, beaming.

"I don't know about you but I'm glad that's all over. Oh by the way, you guys really need to lay off the pizza." I said half-joking, half being honest…after all they were heavy.

The guys rightfully ignored me.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Leo suggested heading for the exit. "You too, Olivia".

"I keep telling you it's…oh, never mind."

And with that, we all headed to the exit and back towards the lair.

* * *

With the city once again safe and the Squirrelanoids problem finally dealt with, we all took the time to kick back and relax for the first time this entire evening. I took the opportunity to draw a picture of a mutant squirrel and Squirrelanoids, while the images were fresh in my mind.

As a gift the turtles let me keep the sketchpad I used to draw Raph. I decided to keep it down here in case deda found it accidently so now I use it to draw whatever crazy mutants or alien creatures I happen to come across with the guys. Like I was doing now as I listened to the conversation the guys were having.

"I hate to admit it, but it looks like all of Mikey's comic book reading paid off."

"And that was pretty clever to realise that Squirrelanoids were attracted to the scent of food."

I glanced over my sketchpad just in time to see Leo rubbing Mikey's head affectionately which made me smile.

"Actually, that was pretty obvious. I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit."

I couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Mikey. "And it's not very often you are."

"Hey!"

"I'm only messing with you Mikey" I said rubbing his head affectionately just like Leo did a few seconds earlier.

"And have any of you considered what if one of those creatures manages to escape?" Master Splinter asked seriously.

"Way to put a downer on things master splinter" I said jokily, grinning to show I was only kidding, but splinter still looked serious.

My grin disappeared and I continued with my sketch.

"No worries, sensei. Those giant nut-loving freaks are gone for good." Raph said confidently whist fist bumping Leo.

"Erm actually…"

Oh great here it comes. I muttered under my breath.

"A bunch of sequels comics came out… The aliens come back." Mikey said showing us the new comic that he picked up.

The lair became still and quiet, the good atmosphere well and truly shattered thanks to Mikey. I had given up and decided to put the sketchpad down for the night even though I had some shading in still to do.

"Thanks a lot Mikey for officially ruining my good mood I said deadpanned. "I'm never going to get a decent night sleep ever again after tonight."

At that moment I decided to check my phone to see what time it was. It was 2.34 in the morning and I thought it best I tried to go home and get as much rest as I could.

"Jesus would you look at the time" I said rising to my feet. "I'd better get home and get some rest or I'll be like a zombie tomorrow. Night everyone!"

"Night!" everyone called to me as I started heading towards the turnstiles. I had just reached them when Mikey also called out…

"Watch out you don't get eaten."

I stopped dead in front of the turnstile. I know Mikey was joking but what is Master Splinter is right, what if one of those Squirrelanoids manages to escape…and what if they were hungry for something other than popcorn.

"Olivia, are you alright?"

"Fine" I lied with a croaky, cracked and nervous voice obviously scared at leaving the safety of the lair.

I was expecting to hear laugher about the state I was in, but instead…

"Come on, Olivia. I'll give you a ride home in the shellraiser."

"You're the best Leo!"

I rushed over to where Leo was standing and we both headed to where the shellraiser was kept in Donnie's lab that also acted as a garage.

As we made our way there, something was bugging me…I don't know why but being called Olivia felt weird. At least they had actually been listening to my complaints at being constantly being called Secret instead of Olivia, but for some reason it felt…wrong. I knew I was going to regret this later but before me and Leo went out of earshot of everyone; I looked at Leo and said…

"Oh, by the way Leo… call me Secret."

* * *

 **Hope you all liked that.**

 **You probably already know, but in case you don't…** **Kon'nichiwa = Hello**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Mutagen Man Unleashed

**I'm so sorry! I know it's been over a month since I've uploaded a new chapter, but I've got myself a new job and I've been checking out all the university open days, hoping to apply for next year.**

 **I'll try to be much quicker next time but I'm not making any promises, I'm also working a new project which will hopefully be a nice change.**

 **In the meantime…**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Mutagen Man** **Unleashed**

"Okay, you need to kick, twist, and sweep the leg like this."

The guys (with the exception of Mikey) were showing some of the ninja techniques that they have learnt over the years, to me in the dojo. They were also helping me to perfect some of the moves and techniques I already know, due to the fact some are a little sloppy because I've never been taught properly or have had a teacher.

Leo was now demonstrating a new technique to me by preforming the same technique that he had just explained on Raph who 'volunteered' to be my training partner for this exercise. This technique had just swept Raph off his feet and he landed flat on his shell. Leo helped Raph to his feet before turning towards me.

"Okay now you give it a try."

I stepped forward and tried following the steps the same way Leo did, but I stumbled when trying to do the 'sweep the leg' part and Raph was able to jumped over my leg to avoid being knock down again.

"Got to do better than that Secret Ninja" Raph said taunting me.

I tried again and again, but every time I would mess us and Raph would evade my attempts. After another failed attempt I started to get frustrated with myself.

"This is impossible! I'll never get it."

I walked away from Raph and Leo and started running both my hands through my long black hair. Doing this has helped me to calm myself down in the past, but I was still angry. Not at Leo or Raph…at myself. You see I've always been good at picking up stuff quickly, but somehow this move seemed impossible for me to do, no matter how hard I tried.

I was tempted to call it quits, when I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Keep trying Leo" said encouragingly to me. "You've almost got it."

With his encouragement, I decided to give it one last try. I took a moment to study the move over and over again in my mind until I knew exactly how I was going to pull it off.

"Wait, I think I've got it."

I stepped back into position and was about try out the move again on Raph, when I noticed that Donnie wasn't really interested in the training session. In fact, he was so busy doing something on his t-phone that he wasn't even aware what was happening in the room… which gave me an idea.

I winked at Raph with an evil grin on my face before I snuck over to an unaware Donnie and preformed the move on him. This time the move worked and Donne was knocked off his feet and flat onto his shell, his t-phone flying out of his hands and landing near the tree.

This was very amusing to Leo and Raph who started laughing…Donnie however wasn't too pleased.

"Are you kidding me!"

"Sorry Donnie, but I couldn't resist" I apologised trying not to start laughing myself.

I offered out my hand to help him up, but my surprise he didn't except it. He got up himself and brushed himself off before looking directly at me, not looking happy.

"For your information, I was trying to use my T-phone to mark locations where we have discovered a mutagen canister so I could pinpoint likely locations where more canisters could be, but thanks to you and your messing around my hard work could have has been for nothing!"

"Er… Donnie, haven't you only found two canisters so far?" I asked innocently.

Donnie didn't say anything; he just stomped over to where the tree was to pick up his phone and to continue with his locating of the canisters.

I started after Donnie, shocked at what just happened but I was not surprised. After all I keep getting the impression that Donnie doesn't think I belong here in the group. You see, we haven't really spoken as much as we should have and the only times we have spoken has ended up us both getting on each other's nerves, as demonstrated during the Squirrelanoids invasion a couple of nights ago.

I think it's because I haven't had a positive experience with Donnie yet. After all, me and Mikey did share that pizza and have that battle Karai and her footbots the first time we met, whilst also saving each other in the process. Despite the fact me and Raph did fight each other when we first met and the fact I ended up getting concussion out of it, that private moment we shared in the lab and in the dojo made our friendship with each other strong. And although I still feel that my friendship with Leo isn't as strong as Mikey's or Raph's it was nice of him to show me some new moves and he did agree to invite me to any training sessions he had in the future which was sweet of him to do so.

But Donnie is another story… I feel like he's constantly pushing me away from him and I can't think why?

"Secret?"

My concentration snapped back into place and I turned my focus back to Leo who had been trying to gain my attention.

"Sorry Leo, I was miles away, did you say something?"

"I said Good job."

"For what?"

"For pulling off that technique."

"Oh right, Thanks." I said gratefully. "And thank you for teaching it to me. Does it have a name?"

"The Death Dragon". Raph answered gruffly.

When I heard the name a smile appeared across my face.

"Let me guess, Mikey chose the name, didn't he?"

Leo and Raph didn't answer my question. Instead they just glanced looks at each other with nervous expressions on their face.

Knowing they were not telling me something I crossed my arms and gave both of them a hard stare.

"Okay I know there is something you two are not telling me."

Raph indicated with his eyes to Leo that he should tell me and reluctantly, Leo took a deep breath and began.

"The Technique is not ours…it's the Shredder's."

"Shredder!?" I said in astonishment. "You mean the tall dude who wears creepy armour and helmet, has lots of blades and tries to kill you lot on a regular basis…that shredder?"

"The very same" Leo confirmed, in a serious manner. "The only reason we are teaching you this technique is so can defend yourself or others in extreme circumstances and it should only be used in emergencies... and Splinter must NOT know anything about this. He doesn't want us to use this technique, let alone teach to anyone. Understand?"

"It'll be our little secret" I said winking at him, letting him know that he could trust me. "So how did you guys learn this technique, if it's Shredder's."

"Mikey."

The two turtles said their brother's name in unison, like it was supposed to answer all my questions. It didn't… but it did remind me of another question I've been meaning to ask.

"Speaking of Mikey, where is he? He promised he would show me some ninjatastic moves of his."

At that moment we heard strange music and sounds coming from the living room. Curiosity getting the better of us we abandoned the training exercise and headed towards the living room. When we got there we noticed that Mikey was sat really close to the TV set with a small white crate next to him. The crate in question was just like the one we used to imprison the mutants squirrels a couple of nights ago. Curious to see what had gotten Mikey so engrossed, I started watching what was happening on the TV screen.

 _ **(Alarms started blaring.)**_

 _ **"Oh, no! Super bad times for all!"**_

" _ **Does great danger arrive? Where?"**_

" _ **Kill-beast-bots from planet seven are here with steely resolve!**_ _ **Captain Coolstar, what are we going to do?"**_

 _ **(Captain Coolstar slaps him) "Get a hold of yourself, man!"**_

 _ **(Animal sidekick whimpers)**_

" _ **Don't worry, squeakums. We'll blast 'em with mighty super robo mecha"**_

" _ **Team! Combine in teamwork mode"**_

 _ **(All together) Super! Robo! Mecha! Force! Five! Team! Five! Go!**_

* * *

"What the heck is this nonsense?" Raph asked Mikey at last. "It's terrible!"

"Terribly awesome!" Mikey said excitedly. "I found these old tapes in a dumpster."

"Tapes?"

"Check it out."

Mikey brought the crate he was sat next to over to us, showing us the pile of tapes he just found. I picked up one of these tapes and looked at it. It's funny to think that not many people use tapes nowadays, everyone either watches DVDs or streams or downloads off the internet.

"Do you guys often just take stuff from the trash?" I asked Donnie who was unfortunately the only turtle next to me.

"We don't just take stuff from the trash" Donnie said defensively. "With broken or thrown out items, I can reconfigure old items into new and effective devices that can be used to benefit the team and the innocent lives of this vast city from mutant and Kraang incidents."

I stared blankly at him. He had said it so quickly it was like a blur and I didn't have a clue what that was meant to mean. In desperation I looked at Raph and Leo. Raph, who had noticed by confusion, kindly helped me out.

"He recycles."

"Oh… and why couldn't you just say that in the first place? I asked Donnie turning back to face him, but he just ignored my gaze.

"Dude, this is awful" Leo said turning our attentions back toward the TV show." And you guys complained about space heroes."

"Their lips don't even match what they're saying! I could never watch a show this bad!" Raph said stubbornly.

"Oh come on guys, it might not be so bad." I said walking and sitting on the couch. "Why don't you watch and few minutes of it and then decide."

Mikey eagerly returned back to his previous position right in front of the TV, while Donnie, Leo and Raph looked at each still unsure, until…

"Fine! But only for few minutes." Raph said _grudging_ lyentering the pit with Leo and Donnie behind him.

* * *

A few minutes turned into nearly an hour. I got pretty bored after a while and decided to sketch some of the characters from the show into my lair sketchpad. But the guys, who enjoyed the first episode they watched, decided to put in another tape and watch that as well. The guys were completely engrossed with it, which in my opinion was both funny and sad.

" _ **There are too many of them captain."**_

"So she's the princess of an entire planet?" Raph enquired. "Cool!"

"Yep, and she also pilots the robot's left leg. She rules!" Mikey said going into nerd mode again. "But that scientist dude made the robot."

"The story has such an intricate, layered plot. Four stars!" Donnie praised clearly impressed.

"Told you it wouldn't be that bad… well it is to me, but for you guys…"

"Shush!"

The guys silenced me and feeling annoyed, I returned to my drawing as I half listened to what was happening in the show.

" _ **P-p-princess, I'd like to invite you for space dinner if you please, yes?"**_

" _ **What? I, date a weakling like you? Not for 10,000 zarkon crystals!"**_

To my surprise, the guys (except for Donnie) burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked peering over my sketchpad at the laughing turtles.

"Donnie, that is so you and April, dude!" Mikey said to Donnie, with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, now it all makes sense." I said closing my sketchpad and placing it on next to me. "April O'Neil… So that's what's gotten you so grouchy recently."

The guys have already filled me in about Donnie's secret crush on April ever since he first laid eyes on her and how he's tried many times (and failed) to impress April. However since her dad's mutagen April chose to stay as far away from the guys as humanly possible and I think that the reason why Donnie is so bad tempered recently is probably just because he misses her.

"It is not! Meh, this show is lame anyway. The plot makes zero sense!" Donnie then got his feet and headed to where he usually went to get away from things. "I'll be in the lab."

After enduring some more of the cartoon, I thought I'd better head home, seeing as tomorrow would be a very long day with me starting high school and all. With Mikey, Leo and Raphael being so engrossed with the show; I didn't even bother saying goodbye and headed for the lab instead to check on Donnie and say goodnight before I left.

I entered the lab to find Donnie sitting at his workbench desk with his head on it looking depressed and sulky. His desk was located at the far back right side corner of the lab, right next to a large mutagen container that kept the mutanised remains of a human teen named Timothy.

Apparently Timothy used to be human and a vigilante just like me called the pulverizer, except he was bad at being a vigilante and was more concerned about become a hero than worrying about safety of his city's citizens. I've also been told he wanted to be mutated so he could be more powerful than the way he was. In the end his greed for power led him to this state. Turns out if you are unable to make contact with anything before you are contaminated mutagen you end up like Timothy… a pile of guts in a jar.

"Hey Donnie I said walking closer to his desk. I'm heading home, I just came to say night and see if you were okay?"

Donnie remained silent, still sulking at his desk.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on his desk. I tried to make eye contact but his head was turned away from me.

"Look I'm sorry for earlier in the lair I was just messing around. I know why you're upset and if you need someone to talk to…"

"No I don't want to talk!" Donnie snapped, his whole body rising sharply off the desk and looking me directly in the eye. "What good would you do anyway? You never knew her!"

I was shocked. I didn't know how to answer him, but before I got the chance Donnie got up from his desk and wandered over to the nearby wall where loads of framed photographs of the turtles and Splinter were hung. He walked over to a framed picture of him pushing April who was on a swing, both of them looking very happy. He removed it from the wall and looked at it longingly; neither he nor I spoke as I curiously watched him closely.

"What am I to April anyway?" He said at last. "I'm worse than a nerd. I'm a freak! We're all total and complete frea -"

Donnie stopped talking when he noticed he was right next to Timothy.

"Sorry, timothy." Donnie apologised placing a sympathetic hand on the glass of the container. He then reached on top of the jar and picked up what looked container of fish food. He sprinkled at few flakes into the top of the tank. "Doesn't matter anyway" Donnie said putting the photo upright on the desk. "April blames us for her dad's mutation."

"Well… the way Mikey told me it was technically your guys fault, but it was only an accident. I'm sure she will eventually come around…hopefully"

Donnie wasn't listening to me or if he was, he was choosing to ignore me. He had gone off somewhere and came back with his arms full of scientific items, including a test tube rack full of test tubes, a pipette and a beaker that was full of what I assumed to be mutagen.

"I have to find an antidote!" He announced as he started to transfer some chemicals from the test tubes into the pipette. "A retro-mutagen! And pretty soon you won't have to be a barely sentient glob of intestinal goo any longer." He said to Timothy as he started carefully hovering the pipette over the mutagen. "Now, let's see…"

I watched as Donnie squeezed the pipette and a drop of blue liquid dropped into the mutagen. Immediately the batch of mutagen froze up and shattered the beaker in front of us, causing us to have to shield our faces with our arms to protect ourselves.

"Whoa". I breathed.

"Frozen?" Donnie said in astonishment. "Oh, great. Another batch lost! I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna find a cure… and win April back."

Donnie had one again rose up from his desk, probably to get more supplies, but he stopped when I started talking to him.

"Donnie, aren't you getting a little too preoccupied with the whole changing Aprils dad back" I asked. "I mean I know it's important to you and to April but you could end up making yourself ill if you keep stressing yourself out like this."

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I was… I am…"

"Then let me get the door for you."

Donnie then opened the entrance from his lab to the subway tracks, indicating for me to leave.

"Fine I'm going" I said frustrated. "But know this Donnie…those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemy."

And with that I left the lab and the lair, leaving Donnie to his own devices.

* * *

It was a clear, cool night and I was standing on a rooftop observing the goings on in the city.

I know this statement sounds like what I do nearly every single night, but the difference this time is that I'm in my pyjama shirt and pants and I didn't know how I had gotten here. Also green mutagen canisters were falling from the sky, exactly like it was the first night when I moved to New York.

At that moment I realised what this was: another dream… and I wasn't alone on this rooftop.

There standing looking up into the sky was a girl around my age with red hair. She looked very familiar like I had seen her someplace before…then I remembered.

It couldn't be... could it… April O'Neil?

All of a sudden, one of the mutagen canisters headed straight for her.

"April!"

I watched as a man appear out of nowhere, ran over to her and held her close, shielding her from the mutagen canister that shattered on his back and splashed mutagen all over him. I knew with a heavy heart that this must have been her father; as any father would risk his own safety and wellbeing for their precious daughter.

He then started to groan and twitch violently, grabbing onto April's wrist tightly.

"Dad?"

I hurried over to them, trying to help anyway I could, I tried to pull him off her but my hand just phased through his. I tried again and again but I kept getting the same results. It was like a was a ghost, no one could see or hear me and I couldn't in intervene with what was going on, which is what I wanted to do so badly.

All I could do was stand back and watch what would unfold next.

April's father then fell backwards off the rooftop, falling down, down into a swarm of bats.

"Dad! No, no, no!"

April threw herself to the ground, protecting herself from the swarm of bats that rushed past her. Then a large grotesque looking bat flew up and landed on top of a water tower, roaring loudly… this bat was April's father.

"Dad! Oh, no, No, NO!"

The scene shifted and next thing I knew, I was in a warehouse. The four turtles (including Mikey who was wearing an unusual makeshift bug costume) were gathered in front of a metal cage that contained the mutated father of April O'Neil. I was standing right next to them but I could not be seen or heard, like the ghost I had become. All I could do was stand there, watching as the scene unfolded before my very eyes.

"You…you…!"

"I swear by Darwin's beard, we'll cure him."

"YOU MUTATED MY FATHER!"

April's dad then broke free out of his cage and tried to dive bomb April and the turtles. It then looked like April's dad was gonna attack April herself until Donnie intervened and whacked him with his bō staff. April's dad then flew out of the roof and into the night sky… leaving behind his devastated daughter.

"Dad!"

April then turned her angry attention towards the ashamed and guilty looking turtles. Donnie reached out his hand desperate to comfort the girl he cared out but she only pulled herself away from him… in both hatred and despair.

"Don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never wanna see your faces, ever again!"

She then turned away from them and ran out of the warehouse and as far away from the turtles and she could get.

"April!"

It was at this point, the dream faded out and blackness fell upon the scene.

* * *

The ringing alarm clock woke me from my deep slumber. I was quick to turn it off and in no hurry to get up; I curled myself up in my comforter and remained in my soft, warm bed.

I lay there thinking about the dream I just had, trying to make sense of it but unable to. I mean this was way too weird. I mean the dreams I had before have always been about what would happen in the future, but this dream was obviously about the past. But this was not my past, this was the turtles and April's past, there experience, there memory…not mine.

So how come I'm seeing it in MY dreams?

This may sound strange, but it's like my dreams were filling me in on what happened between the turtles and April, so that maybe I could understand the situation better and even help Donnie. Although I was a good thing to finally know what really happened between April and the turtles, this whole seeing real life in my dreaming thing was starting to frighten me.

I know my deda says that dreams have the potential to become our reality, but I don't think he meant it quite like this.

Oh, speaking of deda…

"Vnuchka get up! I'm not having you late for your first day of school!"

Deda booming voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I begrudgingly got out of bed and started getting ready for my first day at high school... or any school for that matter.

I must admit despite everything I had been through so far this had to be the scariest thing I have had to face. Honestly if I a choice between going to high school or fight the Squirrelanoids again… I would choose the second option.

I was so worried I spent most of the morning trying to decide what to wear. Although I'm never that bothered what I wear I did want to make a first good impression so that perhaps I could actually make some friends…human friends. In the end I decided I wanted to keep a low profile and opted to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, a light grey T-shirt that had 'Believe' imprinted on it and white zip up hoodie. (I like to save my black hoodie for 'certain occasions') For good luck I chose to wear my piece of my mother's pendant, god only knows I need it today.

After Breakfast, Deda insisted I leave and get to Roosevelt High School early on my first day so I knew where I was going and so that I wouldn't be late to class. However my definition of early and his definition of early couldn't be more different. To me early means get there 10-15 minutes earlier than the expected time, to my deda it means getting there one whole hour earlier than the expected time which in my opinion was taking it a step too far. Deda also offered to take me in on my first day but I decided against it, I wanted to take my time getting there to help calm my nerves and to kill some time.

Eventually I got to school, using my scale of early and after being given a weekly lesson schedule, locker number and combination, I was more or less left to fend for myself in my new surroundings.

I was walking towards the hallway where all the lockers were kept when I spotted her: April O'Neil.

She looked exactly like she did in my dream and also the photo Donnie had in his lab. I know that sounded strange but some people do look different in real live than what their photos show, April was the exception. April looked younger than I was, despite us being the same age. At a guess, she was around Raph's height, slim, had a round shaped face, was faired skinned with freckles and had the same shade of blue eyes like Mikey's. She had bright red hair with a curved side bangs, her hair had been tied into a small ponytail and she wore a bright yellow headband on top of her bright red hair.

Her outfit consisted of an elbow-length black shirt that she wore underneath her yellow and white sport shirt that had the number "5" over it; she also wore blue denim shorts over the top of black leggings. To finish her outfit off she had brown long cuff bangle bracelets around her wrists and low-heeled black boots.

I watched as she walked straight past me in a world of her own. I decided to follow her being careful to not be too close to freak her out, but also close enough so I wouldn't lose sight of her. She soon stopped walking, opened her locker and started rummaging around in it whilst talking to herself.

I don't know if it was fate or an unlikely coincidence but my locker was the third locker down from April on the right. As I tried to work out how to open my locker, I hovered in the hallway, so I could hear what she was saying, but being careful not to keep looking at her in case she spotted me and became suspicious.

"This is it April, a new start. Just pretend you're a normal girl. Don't talk about alien-robots or mutant dads and don't even think about turtles-whoa!"

Hearing her alarmed reaction I turned to find April was now lying flat on the floor while everyone near her (including me) started starting at her. I spotted at hockey puck spinning 360 degrees next to her head, meaning this is what cause April to go down so quickly.

"Are you serious?"

Before I could go over to help her up, a teenage boy dressed in a black shirt, jeans and wearing a bandanna on his head with hockey stick walked over and guided to puck around and away from April's head.

"Nice job stopping my puck like that, you got some moves, red." He said not seeming concerned about knocking April down.

"Umm, you could start with 'sorry.' " April told him, picking up her books and dusting them off with her hand.

"Sorry you got in the way! What were you doing blocking the hallway like that anyway?"

 _Unbelievable!_ I thought as watched and listened to the conversation, hidden behind my locker door that I had managed to figure out how to open.

"Blocking the… April then scoffed. Exactly who do you think you are?"

"You signed up for extra cred, right? Well, rejoice, 'cause I'm the guy you're gonna tutor."

"Despair is a more appropriate word" I muttered quietly to myself.

April then scoffed at him. "Great."

"Look" he said becoming serious. "If I don't pass trig, they'll kick me off the hockey team. Nobody else wants to tutor me. They're all intimidated by my supreme awesomeness."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said, a little too loudly.

There was a pause between April's conversation with the 'hockey boy' and I knew instantly that I had been discovered. Seeing as they knew I had been listening in on the situation I slammed my locker door shut and walked closer to where the two teens stood. April looked at me warily while the boy, on the other hand went all googly eyed over me.

"Well hello beautiful." He said in a flirty way. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you" I said coldly.

Hockey boy didn't seem to know the coldness in my tone and tried using cheesy pickup to win me over. "You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together."

It didn't work. Plus, I couldn't be arsed with chat up lines. "Really? I'd put F and U together."

"I know your only playing hard to get" he said in a cocky way. "No woman or girl can resist me."

I couldn't help but smirk at him. He was persistent I give him that, but not very convincing.

"Then allow me to be the first."

Realising he was getting nowhere fast, he decided to give up trying and turned his attention back to April again.

"So?"

"So this is you asking me for help?" She asked scoffing again. "Charming."

The hockey boy edged closer toward April and leaned on his hockey stick as they both stared at each other. The school bell went off signalling the start of first period, but neither one of them moved. The standoff went on for a bit. April looked more uncomfortable by the second while hockey boy just gave her a toothless smile seeing as his top front teeth had been obviously knocked out while he was playing hockey.

Eventually, April gave in.

She sighed. "Fine, meet me at the park at 7:00. Don't be late!"

This made hockey boy smugger than ever. "It's a date, then. Nice."

He hit the puck full force with his hockey stick at the drinking fountain, hitting the button right on target.

"Yes!"

But then the puck had bounded off the fountain and had hit another student slap bang in the face which also knocked him to the ground just like April.

Hockey boy winced but then just shrugged he shoulders and stared strutting down the hallway.

"So what's your name anyway?" April called to him.

Hockey boy turned around to face April gave her a quick wink.

"Casey Jones"

Hockey boy… or Casey Jones, then continued strutting down the corridor with his hockey stick tucked under his arms that were behind his back, until it was just me and April left in the hallway.

I was thinking to myself _I wish I could perform the death dragon on him sometime,_ when I heard April say something that sounded like "what do you think you were doing?"But I wasn't listening properly so I couldn't be sure.

"Hmm" I said to show I hadn't been listening.

"That was a private conversation. You shouldn't have been listening in."

A lot of thoughts and emotions started rushing through my heads. I felt sympathetic for April because of her dad. Angry at what she said to the turtles even though I was just an accident. Annoyed and irritated at the way she just spoke to me even though I wasn't the only one in the hallway at the time, and confused about what I should do in this situation. I suppose the emotion that stood out the most and the one I'm the least proud of…Jealously.

I would later regret the words that would come out of my mouth. After all they say ' _Speak when you are angry_ and you will make the best speech you will ever regret.' But at this moment I couldn't have cared less.

"Then you should have talked quieter."

April's face said it all. She looked disgusted, shocked and angry all at the same time. I seriously couldn't be arsed with confrontation and made my leave straight past April going the same way Casey had just gone. I hadn't gone far when April yelled out to me.

"Who do you think you are?!"

I stopped briefly, but unlike Casey I didn't bother to turn around.

"Olivia Kotova."

Without waiting for a response I left April standing there motionless in the hallway as I made my way to my first lesson of the day.

* * *

I got home around 4pm and collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. My first day a school went by without a hitch. Well… I did have that dispute with April in the morning, but other than that I felt the day went alright.

The only thing I didn't count on was how mentally tiring school would be. Everything is packed into your brains all at once and you have to decipher and remember as much of the information you can as more and more topics and subjects are packed in as each lesson goes on.

Also the social side of school is more complicated than I thought too. I thought making friends in such a big school populated with hundreds of students would be easy. Guess I was wrong. Don't get me wrong, some of the students I met today are really friendly, but they belong to their own groups that I feel I can't be a part of because our interests are so different. And then you have the popular students who you can't be a part of unless you are rich or are a cheerleader or jock (depending on your gender.) Seeing as I'm neither I won't be friends with them anytime soon.

I was busy thinking of different way I could get involved with some of these groups and finding a way to make new friends when I heard deda calling me from his bedroom.

"Vnuchka is that you?!"

"Yes Deda!" I called back and soon deda had joined me in the living room/area and sat down on the couch next to me.

"So Vnuchka how was your first day of school?" He asked, he was clearly interested on how I got on in my new environment.

"Different deda" I answered simply.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Don't know yet" I answered truthfully, then I added…" But is a good school and most of the teachers and students are really friendly there, so I think it's only a matter of time until I settle in."

"That's good to know." He said kissing me on the forehead. "Tonight, I'm making your favourite dish vnuchka, to mark this special new chapter in your life."

Deda had just headed into the kitchen when I got a text, it was from Leo.

 **Me and the guys are doing a training exercise on the rooftops tonight at 7.00, up for it?**

I started to get excited. This was proper ninja training and I was actually going to take part in it. But then my excitement faded when I remembered I needed to come up with feasible excuse that would allow me to be out late at night and that wouldn't make Deda suspicious. Then suddenly I remembered something that I thing would be plausible to use in my excuse.

"Deda after dinner would you mind if I went and studied with my new friends is the park? I should only be an hour or two."

"Of course Vnuchka" deda said sounding pleased. "It's good to see that you're making new friends already."

With my deda's approval, I quickly texted Leo back.

 **You bet! Send me coordinates of where you want to meet and I'll see you later :)**

I was looking forward to it. I'd never taken part in a proper ninja training session before and I spend the next few hours about what we might be learning during tonight's session. I was also thinking about how I was going to sneak my weapons out without deda seeing.

Fortunately I thought of a way around that. When it was nearly time for me to leave, I opened my window and I placed all my weapons on the fire escape outside my bedroom so I could climb up and collect them from the outside before heading off to meet Leo and the guys.

Soon it was time for me to set off and once I had placed my weapons on the fire escaped, I hurried out of my room and straight to the front door keen to retrieve them in case someone happened to spot them. I was in such a hurry I nearly forgot my phone with the coordinates to the location of the training session, until…

"Don't forget your phone Vnuchka."

Thanks Deda I said taking my phone from him and kissing him on the cheek. Lyublyu tebya.

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu Vnuchka."

 _This is gonna be sweet!_ I thought as left my apartment and headed for the steps that would lead me out onto the night time streets of New York.

* * *

"Hello? Leo? Raph? Donnie? Mikey? Anyone?"

I'd just arrived at the coordinates that Leo had sent me and was surprised to find the rooftop completely deserted. It was 7:04 so I was more or less on time, meaning the turtles were either late or I had read the coordinates wrong.

It was then I thought I heard movement but when I looked around there was no one there. I turned back around and closed my eyes, taking a moment to listen to the musical sound of New York whilst I waited for the late turtles to eventually turn up…That was until I heard someone creeping behind me, getting closer and closer.

With my eyes remaining closed I listened to my pursuer getting closer and closer. When I knew they were not far away from me I reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled out one of Mikey's smoke bombs I decided to take with me just in case it was needed. I then turned back around swiftly and threw the smoke bomb at my pursuer.

There was a flash of dark purple smoke that clocked them in a purple smoke screen. Then I heard coughing and I could see someone waving their arms about to help clear the smoke that surrounded them. Eventually the smoke cleared and there standing in front of me with their face covered in purple smoke was none other than…

"Donnie! What the hell do you think you're doing creeping up behind me like that?"

Donnie was too busy coughing to answer my question, and when he finally did stop coughing he had another question on his mind.

"Where did you get that smoke bomb?"

"Mikey, he gave me a couple on the night we first met" I explained. "But I only had room to carry one. As you can tell I don't have much space on me to carry extra knifes and things like smoke bombs. Anyway you haven't answered my question… why where you creeping up on me like that?"

"Stealth"

The answer didn't come from Donnie; it came from Leo who walked out from the shadows and into the light so I could see him.

"That's what we're practicing in today's training session."

"Oh and why couldn't you have just told me earlier that's what we were doing tonight?"

"You and Mikey are not the only ones who like a laugh." Leo said grinning.

"Oh ha ha very funny… hang on where is Mikey?"

"Running late, he's our next target… Raph"

Raph then came out of his hiding place with a sinister grin on his face. He then set a pizza box that had a single slice of pizza in it down on the rooftop: the perfect bait.

"Perfect, now all we need as Mikey."

No sooner had the words left Leo's mouth, I heard Mikey laughing and yelling loudly in the distance.

"Here he comes" I informed the group as I looked around for the perfect place to hide.

"How do you know?" Donnie asked, curious to how I could possible know Mikey was on his way.

I paused for a brief moment. I keep forgetting that apart from my Deda and my circus family, Raph and Mikey were the only ones who knew about my sensitive skills. Although I wanted to explain everything to Leo and Donnie, there wasn't any time.

"I just do."

Donnie was still curious and also suspicious, but Leo was too focused on preparing everyone for the ambush to really pay much attention.

"Places everyone" Leo ordered and we each chose a hiding place and remained there.

Soon, as I predicted, Mikey came skating from a nearby rooftop without a care in the world.

"Bo-bo-bo-booyakasha!"

Mikey then stopped skating when he spotted the pizza box with the bait of the single slice of pizza on display.

"Hello?" He called out to the empty rooftop. "This slice belong to anyone, huh?"

Nobody answered.

"Ha. Then it's all mine!" Mikey declared, happily skating towards the pizza box.

The rest of us remained hidden in the shadows, though we did occasionally peek out from our hiding place to see what Mikey was doing.

When he got to the pizza box, Mikey was about to grab the slice when he turned around sharpish, trying to catch us out. But no one was there.

Just when a wary Mikey was about to take a bite, Leo sprung out from his hiding place and launched Mikey high into the air with his katana before pointing his katana at Mikey and catching the pizza slice in his free hand.

"Ow! What the heck was that?"

Leo ate Mikey's slice of pizza and placed his katana away before answering Mikey.

"That was a stealth attack! And that's what we're practicing in today's training session."

Raph then jumped out of his hiding place and sat on the ledge while Leo was busy helping Mikey get to his feet.

"No fair! I couldn't see you coming!" Mikey complained.

"Isn't that the point?" I asked half chuckling as I came out of my hiding place and stood near to the three turtles.

"That's why they call it "stealth", genius!" Raph told Mikey firmly.

"Why would you eat random pizza you found on a roof anyway?" Donnie asked from his hiding place, on top of the water tower.

"Roof pizza is like one of my ten favourite kinds of pizza" explained Mikey.

"Okay…. I don't think I want to know what the other ten are." I honestly told Mikey.

"Okay, guys, listen up!" Leo said loudly to get our attentions. The two keys to stealth: Misdirection and camouflage. Got it?

"Sir! Yes sir!" I said doing a mock salute towards Leo.

Leo did the mature thing and just ignored me, but I swear I heard him chuckle ever so slightly.

"Raph and Mikey, you guys are up!"

"Ehh, I don't wanna do this anymore. Do you, Raph?"

Raph and the rest of us however had already gone back into hiding.

"Raph?"

I was now up with Donnie on top of the water tower and could see everything that was taking place below me, including Raph's stealth attack.

From his hiding place, Raph pushed Mikey's skateboard so it rolled forward and gently hit Mikey on the leg. Then when Mikey bent down to pick it up, Raph snuck up behind him and performed at…

"Shell wedgie!"

Mikey was lifted into the air with Raph forcibly pulling up Mikey's shell, which was obviously uncomfortable for Mikey.

"Ow! No fair! Stealth attacks are lame!"

Mikey continued whining in discomfort as Raph continued his wedgie on Mikey.

However I wasn't really focusing on Raph or Mikey; I was focused on Donnie instead. Looking down heartened, he jumped of the water tower and walked to the edge of the rooftop. I decided to join him, leaving Mikey to the mercy of Raph.

I think Donnie noticed I was there but the way he spoke next was like he was talking to himself and not to me personally.

"April's always studying in the park around this time. Would it seem weird for me to just show up?"

Despite the fact he wouldn't care about or even listen to my advice, I chose to advise him the best I could and I would have to respect his decision to listen to me or not.

"You do know stalking is illegal in this…Hey!"

Donnie had grabbed me in mid-sentence and dragged me down to the ground alongside him. I wanted to protest again but Donnie place a finger to his lips and went "Sh!" Donnie then peered down over the ledge, mesmerised by what he was seeing.

Curious, I followed Donnie gaze down over the ledge to find that the park was directly below us. Then I spotted what had Donnie so transfixed, April and Casey was down there on the swings, doing the tutoring session April agreed to do with Casey. I don't know if Donnie could hear what they were saying or not, due to us being far away from them. I could, but I kept this information to myself.

April was busy teaching Casey how to work out the trig problem. Well she was trying to…

"Okay. Show me how you solve for x."

"You just dig, right? Cause x marks the spot."

"Have you ever opened this book?" April asked showing him the book before throwing it to the ground in frustration and returning to her swing.

"School isn't really my thing." Casey said truthfully. "When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter."

"Those are quite the options". She replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Case just shrugged his shoulders. "Who wants a normal life anyway, right?"

April didn't answer. She closed her eyes and flicked back her bang with her fingers. She looked tired and worn out, this might be because it's late…or with everything happening with her dad and the turtles. Who knows, I'm not psychic.

I looked over at Donnie who was still hugely focused on April and Casey…and what Casey did next…

"Hold still, red. You got a smudge on your face."

Casey reached forward and started to wipe the smudge of April's tired face. This made gesture made April feel much better, but it made Donnie feel that he wanted to shatter into a million of pieces.

"She's on a Date? I can't believe it! With some punk human kid!"

Before I got the chance to explain to Donnie that April hated Casey and that she was only tutoring Casey to get a good grade, Donnie had started to lean over the ledge so he could eavesdrop better on there conversation.

"What are they saying?"

Donnie bent over to try and listen in to their conversation; however he lent to far, lost his balance and fell of the roof into an open dumpster bellow.

"Man, this…Stinks"

I rolled my eyes. _Smooth Donnie, real smooth._

"What was that?" April asked worriedly looking all around.

"Don't worry red; it was probably nothing" Casey said unconcerned. "Let's go grab a pizza, all this tutoring is hungry work."

Casey jumped of his swing, went over to and picked up his bike and started heading off in the same direction. April rolled her eyes and sighed as she too got off her swing and followed Casey.

I watched them leave and as soon as April and Casey were out of sight, I jumped off the roof, made my way towards the dumpster and knocked on the dumpster lid.

"Okay you can come out now" I called to Donnie.

The dumpster lid flew open and Donnie burst out. He was looking fed up and he had a banana peel on his head

"I can't believe it, now there having dinner together!"

"Yeah humans tend to do that when they're hungry" I said drily removing the peel from his head and throwing it back inside the dumpster.

"This is a disaster! I'll never get my April back now."

I helped Donnie get out of the dumpster before looking up at the rooftop where we had come from; there was no sign or sounds of Leo, Raph or Mikey, meaning they must have moved on with the training exercise.

"Well the others have gone off somewhere so it looks like it's just you and me. Want to continue with the stealth exercise?"

"No I need to get back to the lab, work on that retro mutagen?"

"Can it wait?"

Once again Donnie wasn't listening to me… or he was ignoring me, it's hard to tell.

Instead Donnie just silently made his way to the nearest manhole cover, removed it and jump down without bothering to replace it. Not wanting to leave Donnie wallowing in self-pity on his own and also no wishing to return home so soon, I too drop down the manhole in close pursuit of Donnie.

* * *

I tried to keep up with Donnie through the sewer tunnels, but he was careful to keep his distance from me, wishing to be alone. Eventually I managed to catch up to Donnie but after failing to make conversation we just walked to the lair in silence. When we both reached the Lair Donnie headed straight for his lab while I made one last ditch attempt to get him to talk to me.

"Donnie will you just stop and talk to me? Please?"

He stopped just before he entered his lab, meaning he had defiantly registered what I had said... but then he just entered the lab in silence, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Jesus Christ!" I said bouncing onto the nearby couch and flinging my head back. I undid my hair bun and let my long hair flow, letting my fingers run through my hair to help me relax. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind but was struggling to. This situation was troubling me, I wanted to desperately help Donnie but I was struggling to get him to listen, let alone get through to him. Not just about April and Casey NOT dating but also the fact that I was there to help him… if he would only except my help.

I opened my eyes to find a pair of reddish brown eyes staring down at me. In panic, I jumped off the couch before turning around sharply whilst pulling out a knife and getting into a battle pose…It was only then I realised it was just master Splinter, who raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh it's only you master splinter" I said relieved, putting my knife back in my pocket.

Master Splinter didn't look offended, he just smiled and chuckled. "I apologise for frightening you Olivia. Why are you not out training with my sons?"

I think my crestfallen face indicated that something wasn't right because Splinter's smile faded into a looked of concern.

"Is something wrong Olivia?"

"Well… it's kind of a long story."

I then spilt the beans and told Splinter everything about Donnie, April, the retro mutagen, Casey and finally, how even though I tried to help him he kept giving me the cold shoulder. When I finished, we both sat on the couch in silence, splinter was once again rubbing his beard in deep thought.

"I see", he said at last. "Perhaps a demonstration might help him understand. "Please wait for us in the dojo Olivia."

Although curious about what master splinter was up to, I didn't question his orders.

"Hai master splinter" I said whilst bowing respectfully.

I made my way to the dojo while splinter went to get Donnie. Once I reached the dojo I knelt down in front of the tree and made myself comfortable until I was shortly joined by master splinter and Donnie. Splinter gestured me to go and stand next to Donnie who looked confused about what was going on. Obeying Splinter I walked over to where Donnie was, who was stood in front on master splinter and we both bowed low in respect.

"Today I will teach you to enjoy falling down?"

Both Donnie and I looked puzzled at this lesson plan.

"Olivia you will pick my son up each time, understand?"

"Hai" I said simply, grateful I wasn't the one being knocked over.

Donnie still seemed confused. "Why would I ever- whoa!"

Splinter had used his staff to wipe Donnie off his feet and onto the floor.

"Did you enjoy that?" Splinter ask Donnie while I was busy helping Donnie get back onto his feet.

"No!"

"Then let's keep trying."

This exercise went on for a while. Splinter would knock Donnie down, I would pick him up, and Splinter would ask him "did you enjoyed that" and when Donnie would answer "no"…we started all over again.

Eventually after Donnie had gone down again, Splinter raised his hand to me to stop me from picking Donnie up and instead offered his own hand out to his slightly bruised and worn out son.

"Do you like it yet?"

"No, sensei… not at all." Donnie said adamantly as he was helped back onto his feet for the final time.

Splinter then started rubbing his beard again. "Hmm… then perhaps one cannot make someone like something."

"Of course not! No one wants to be… oh, I get it…You're talking about me and April."

"Finally! At last he gets it." I said rejoicing.

But before Donnie could comeback at me, master splinter started speaking to him.

"My son, for someone so intelligent, the obvious often eludes you. This includes you not seeing that there are people around you who are willing to help if you will just give them the chance to."

To both our shocks, Donnie was having none of it.

"I don't need her help!"

Master splinter seemed shocked at his son's rudeness towards me and, unable to hold my tongue anymore I finally lost it…

"That's it! I shouted angrily. I'm sick of trying to be supportive and friendly toward you. It's like master splinter just said "you can't make someone like something" and it's obvious you don't like me, but I want to know what your problem is with me!? I've done nothing but try helping you but you keep shoving me away, it's like you think…"

Then it hit me.

"April! That's what this is about. I'm right aren't I? You think that with me being around I will take April's place, correct?"

Donnie remained silent then, finally…he nodded.

Before anything else could be said, there was a loud thundering and crashing sound that seems to have originated from Donnie's lab.

"What was that?"

Only one way to find out I said before I started running to Donnie's lab, right behind Donnie and Splinter.

The three of us entered Donnie's lab to find Timothy gone, replaced by a giant hole in the wall where Timothy's container once stood.

"Timothy! He's gone."

"Really! Gee I would have never guessed." I said sarcastically pretending to be surprised. "Now you mention it, the missing Timothy and the big hole in the wall are both really big indicators. "

Donnie sad nothing, just glared at me venomously and I did the same, none of us looking away, until…

"Enough, both of you!" Splinter yelled at us sternly, snapping us out of our staring. "Olivia try contacting my sons and tell them to get back to the lair as quickly as they can."

"Hai master splinter!"

I pulled out my phone and stated texting an urgent text to all their T-phones.

 **Got an emergency! Get back to lair and meet us in the lab ASAP!  
**  
Few second later I got a reply from Leo.

 **Message received. We're on our way.**

"Okay there on their way here now."

"Good" Splinter said as he examined the great big hole that had been created by Timothy. "Why would Timothy leave so abruptly?"

"I think I might know."

Donnie started explaining to us (mostly Splinter) about how he has started expressing his feeling about April to Timothy and how all this April talk had probably made Timothy want a friend...and that he might me trying to help April become friends again with Donnie.

After telling us the supposed reasons to why Timothy left, Donnie had turned his back to us and was inspecting the damage Timothy had done to the wall. Metalhead (who had been fixed since the Squirrelanoids infestation and now had a new head) then started beeping something to Donnie that he seemed to understand.

"Yep, it's a mess, Metalhead!"

"That's the understatement of the century Sherlock". I muttered under my breath.

Just then I heard hurried footsteps behind me and a familiar voice call out to us.

"Donnie? Secret? Sensei?"

It was Mikey and he was the first turtle to arrive on the scene. Once he saw the wall he has completely spaced out. "Whoa."

Raph then entered the lab and shoved Mikey as he did so; he was then joined by Leo who also shoved Raph. Then Mikey elbowed Raph in the chest and Raph shoved Mikey again whilst Leo was trying to find out details of what had taken place.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we are fine," I assured him. "Though, I can't say the same for the wall."

"Timothy somehow escaped, and I think he went after April. Come on, I'll fill you in on the way."

Donnie then ran straight through the hole Timothy had created in his escape with the rest of us in close pursuit. We then all clambered into the shellraiser and headed off in search of our runaway organs in a jar.

* * *

Despite the fact we had taken the shellraiser, we were currently darting across the rooftops in our search for timothy, as it is easier to search for Timothy above the city than through its streets. I have to say that this has to be the fastest I had ever seen the turtles move so far in the short time I have known them. Leo, Donnie and Raph were all on foot while Mikey had taken his skateboard with him and was using that to move about the rooftops. You don't have to worry about me keeping up; I've always been a fast and agile running so this was a breeze.

Now all we needed to do was find Timothy before he found April.

"I didn't know it, but I think all of my April talk made timothy go after her." Donnie explained whilst we were busy running

"You told your thoughts and feelings to a pile of guts in a jar!?" Raph asked incredulous

"He's a good listener." Donnie argued whilst jumping from the rooftop we were on to the next.

"Yeah but he's not much of a conversationalist." I added.

"How dangerous is this thing?" Leo asked Donnie, pulling out his phone to try and warn April.

"Well, he obviously doesn't know his own strength! He could end up hurting her."

 _Or worse_ I thought bleakly, but didn't dare say. _  
_

"Her t-phone's still off. Leo informed us, worried. There's no way of tracing the signal."

"Actually, she might be at the park… on a date."

"Not this…oomph."

I had just ran into the back of Leo who had stopped abruptly along with Raph and Mikey, who had stopped so sharply he ended up falling off his skateboard.

I stepped back away from Leo and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Leo, but a little heads up in future would be great."

Leo didn't say reply back. He was too focused on the situation in hand

"And you know this how?" Raph questioned Donnie.

"Um, maybe we were…following her." Donnie admitted sheepishly indicating me as well, to my complete shock.

"WE! WE didn't anything of the sort. YOU on the other hand…"

"Well, that's not creeptastic." Mikey said to Donnie, cutting me off mid rant.

"Okay," Leo said removing his palm from his hand. "So they're either at the park or April's headed back home…"

"Wait!" I said interrupting Leo. "I remember Casey saying something about them grabbing pizza; I'll go check out the local pizza places just in case they're still there."

"Good idea. Meanwhile…Donnie, we'll take the park. Raph and Mikey, you two head to April's."

"On it!"

We all set off for our target destinations. I had travelled my route over the rooftops for a while when I suddenly just stopped running….The feelings had returned.

It was like before, when I was trying to find the location of the turtles lair. This urge, this force pulling be back in the direction I had just come from. I chose to follow my feeling and I found myself retracing the route I had just taken until finally the feelings just vanished.

I then realised I was back where I started. Not sure what to make of this I was tempted to continue my search again until I heard noises, like there was a struggle going on below me. I looked down into the alley below to find April and Casey had been knocked onto the floor by timothy, who was creeping closer to where April lay.

No time to waste I jumped down in front of him and April knocking the mutant creature back with my wakizashi.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Timothy roared in anguish. While he was doing that I turned to look at April who was still lying there, slightly frightened with everything that was going on.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She remained in silent shock, but still nodded.

"Good" I said, outstretching my hand out to her. Don't be alarmed I'm…

Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and thrown away from April in the other direction, landing hard on the ground with Timothy bearing down at me.

"Secret girl…no…replace ….April!"

 _God your worse than Donnie._ I thought, getting to my feet ready to face the green jealous mutant (no I'm not taking about Donnie).

"For the record I'm not replacing anyone and you can't force April to be your friend. You can't force someone to like something. Oh and it's not secret girl…its secret Ninja."

I was about to launch an attack when Casey peddled full speed straight past me heading towards Timothy and April. He then grabbed April by the arm and pulled her onto the back of his bike before escaping from the alley.

Timothy then went off in pursuit of the two teenagers and I followed in pursuit of him. Casey was riding his bike head on into traffic and I could help wondering which was more dangerous to April: Casey's reckless riding or Timothy.

Despite being a giant jar of walking intestines, Timothy was really fast. I didn't want to throw anything at him in Case I accidently hit Casey or April, so I had no choice but try to keep up, but that's easier said than done. Plus he kept knocking vehicles out of the way with his giant mutagen based hands and I kept briefly stopping to check to see if the drivers of the thrown cars were okay and not in any danger before resuming my pursuit.

Soon Timothy wasn't far from Casey's bike, he started outstretching his mutagen arm trying to reach for April, who tried leaning back to avoid being taken.

"For a big guy…thing… he's fast!"

"Let's see him outrun this!"

Casey then threw a piece of metal piping he had been carrying at Timothy who was knocked of his mutagen feet, he spun in the air before landed heavily on the ground in front of a junction. A lorry speeded towards Timothy and he was knocked high into the sky before crash landing into a nearby store window.

I heard April and Casey cheering as they rode away out of sight. I stopped running and took a moment to rest and catch my breath. I was relieved that April and Casey had managed to escape, but I also knew that my fun wasn't over just yet.

"April, wait! Be good, friend!"

"It's over Timothy" I told him harshly. "April doesn't want to be your friend, so you might as well give up now."

Timothy got to his feet and roared at me. I got into a stance, awaiting an attack, but thankfully none came as Timothy was distracted by a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Not so fast, barrel full of ug-lay!"

Timothy turned round and I looked past his jar to find Raph and Mikey standing behind him. I had never been so happy to them before than I did right then.

"Boy! Am I glad to see you two."

"Donnie's right said Raph. Pulverizer's been drinking mutagen. You're not going anywhere, pal." Raph said warningly.

"No! Must find April…"

Timothy tried to walk off again, but Mikey somersaulted in front of Timothy, blocking his path.

"What happened to you, pulverizer?" He asked. "You turned into some kinda Mutagen man!"

"Mikey how about we defeat him first and name later." I suggested, getting into a battle stance.

Timothy…or Mutagen Man, roared loudly in anger. He then slapped the ground hard and the force was enough to lift us into the air. I'm not sure what happened but the next thing I know is that I'm aching and groaning next to a parked car, its alarm was going off which was very disorientating.

Turns out I had been whacked by one of the Mutagen Man's giant acid hands straight into a nearby parked car. Meanwhile Mikey had been thrown into an alley way and dumpster had landed on top of his trapping him inside and Raph had been pinned down underneath one of the mutagen man's giant feet.

….And this is where we pick this story up.

"Mikey! Lemme go!"

I came back to my senses to find Raph pinned underneath Mutagen Man. The mutant in question was edging his acid hand closer to Raph's face planning on melting it away, which was totally terrifying from Raph's point of view.

"Good-bye, tur-tllle."

"Raph!"

I raced towards them with my wakizashi out and primed… but Leo beat me to it and sliced the mutagen man's hand clean off, which melted away to a pile off mutagen goo on the road.

"Let 'em go!"

Mutagen Man started squirting some acid out of his stump, which ended up hitting a nearby unfortunate cat in the arse. Meanwhile Donnie was helping Mikey out from underneath the dumpster he was trapped under by using his bō staff as a makeshift lever to push the dumpster up so Mikey had enough room so he could crawl out. While Donnie was helping Mikey, I went to check up on Raph to see if he was alright after nearly being melted by 'mutagen man'. I crouched down beside him and gave him the once over, before asking…

"Raph, you alright?"

He gave me a big thumbs up to show he was alright and we both remained on the ground as we watched Leo walking slowly towards Mutagen Man with his katana still out and by his side.

Then Donnie jumped in front of him, and stretched his arms out wide, protecting the same mutant who tried to kill us a few seconds ago.

"No! Don't hurt him!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Me and Raph immediately got to our feet and I wasn't the only one who was in shocked and angry with Donnie's action.

"What? Raph said in astonishment. That thing just tried to melt my face!"

"All he wants to do is make April our friend again." Donnie insisted, but Mutagen Man had other ideas…

"No! Ap-ril not turtle friend. April only MY friend"

What? Donnie said clearly surprised by this information. I thought you were trying to get April back for me! Um…us.

 _Yeah right_!

"Turtles hurt April! Hurt me! Must de-story turtles!"

Out of nowhere, Mutagen Man hand that was sliced off was then restored, right in front of our eyes much to our dismay. We all prepared our weapons and ourselves for another attack, however Donnie was more reluctant to hurt him than the rest of us.

Then something peculiar happened…

"Powerrrring Dowwwnnn."

There was a flushing sound and the liquid inside the container suddenly turned from greenish colour to a yellowy colour. Then he just toppled to the ground and he appeared to be out cold.

"That was…interesting." I said bewildered looking down at Mutagen Man who was completely out for the count.

"What happened?"

"He ran out of mutagen! Quick, let's get him into the shellraiser!"

"WHAT!?"

We were dead against this idea for good reasons, but Donnie was insistent.

"We have no choice, come on."

Against our strong wished we got mutagen man into the shellraiser and soon we were in transit heading towards the lair. I was sat on Raph's seat, Donnie was at his station running some diagnostics on Mutagen Man and Mikey and Raph were sat on the ground around mutagen man's container.

"Does anyone else think this is a bad idea?" I asked the group aloud.

Mikey and Raph both raised their hands; Leo was busy driving so he couldn't, but I think he secretly was in agreement.

"What happened to you not judging someone by how they looked?" Donnie asked obviously annoyed by my statement.

"I don't" I insisted." I judge someone on their action… and I think throwing me into a parked car and trying to finish of my friends are strong reasons not to be friendly with someone."

"Yeah sure…that's the only reason" I heard Donnie mutter quietly.

It was so quiet that a normal person wouldn't have heard, but I'm not normal.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Although caught off guard, Donnie was able to compose himself quickly…

"You know exactly what I mean!"

Finally I had had enough of this…

"Look Donnie, I don't want to replace April! I don't want to replace anyone in this team! All I want to do is to learn, protect and most importantly to help my friends when they are in trouble and that includes YOU and APRIL! GOT IT!"

The mood in the shellraiser became incredibly icy. None of us spoke; none of us dared speak as we didn't know what the best thing to say was. Eventually though, Raph spoke and broke the silence.

"Remind me why we're bringing Mr Personality here back to the lair?"

"What he did isn't his fault, Raph. It's mine." Donnie confessed. "He was lonely! All my April talk made him want a friend. But more importantly, Timothy's DNA could be the key to retro-mutagen. I could cure April's dad and him if…oh, no."

Mutagen man had become conscious and had drank a full canister of mutagen that happened to be lying around. With his power restored, mutagen man started knocking us about before using his acid to break out of the back of the shellraiser and make a run to freedom.

"APRIL!"

Leo immediately stopped the shellraiser. Leo, Raph and Donnie then exited the shellraiser from the main doors, I had popped out of the roof latch and sat on top of the roof of the shellraiser and Mikey remained inside the shellraiser but popped his head outside of the latch I had come out of.

"I thought he was out cold!?" Raph said, sais out and ready for action.

"Obviously not." I said drily.

"We split up and find him." Leo instructed.

"There's no need to split up. We know where he's headed."

None of us need conformation on where he meant. Donnie was right, we did know where Mutagen man was headed….April's house.

"Let's roll boy!"

Mikey then jumped down back inside closing the roof latch behind him, leaving me stranded on the roof. I knocked on the roof…

"Mikey!"

Mikey then re-opened the latch and gave me a sheepish look.

"Sorry Secret" he apologised and stepped out of the way so I could slip myself back inside.

Once we were all back inside and accounted for we set off again, making our way to April's. I would have preferred heading there myself over the rooftop which in my opinion is quicker, but I didn't know where April lived. Luckily the guys did, plus they also knew a shortcut so pretty soon we had parked up and were on all on nearby rooftops surveilling the surrounding area around April's home, waiting for the uninvited quest.

April returned with Casey, who was keeping an eye out for hideous organ monsters. April and Casey started talking but I wasn't interested in listening in, so I didn't.

Pretty soon we had spotted the unwanted guest in alleyway next to April's house; he was unsurprisingly spying on April and Casey.

"April I'm coming for…"

Mutagen Man was about to go over to April when we decided to make our entrance.

"Where do you think you're going, handsome?" Raph asked in a cheerful tone. "April's house?"

"Keep him in the alley!" Leo ordered. "We can't let April's boyfriend see us!"

Donnie growled at Leo and I couldn't help but face palm.

"Leave Mutagen Man…. ALONE!" He yelled pounding his fist on the furiously ground.

Mutagen Man kept trying to leave the alley but Raph jumped on top on his jar and steered him back into the alley. He then started thrashing about wildly trying to hurt us, me and the guys had to keep dodging and bouncing around to try and avoid him and hopefully land some attacks.

I had just climbed onto the fire escaped and was about to pounce at mutagen man again when I spotted April lingering in the entrance of the alley.

"I knew they had something to do with this. Just keep walking, April. It's not your problem."

She looked up and caught me looking at her. She stared at me a frown on her face and I did the same. Suddenly a dustbin was thrown dangerous close to April who screamed and left promptly.

With April gone I got back into the fight.

Mikey and I tried to confuse Mutagen Man by working together. We kept bouncing on and off the ground, the wall, the dumpsters, the fire escapes, even mutagen man himself hoping we would eventually tire him out.

Mutagen Man however was not going down so easily. He nearly look Mikey down after we both bounded off the top of his container, I had just landed onto a fire escape and Mikey had just landed on the wall opposite when mutagen man lashed his land out towards Mikey.

"Mikey watch out!"

Mikey jumped out of the way just in time and landed on top of an exhaust fan.

"Ew man hands."

Leo then tried attacking him but got slammed into the nearby alley wall, before landing and rolling off a dumpster and onto the ground.

"Try not to hurt him!" Donnie advised us." Lead him away from the street!"

"Little tough when he's swinging acid hands at me!"

Raph, Who was true to his word, was busy dodging multiple Mutagen Man attacks before springing off a reddish car just as Timothy grabbed the same car and threw it at us.

Me and Raph both Dropped flat to the ground, while Leo, Donnie and Mikey flattened themselves against the wall. The car flew straight past or over us and exploded when it hit the street, luckily the street was empty so there were no casualties.

Raph then tried to attack Mutagen Man straight on but was captured in the mutagen man's left hand.

"Boyakasha!"

Mikey tried springing off Mutagen Man's jar again, but he was caught by his other hand.

"Mikey! Raph!"

Timothy was catching on and the whole dodge and try to land attacks strategy clearly wasn't working anymore, so it was time to be more offensive.

I used my wakizashi to slice one of Mutagen Man's legs clean off and he seemed to struggle to keep his balance. I hope this would cause him to have to drop Mikey and Raph, but timothy's leg reappeared again and before I could react, he kicked me down and stood his newly formed foot on top of me, pinning me down.

Leo then came up behind him, intending to cut us free, but Mutagen Man's mouth that was attached to some kind of a thin tentacle, wrapped around Leo's body capturing him as well. Timothy increased his grip on the guys and pushed down harder on my chest, the pressure on my chest gradually increased and I was struggling to breathe.

"April is mine!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Donnie then whacked his bō staff hard on the Mutagen Man's mouth tentacle that caused him to release the captured turtles, but he was still standing on top of me.

"Donnie… destroy Secret girl…no more replace April."

 _No!_ I thought as I struggled to get free. _Donnie would never do that! Would he?_

In desperation I looked up at Donnie. My worse fear became recognised as Donnie had pulled out his naginata attachment of his bō staff and I thought he was going to do it…finish me off.

"Secret keep still!"

Donnie then stabbed his naginata blade into Mutagen Man's leg causing it to disappear again, not wishing for it to reappear again and rolled myself away and knelt up right next to Donnie.

"Are you okay?" He asked, generally concerned

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I staggered. "…for a second there I actually thought…"

I was cut off by the sound of enraged roaring. Mutagen Man was furious and roared loudly right in Donnie's face.

"Destroy You All!"

Mutagen Man then punched both me and Donnie into the wall and we both landed face down in the ground.

"This is not going so well" I groaned.

Leo then joined the two of us, and by the look on his face he was pretty serious about what we needed to do.

"Donnie, we have no choice. Whatever the pulverizer… Timothy was, is gone now."

"Wait, let me get this straight" I said, stunned at what Leo was suggesting. "Are you saying we need to… you know…" I then imitated a kill sound and did a cut throat sign over my own throat.

Leo grimily nodded.

"But if we destroy him I might never find a retro-mutagen." Donnie protested. "What about April's dad?

"What about April?" Raph argued, leaning over a dumpster after receiving another beating from mutagen man.

I looked at Donnie and could see that his mind was so full of doubt. He probably thinking whatever he chose to do would be the wrong choice and someone he cared about would get hurt…one way of another. Despite the fact I knew he didn't like me, I couldn't stand by when I knew I could help him. I just hoped he would listen this time.

"Donnie, look at me. Never cloud this… with this." I said gently, guiding my hand from his chest to his head. "You know in your heart what the right thing to do is and how to do it. So forget everything that clouds your judgment…and do it."

Donnie didn't say anything but gave me a single nod in appreciation. He then stood up, confident at what to do next.

"We need to distract him…misdirection and camouflage." He said determinedly, spinning his bo staff before placing it at his side.

The turtles eyes went white, meaning they were all focus and in the zone, and so was I.

We each broke off and found ourselves a hiding place, becoming concealed in the shadows. Donnie had disappeared off to the shellraiser to put his plan into action while the rest of us were left to distract and confuse Mutagen Man.

Turtles gone?

Mikey, myself, Raph and Leo kept continuously glided in and out of the shadows that kept us safely hidden.

We would also throw items like pieces of rubbish to distract Mutagen Man who was on the prowl, looking for us.

Seeing as my knifes had been redundant during the course of the evening I did throw the odd knife at Mutagen Man's jar whilst being careful not to be spotted. I have to admit is did feel good not to be beaten into a pulp and actually being able to practice the skill I had meant to be training on earlier.

After a little fun, we all gathered together. Mikey and Leo were hanging onto a fire escape and Me and Raph were both on a balancing on a thick cable that was connected to the two building.

When the time was right Raph and me gave a single nod to each other and we simultaneously jumped off the cable, launched some attacks at Mutagen Man before we separated with Raph going up the left fire escape while I went up the fire escape on the right.

After a little more distraction with Mikey and Leo pretending to be hidden behind sack of rubbish when they weren't…Donnie returned with a familiar canister raised above his head.

"Hey Timothy! Mutagen!"

That got Mutagen Man's attention. He started to creep closer to Donnie, wanting to get his hands on that mutagen.

"That's right. This way. Come closer." Donnie said trying to entice him away from us, Hopefully into some sort of a trap

"M-ore muta-gen!"

Mutagen man picked up the pace and charged at Donnie, plummeting him into the wall.

"No! Don't drink it Timothy!"

Donnie's warning went unheard and Timothy/mutagen man started gulping it down with that mouth thing of his.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Mikey said in complete panic.

I looked at Donnie hoping he had some sort of plan up his sleeve, then I saw it… a look of regret on his face.

"Don-nie?" Mutagen Man said, his speech becoming slower. "Some-thing's Wro-nggg."

The mutagen that Mutagen Man drank started to freeze him from the inside out until he was a complete block of ice. Donnie must have created an unstable batch like he did last night so that he could contain mutagen man in a deep cryogenic freeze. This also meant he could take samples from the frozen Mutagen Man to help create the retro mutagen…he'll just have to let it defrost first.

Despite the good outcomes of Mutagen Man's new deep freeze state, it still made Donnie feel mega guilty.

"I'm sorry Timothy."

Suddenly Timothy moved and growled, this nearly gave me a heart attack and caused Donnie to cower in fear, but Mutagen Man remained frozen.

This meant the battle was finally over… and we had won.

"Cool idea Donnie, literally." I complemented, grinning at him.

"Wow! Awesome move, Donnie." Leo agreed. "Real scientific!"

"Yeah… real scientific." Donnie said down heartened, he then walked over to the frozen Mutagen Man and once again placed a sympathetic hand on the glass of the container. "Don't worry, my friend. One day I'll find a cure."

"It's okay Donnie; you did what you had to do. Donnie. Raph said, putting his arm around Donnie trying to comfort him. "Let's just go home."

As soon as Raph said "Home" I remembered that I told deda I wouldn't be very long. I pulled out my phone and checked the time; it was now late, really late, way past my usual curfew. I didn't know how the hell I was going to explain this to deda, but I had the sneaking suspicions my vigilante days were over.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It's now the following evening and I'm pleased to report that I've finished the day off on a positive note.

Okay so, let me bring you up to speed about what happened when I got home after out prolonged fight with mutagen man.

Turns out when I got home deda was out, I don't know where he was, he never said but he was out… probably looking for me. Anyway I quickly hid my weapons away, got dressed and ready for bed and had just got into bed when I heard deda coming through the door. I pretended to be asleep and heard deda checking on me to see if I was back or not, he then crept over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before retreating to his own bedroom.

He never mentioned anything the next morning about me breaking curfew, so all in all, I think I had a lucky escape there, but in future I will have to be more careful and try to get back sooner in case deda doesn't go out again.

I also caught up with April today at school and apologised for my behaviour, blaming it on nerves and we started again with a clean slate which it good to know. However, unless April makes up with the turtles, I don't think we're ever gonna be the closest of friends. There are too many secrets involved on both sides that neither of us wants to reveal, but I guess we should leave that to the wheels of fate, it all we can do.

The best part of the entire day was when I decided fly by the lair after school before heading home. I had entered the lair to find Leo, Raph and Mikey were watching yet another _Super Robo Mecha Force Five_! ( **SRMFF** for short) tape, but thankfully for me the episode had just ended and the credits were now rolling, so I could have a proper talk with the turtles.

"Hey guys." I said trying to break their attention on the show. Is Donnie still in his lab?

"Yeah" they all responded ignorantly.

"Gee thanks." I muttered.

I then left the three trutles to their addiction and headed straight for Donnie's lab. When I reached the lab, I froze outside the door. I wasn't sure if to or not after what happened yesterday, but I then decided to let bygones be bygones and just go and say hi. I popped my head around the door and peeped inside to find Donnie was at his workbench tinkering around with something, but I could see what it was. Then I heard Donnie say…

"Done! She's going to love this."

I knocked on the door and Donnie turned to look to see who it was.

"Hey Secret, come in." Donnie said, surprisingly cheerful.

I was glad Donnie was in a better mood than he has been and I merrily joined him at his workbench, not worried he was going to bite my head off again.

"What you up to?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "Have you been working on the retro mutagen?"

"Actually, I've been working on this…"

Donnie moved out of the way so I could see what he had made…turns out it wasn't retro mutagen at all.

It was a belt, not just any belt, a utility belt.

The belt had been made out of sturdy, shiny, thick black leather and had been designed not only to go around the waist, but across the body as well. The belt had a buckle on the right side hip so you could get it off and adjust it fairly easy, both straps were thick and solid, and each strap had small loops all around so that you could fit small weapons, like knifes into them. On the back part of the waist strap was a small saddle bag that was big enough so you could hold a number of useful items, like smoke bombs for instance, but it was also small and light enough not to be a burden during battle.

Altogether, this was one beautiful and useful belt, and I felt envious of the person who would get the privilege of wearing it.

"Wow Donnie, just…wow! Who's it for? Is it for April?"

"No…" Donnie responded, to my initial surprise…

"It's for you."

I thought I had misheard him. "What?"

"The belt is for you." He repeated. "Here let me see if it fits…"

Donnie took the belt off his workbench and started to place the body part of the belt over my head and letting it rest across my body before pulling the waist apart across my waist and adjusting it so it would fit comfortably.

When he was finished he wandered off and came back momentarily with a full length body mirror. I looked at my reflection and marvelled at how magnificent it looked. I didn't have my vigilante clothes on seeing as I'd just finished school, but I could imagine what they would look like together and I liked what I saw.

"So what do you think?"

Words failed me. I tried to thank him, I tried to say anything but I couldn't make the words form let alone come out. There was only one thing I could do to show my appreciation… I hugged him.

I could sense that Donnie felt awkward and he started patting my back in that 'not sure what to do' sorta way. I didn't care, I was so grateful that he had made this just for me, this would make my life so much easier, but one thing still bugged me…

Why? I managed to ask at last whilst pulling away from our hug. Why make this for me? I thought you didn't want me part of the team.

You did say you had a storage problem and I decided to fix it. It also gave me the opportunity to apologise to you properly. I shouldn't have said those things to you, I was just…missing April…and I didn't want her to be forgotten.

Feeling grateful and also sorry for Donnie, I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Never give up hope Donatello. I'm sure in time she will forgive you. In the meantime I promise I will keep her safe for you, until that time comes when she is decides to come back."

Donnie smiled at wide at me and I knew instantly I had just had my positive experience with him.

"Can I ask you something?" Donnie asked and I nodded, giving him permission. "How could you hear Mikey on the rooftops, there was no possible way you could hear…?"

"Sensitive senses" I said interrupting him. "I always had good hearing ever since I was little, if I concentrate hard enough. I can also see well in the dark and I have a good sense of smell too."

Donnie looked astounded. "How is that scientifically possible?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Donnie, besides I think those are question for another time. In the meantime, I'm gonna show the guys my new belt before heading home."

I headed for the lab door when I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot…I have this for you."

I pulled out a horizontal package for Donnie out of my new school bag and gave it to him before heading out into the living room with a happy smile imprinted on my face.

* * *

Once I had left the room, Donnie started to unwrap my present that I had placed in brown paper and tied up with white string. Soon the present had been unwrapped and inside was a hand sketched portrait of April O'Neil that had been framed in a brown wooden picture frame. In Donnie's opinion, I was one of the best gifts he had ever been given and he would treasure it always. Donnie then found a suitable place for it and proudly hung it up on the wall.

He then looked longingly at the girl he cares so much about, the one he had pushed away. However he remained hopeful, both his sensei and his new friend secret had both advised him to not give up and he wasn't going to.

"Don't worry April. One day I swear I will make this all right… I promise."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Translations from Russian to English in order of appearance.**

Lyublyu tebya = Love you

Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu = I love you too


	6. Mikey Gets Shellacne

**Happy New Year!**

 **I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. I know it's been months since I last uploaded a chapter, but if I can be honest this was never a favourite episode of mine and I had trouble getting into the right mood to write this. Plus my life seems to get more hectic by the day, but eventually I was able to write this chapter and here it is.**

 **Couple of things first…firstly I would appreciate if everyone could leave more reviews or PMs just so I know if any improvements need making and finally I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'Heart of the Night Fury' as a late birthday and Christmas present.**

 **That is all…**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mikey Gets Shellacne**

I don't know how I managed it, but somehow I got through my first week of high school without having to deal with anymore rampaging mutants in my spare time. To celebrate getting through my first week of school, Mikey, with splinter's permission, had arranged a fun filled day of doing absolute nothing except hanging out in the liar, having fun and eating as much junk food as we could.

The one good thing about no longer performing in the circus is that my diet isn't as rigorous as it used to be, but my deda still ensures I eat a good balanced diet with very little junk food and sugary drinks and snacks.

But what he doesn't know won't kill him… at least I hope it doesn't. The temptation to tell him about all this is unbearable. I love my deda so much and it kills me to keep my friends and vigilante life... a secret. But we do what we must to keep the people we love safe, even if it hurts us in the process.

Anyway, I had made my way into the lair and pulled the curtains aside and stepped foot into the kitchen where I was surprised to see Leo, Donnie and Raph attempting to make breakfast with Mikey nowhere in sight. This was highly unusual, due to the fact that Mikey is the sole cook in the family…even though he does experiment with strange food combinations, he does do the cooking in the family when they are not stuffing their faces with pizza. And although I've only know the turtles for a short time, I've never seen these three attempt to do any cooking of the sort.

Leo was near the cooker busily setting up the frying pans, Raph was rummaging in the cupboard looking for something and Donnie was waiting around the toaster obviously waiting for the toast to be done. And for some strange reason Donnie had his bō staff in his hands.

I chose to linger in the doorway and watch the turtle's attempts at cooking; maybe I would be proven wrong… After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Soon Smoke started pouring of the toaster before two pieces of well-done looking toast popped out of the toaster and high into the air.

"Toast is done" Donnie declared. He then whacked it across the room to Leo who was waiting with a plate in his hands to catch the toast. Unfortunately, the toast was so hard it broke the plate and knocked Leo flat back onto the floor. As he lay there, Leo also ended up catching one of the pieces of toast in his mouth.

"Might be a little overdone, Donnie." Leo commented after removing the toast from his mouth, unable to even take a bite out of it due to it being too hard.

Meanwhile, Raph had found what he was looking for which was a small red cup and he placed it down forcefully on the table, he also had two oranges in his other hand.

"Orange juice, coming right up."

He then threw the oranges into the air before pulling his pair of sai out and jumping into the air, landing on top of the table and skewered the oranges with his sais. He then attempted to squeeze out the juice into the cup, but his aim needed massive work seeing as the juice squirted anywhere than inside the cup.

Donnie had also tried to catch some of this stray orange juice in his own glass, but accidently got some in the eyes which started to cause him immediate pain.

"Ow! It stings, it stings!" Donnie yelped, whilst also frantically rushing around and around the table.

He kept doing this until he crashed into Leo who was trying to make fried eggs, knocking both him and Leo to the floor. Before going down, Leo had accidently flipped the frying pan he was using into the air which ended up hitting Raph in the back of head that also knocked him to the floor.

"Donnie, I told you scrambled!" Raph hollered. His eyes had become covered with eggs that slid down onto his plastron, making him look like he had breasts.

I placed both hands over my mouth, trying desperately to supress my laughter at the free morning entertainment I'd just received. Looks like I wasn't wrong after all, these three can't cook to save their lives.

"Oh man. This place is a disaster." Leo complained after seeing the full state of the kitchen after their 'cooking'.

Boy he wasn't kidding. There was raw egg all over the place, burnt toast all over the table, the stove was still on fire, orange juice all over the wall and floor, a knife sticking out of the workbench and the whole kitchen stunk of smoke.

It was at this point I decided to let the guys know that their failed attempt at making breakfast hadn't gone unnoticed.

"You three might be skilled ninjas, but your rubbish cooks." I was able to say to them before I started laughing, unable to contain my laughter anymore.

The three turtles finally noticed I was standing there, watching them and they all looked a little embarrassed.

"Secret, what are you doing here?" Leo asked, his voice going very high pitched and squeaky.

"I'm here for breakfast, Mikey invited me." I explained, finally able to stop laughing. "Speaking of which, where is Mikey?"

"Yeah, Mikey usually makes breakfast. What's the deal?" Raph barked before turning to the exit and yelling… "Mikey! Mikey get up!"

While waiting for Mikey to stir out of his pit, I started to help the guys to clean up the kitchen. I had just put out the stove fires with a damp tea towel when all of a sudden; we all heard a loud pitched scream and a familiar voice yelling at the top of his lungs...

"WHAT THE— I'M A MUTANT!"

"Uh, he's just realizing that now?" Leo said, confused.

"Probably had a nightmare or dreamt he was a human or something, I dunno." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know what goes on in that head of his and frankly I don't think I want to know."

Just then, Mikey came rushing into the kitchen in distress. He didn't look too good and his whole face was covered in small pimples.

"Guys, look at me! I'm covered in turtle zits!"

"Aw, gross."

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised at the guys reaction to Mikey's 'Zituation'.

I honestly couldn't understand what the fuss was about, I mean I've been there, done that. Well, I have to admit when I first started getting zits I wanted to hide myself away and not perform, but my deda would tell me "Sometimes people are beautiful, not in looks or what they say, but in the way that they are". That saying of his would always get me back on the tightrope or trapeze depends on what routine I was doing.

Sorry, where were we...

"Talk about shellacne." Raph said disgusted whilst backing away from Mikey. "You look like a green chimichanga."

"Eh, don't worry, Mikey." Leo said trying to reassure his brother. "It's just part of being a teenager."

"Have you ever had 'em?" Mikey asked his brother, hopefully.

"Heck no!"

"Your time will come Leo." I said to him for turning my attentions to Mikey. "Don't worry Mikey; I've had zits before and there is nothing to worry about.

"Hold up, guys. I think this might be serious." Donnie said, pulling out his T-phone.

Apart from being a phone, I discovered that Donnie had adapted his T-phone so it was equipped to be a scanning device when activated, as well as other strange equipment but I won't go into right now. Anyway Donnie started to examine Mikey with his T-phone, Mikey gulped nervously at Donnie as he was doing this whilst I rolled my eyes at him.

"Donnie, everything is serious with you." I said before asking. "And is that really necessary?"

Donnie gave me a mock annoyed look, but it soon changed to a grin. Since dealing with Mutagen man, me and Donnie have been getting on swimmingly, but despite everything, Donnie still like being Mr know it all and I liked challenging his thoughts, opinions and in this case, suspicions.

"Secret, when have you heard of turtles getting zits?" Donnie asked me, smugly.

"None what so ever, but then again I've never heard of mutant turtles who live in a New York sewer with their rat sensei either." I answered, smirking at him as I did so.

"Agreed." Donnie admitted. "But I'd prefer to run some more tests, just to be safe."

"We'll come too, for moral support." Leo said indicating himself and Raph to Donnie and Mikey.

"Yeah… moral support." Raph said with a sinister tone to his voice.

"You guys go on ahead." I insisted, reaching for the dishcloth. "I'll stay here and make the kitchen habitable again."

Hey, I know this sound like a women's stereotype and I believe in equality for women and everything. But someone's got to do it and frankly after witnessing their cooking skills I don't trust the guys to organise a piss up in a brewery, let alone clean a kitchen.

"Okay, join us in the lab when you're done." Leo said as he and his brothers started heading out of the kitchen.

"No problem fearless leader." I said saluting and once the guys were gone, I got on with the cleaning.

* * *

Once I had sterilised the kitchen, I entered the lab to find Donnie still hard a work examining Mikey. Raph and Leo acknowledged my arrival but remained silent as Donnie was deep in concentration, while a nervous Mikey waiting patiently for the results.

"Okay, Mikey." Donnie said at last. "The good news is, these so-called "zits" aren't gonna hurt you. And more importantly, they won't interfere with you making us breakfast."

"That's a relief." Mikey said, sarcastically.

"Yeah" I said rubbing my stomach. "I'm starving." Mikey shot me an annoyed look. "What?" I said going on the defensive. "You were the one who invited me over for breakfast in the first place."

It looked like Mikey was about to say something to me, but it turns out Donnie was finished with his diagnosis.

"But the bad news is they'll continue to spread all over your body. Spreading and spreading and spreading and spreading…" Donnie said his voiced getting creeper and creeper.

"And then they disappear in a couple of hours, right?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"No and then your entire body will mutate into one, single, huge, giant, gargantuan zit!"

It's strange because as soon as Donnie had said the word 'zit' the word started to impossibly echo around the lab.

"Wait how can we even get on echo in here?" I whispered to Raph out of curiosity.

"Don't ask." Raph replied simply and I thought it best to listen to his advice.

As you might have guessed, Mikey didn't take this news well…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Okay Donnie, very funny you can stop now." I told him seriously before turning to Mikey. "Don't pay him any attention Mikey; he's just messing with you. Right?"

Donnie didn't answer, but his somber facial expression told me what I need to know, and I didn't like it one bit.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

Donnie shook his head.

"Ah..."

Suddenly Mikey rushed out of the lab and a few seconds later I heard a door slam shut. We all then headed out of the lab to where the bedrooms, tried to open the door to Mikey's room and check he was okay, but it was locked from the inside.

"Mikey!" Leo called knocking on Mikey's door, but he got no reply.

It was obvious that Mikey wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon, meaning breakfast was cancelled.

"So much for breakfast" Raph grumbled.

All of a sudden I heard a loud rumbling sound and when I turned round I found Leo clutching his stomach looking embarrassed. Donnie and Raph started to laugh, but to their embarrassment both their stomachs started rumbling in unison.

"Looks like I'm making breakfast." I said sighing. "Hope you three like pancakes cause that's all I can make."

I lied. I can actually cook reasonably well, but if the guys knew that they would expect me to make some extravagant for them and to be honest I can't be bothered first thing in the morning. Anyway the guys were so hungry I think they would possibly eat anything, they'd even eat their own cooking if they had to.

"That sounds great Secret."

"Awesome".

"Thanks."

After getting the guys approval, I headed for the kitchen to make breakfast, hopefully without too much trouble.

* * *

After making breakfast for everyone (easier said than done, considering I was playing Russian roulette with eggs and smoke bombs that had been mixed up in the kitchen), the guys and I decided to try and coax Mikey out of his room…. this was also easier said than done.

"Mikey, come on." Leo said banging on the door. "It's not as bad as you think and raph promises not to make fun of you anymore."

Raph grumbled slightly as Leo indicated for him to come to the door and have a try.

"That's right, I'm sorry I called you crust muffin and fungus face and Godzitla: king of the pus monsters. Now come on out here!" Raph said also banging on the door.

"Wait when did you call him that?" I asked Raph as I didn't recall him ever calling Mikey those names, at least while I was there.

When you were busy cleaning the kitchen. Raph answered, not looking the least bit sorry.

"Oh, well done Raph." I said sarcastically. "No wonder he's barricaded himself in his room."

"No way!" Mikey cried from inside his room. Not while I'm covered in gross, slime-filled zits!

"Technically, they're pustules filled with oil and sebum, which is even grosser than slime." Donnie said going all scientifically and precise, and at the same time making me wish I hadn't eaten so many pancakes..

"Do you want me to throw up my breakfast?" I asked Donnie half annoyed, but half kidding.

"Uh, not helping, Donnie, but thanks." Leo said to Donnie before he started banging on the door again. "Mikey!"

But Mikey wouldn't budge…

"Forget it, guys; I'm too hideous to be a ninja! I'll stay locked away in here forever! And even longer if I have to."

After a while we admitted defeat and decided to leave Mikey sulking in his room.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon. Raph declared as we walked away from Mikey's bedroom door and towards the pit.

"What makes you say that?" I asked drily.

"Best if we just leave him and wait till he comes out". Leo suggested as he sat down on the couch.

"Leo's right." Donnie agreed, joining Leo on the couch. "He's bound to come out some time or later."

Raph also joined his brothers on the couch, but not me, for I had other plans for the rest of the day.

"Well then…see yah." I said as I started heading for the turnstiles.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, curiously.

"Seeing as Mikey is isolating himself away in his room it seems that our day of fun filled fun is cancelled so I'm going home." I explained while briefly stopping and turning to face them. "I still have some homework I need to get done, but I'll pop round later to see how he's doing."

With that, I left the lair and head for home, disappointed that our day had disrupted due to Mikey's low self-esteem about his new appearance.

As promised, a few hours later I decided to pop back and see if the guys had enticed Mikey out of his room yet. With me I had brought my vigilante gear including my new utility belt just in case Mikey wanted to have a fun night of crime fighting to take his mind of his zits. If that didn't work I had also brought a large steaming hot pizza that would hopefully help to encourage Mikey to make an appearance. I took the pizza with me to Mikey's bedroom door to see if the smell would help him

"Mikey! I said banging on the door. "I have a delicious pizza with me, but you're only getting some of you come out."

Silence was the only thing that answered me.

"Mikey come on, I'm not bothered what you look like; you know that better than anyone. Besides I came down earlier to spend the day with my best turtle bud, and yet we haven't seen each other all day. So why don't you come out and have some pizza?"

Mikey still remained silent and I gave up and left with the pizza to join the rest of the guys in the living room. Me, Leo Raph and Donnie had almost demolished all the pizza when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Mikey had finally shown up, hiding his zit covered face under a pizza box, trying to be stealthy and avoid his brother. I kept quiet for Mikey's sake, unfortunately Raph was the next one to spot him… and he wasn't willing to pass up the opportunity to tease Mikey.

"Cool! Mikey brought his own pizza…his face!"

Raph started laughing while Mikey growled and threw his pizza box down in frustration. He was fuming.

I tried to shut Raph up, but accidently made thing worse…"Raph! Zit it!—Zip it! I meant zip it!"

This just made Raph laugh even harder and I put my head in my hands, ashamed at myself for making Mikey's torment worse.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Now come on and zit down." Raph said to his brother before bursting out laughing again. "zit" down! I crack myself up."

"Raphael!"

I looked up to find master splinter standing behind us, Splinter had done his usual trick of appearing out of nowhere without making a sound, even with my hearing.

"You should know better than to make fun of one's appearance, after all, how would the humans above react to yours?"

Splinter's word definitely hit home and made Raph realise just home miserable he must have been making Mikey feel about his appearance, probably after facing hurtful experiences because of his and his brother's unique appearance.

"You're right, Master Splinter." He then turned to Mikey and said apologetically. "Sorry, Mikey."

Mikey sat down gloomily on the sofa next to me. I put my sketchbook down and scooted over to him so I could put my arm around him trying to comfort him.

"Sorry Mikey, for getting my words tangled up." I said apologetically to him.

Mikey still looked miserable." Just kick me out, master splinter. I can't be a ninja when I look like a mouldy pickle."

I was stunned and a little annoyed with Mikey. Being a ninja was the world to Mikey and yet he would let something as unimportant as his appearance get in the way of that.

"And why not?" Splinter asked his son. "I do not let my appearance affect me."

"Well, yeah, 'cause old people never care how they look… or smell."

"Hang on! I thought the whole point of being a ninja was not being seen?" I said after remembering the whole point of our stealth training earlier on in the week. "You know, the misdirection and…"

I stopped talking when I noticed that splinter was busy staring hard at Mikey and also giving him a suspicious look.

Mikey's reaction was even more suspicious as he stared to laugh nervously. Then weirdly he started whistling, not just any whistling, but the type of whistling you do when you are suspected of doing something.

"My son, I sense there is something you would like to tell us." Splinter said, wily.

"What? No. Not at all. Really, I didn't do anything." Mikey said nervously, flailing his arms about, but soon all of our starring got to Mikey and he broke. "Okay, okay! You got me! I kinda, um-I sprinkled a little mutagen...on my skin."

During his confession, Mikey had pulled out a jar that had the mutagen in it. Strangely though, this particular jar of mutagen was blue in colour rather than its usual green colour. This didn't concern us at the moment however seeing as we were all flabbergasted as to why Mikey had put a dangerous and unpredictable substance onto his skin.

I reacted to this news by placing a hand over my face and muttering "Oh God". The guy's reaction was… well, a little more…louder and panic stricken than my reaction.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING!? WHY!?"

"To become better, cooler, you know?" Mikey said trying to explain his actions to us. "You guys treat me like I'm a big goofball all the time, so I found this vial in Donnie's lab. The label says it'll make you super cool."

I removed my hand from my face and turned to Donnie with my eyebrows raised. "It does?"

"No...It says you're supposed to keep it super cooled." As he said this, Donnie had turned the jar in Mikey's hand around slightly to reveal the word 'cooled'. "As in temperature! This was a reject batch of retro mutagen, Mikey. It's dangerous!"

"Well, you could have made it a little more clear!" Mikey snapped back

Instead of responding, Donnie just spun the jar around to face Mikey. I walked around to where Mikey was so I could get a better look. The jar was anything but not clear. The whole back of the jar had been decorated with warning stickers such as: Caution, Danger, No, Poison, Rejects… and, rather ironically…Mikey Don't Eat Me.

"Still not that clear."

"Mikey, you would have to be blind or stupid not to know that that was not safe." I said to him whilst pointing out the warning labels to him on the jar.

"Secret, this is Mikey we're talking about." Raph told me as if I should have already known that.

I shrugged my shoulder. "True."

"Hey!"

Donnie sighed loudly. "Come on, let's get this over with."

And with that, all of us (Mikey being more reluctant than the rest of us) headed straight for the lair.

* * *

You know what all this means don't you… more tests.

Once again we were all gathered around Donnie's computer in the lab; even master splinter was there to see what damage his son had caused to himself. Finally after waiting for Donnie to run some diagnostics, some warning indicators popped onto Donnie screen, which was not good news.

"Oh, no." Donnie groaned.

"Please tell me that's a good "oh, no." Mikey weirdly asked.

 _When is their ever a good oh no? I thought._

"It's a terrible "oh, no." Donnie continued. "According to these blood tests, the mutagen in your system is unstable. You only have three hours until-"

"Until what?" Leo asked worriedly. "What'll happen to him?"

"In scientific terms, go boom." Donnie finished off, in a matter of fact tone

"I'm gonna explode!?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Like a massive zit."

"Ew!" The rest of us groaned in disgust.

As before Mikey didn't take the news well and fainted to the floor.

I looked down at Mikey on the floor before looking up at Donnie. "Is there anything you can do to stop Mikey from…you know?"

"But now that I know what caused this, I think I can engineer an antidote from the remaining sample." Donnie concluded, picking up and looking at the remaining reject batch in the jar.

"Thank God!" I breathed, fully relieved. Mikey was the turtle I was closest to, the idea of him exploding was just unthinkable.

Mikey was over the moon too. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you, man!"

He started hugging Donnie tightly but while doing so he also took possession of the reject batch of retro mutagen. This made me suspicious, maybe Mikey still believed this batch could help him improve himself, but I removed this thought out of my mind and tried to focus on what was going on.

"Okay, come on." Donnie said while struggling trying to push his brother off him.

"Then you must start right away." Master Splinter said urgently.

While Mikey was distracted, I wisely grabbed the jar off Mikey and put it to one side, just in case Mikey got anymore 'bright ideas'.

I'm just missing one key instrument though. Donnie announced while also standing up. A molecular centrifuge to mix the solution.

"A what?" Science isn't one of my strong points, neither is Maths so to me Donnie was speaking in a language even I couldn't understand and believe me I know a lot of languages.

But Mikey didn't seem so bothered to find out what a molecular centrifuge was… or how much it cost.

"No problem!" Money is no object he declared, before running over to Leo and asking... "Leo, can I borrow some cash?"

Leo rolled his eyes and I had silently chuckled to myself. _So much for money no object I_ thought to myself before once again turning my attentions towards Donnie, asking him…

"So…any ideas where can we find this...thing?"

"The only place I've ever seen a molecular centrifuge was at TCRI." Donnie answered.

Before I could ask what TCRI was, Raph had a question of his own.

"But we blew that place up when we took down the Kraang. What could be left?"

"You blew up a building!" I exclaimed, clearly shocked. "I knew you guys were crazy but I never knew you were that crazy. Wait, why did you blow up a building anyway?"

You see it all started… Leo began to explain, but was he stopped by Splinter.

"There is not time to explain, you must go and recover the equipment Donnie needs to help your brother." Splinter said to them before turning to address me. "Olivia I would appreciate if you would go and offer your assistance."

"Of course Master Splinter" I said giving him a bow before joining the others as we made our way to the shellraiser. All the while I could help thinking… _here we go again._

* * *

We arrived at the TCRI building, where Donnie was sure this is where we could find this molecular centrifuge. Finding this centrifuge would be a lot harder than I had anticipated due to the fact that the guys had certainly made a mess of the place the last time they were here and there was rubble and debris all over that place. There was even smash up robots that had gaps in their chest, these must be what the Kraang use to get about in them. I wanted to ask Donnie about them but now wasn't the best time.

"Everybody spread out and start looking." Donnie instructed.

We did as he said and we all started searching through the rubble for the centrifuge that Donnie needed to cure Mikey of his condition. I admit I wasn't looking that hard; I was too busy watching Mikey who was frantically scavenging through the wreckage. Plus I thought I heard something coming from further inside the building but I just shrugged it off as being nothing.

Mikey had barely started searching when he found what he thought could be the centrifuge, but it was actually a just a glass beaker.

"Is this a centrifudge?" Mikey asked holding up the beaker above his head.

"Centrifuge" Donnie corrected him as he looked to see what Mikey had in his hands. "No, that's a beaker."

Mikey groaned as he started rummaging around again, this time he found a microscope.

"Is this a centrifudge?" He asked Donnie again, holding up the microscope.

"That's a microscope."

Mikey whined and once again he held up what was obviously a beaker. "Is this a centrifudge?"

"That's the same beaker." Donnie said getting really fed up. "Oh, we're never gonna find it! This place is-"

"Shh shh shh." Leo interrupted Donnie and we all became still and quiet.

"What is it?" I whispered

"Listen. You hear that?"

I listened out and soon we all heard a voice coming from a different part of the wrecked building.

"Yes, yes! Perfect."

We left our current position and followed a voice that lead us to an African American man with an afro who was dressed in a purple jumper that was scavenging for scientific equipment just like us… but from what he was saying, he had a different purpose for the equipment than what we had.

"Bio-enhancers. DNA catalysts. Soon, I'll be able to create my own mutant army.  
Powerful, unstoppable!"

This strange man could have gone on all night if Raph hadn't of made our presence clear to him

"Dorkster Blockhead?"

The man froze and dropped a robotic head he was holding. You could sense that Raph had wound him up the wrong way.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" He answered angrily back to Raph whist also turning around. As soon as he had he backed shocked and fearful to see the guys. "Wha? T-turtles?

We all jumped down from our hiding place as stockman got to his feet with his box of scavenged goods in his hands.

"Here? Now?"

"Wait, wait. How do you know about them?" I asked Stockman with general curiosity. I mean it not very often the guys reveal themselves to humans, so why was this guy so special.

Stockman corrected his glasses before explaining his version of how he met the guys. "We met when I successfully broke into a building and they were begging for mercy at my feet."

I was totally unconvinced and folded my arms. "Yeah… and now the truth?"

However it was Raph to answer on behalf of stockman. "We gave him a beating and threw him into a dumpster."

"And I thought blowing this place up was anti-social behaviour." I said jokily.

It was during this conversation that Donnie noticed that Stockman had found the centrifuge what we had been looking for which was in the box alongside the other scientific junk.

"He's got the centrifuge! Hand it over, Storkman" Donnie demanded.

"Stockman!" He corrected Donnie frustrated as he dropped the box and other junk before clutching the centrifuge tighter to himself. "And no I found it first."

And just when I thought things couldn't get much worse…

"Mousers! Attack!"

 _Mousers?_

Just then, tiny robots with two legs and sharp teeth came from above Stockman and started to attack us. We all pulled out our weapons and started slicing the mousers into pieces…all except Mikey that is.

"Don't let 'em pop me!" He cried as he started running away from the mousers,

"It's okay Mikey I've got you back…and your front." I said while busily trying to block these things from Mikey and stopped myself from being hurt in the process as well.

After a moment of slicing and dicing and protecting Mikey, something else unusual happened. One of the mousers was about to attack Raph when it suddenly got squashed by a huge chunk of rock that fell from the ceiling. Then surprisingly another mutant came crashing through the ceiling and took out the rest of the mousers for us before facing Stockman.

There is no other way to describe the new arrival; they looked like a giant akita dog. The only difference between them and an akita is that akita dogs don't normally have spikes sticking out of its back and shoulder.

Although I was happy and grateful for the mutant's help, not one else seemed pleased to see him, especially Stockman.

"Dogpound!?"

The mutant dog, grinned maliciously at him. "Well, if it isn't weasely little stinkman."

"I'm guessing he's not a friend." I commented after me and the guys regrouped and got ready for another attack.

"Back off, Dogpound!." Leo warned the new arrival, pointing his katana at him. "We found him first."

Dogpound turned and noticed he had company. He also noticed me and I think he realised I was the 'inexperienced one' in the group.

"Stinkman, the turtles and some fresh meat?" Dogpound said, sounding pleased. And I thought I was having a bad day.

Dogpound then charged at us and all of us (except Mikey) also charged at him, but Dogpound just ploughed through us. I recovered myself and charged again alongside the guys at the mutant dog who just blocked my attack shoved me out of the way, just as he did with the guys. Then to make things worse Dogpound then grabbed Donnie and threw him at the three of us and we were all forced backwards into a pile of discarded Kraang bots. All four of us landed in heap on the floor. While down we tried to untangle ourselves and then we heard a panicked cry coming from Stockman.

"No, no, please! I'm extremely fragile!"

The four of us managed to get to our feet and chase after Dogpound and Stockman. Mikey was ahead of us doing the same because Stockman had the centrifuge and Mikey was desperate to get it to fix the damage he had caused to his skin.

Dogpound had one last sneaky trick up his sleeve (if he had one). With his huge paws he pounded a wall that also supported the ceiling beforing running off with Stockman and the centrifudge.

"My Centerfudge!"

Mikey continued to chase after them but the ceiling started to crumble and was about the crash on top of Mikey.

"Mikey!"

"Look out!"

Leo was able to push Mikey out of the way just in time, but the rest of us were partially buried underneath the collapsed ceiling and suffocating on dust caused by it. I started to cough along with Leo and Raph as Mikey rushed over to help.

"Guys, are you okay?" Mikey asked as he started unbarring us from the rubble.

"Been better, been worse." I replied, accepting Mikey's hand and was soon back on my feet.

"Yeah, thanks Mikey." Leo replied, grateful for his brother's help.

"They're gone." Raph commented about Dogpound and Stockman being gone.

"And they have the Centerfudge." Mikey said discouraged.

"Centrifuge." Donnie groaned before he shortly collapsed back on the floor. That battle and the ceiling collapse must have took more out of Donnie than the rest of us. I quickly made my mad over to Donnie and briefly check him over; once I was sure he was okay I helped him back onto his feet.

"Now what do we do?" I asked him as soon as he was standing on his own again.

"Our only option is to head back to the lair and come up with plan." He answered, but that was easier said than done due to our way out being blocked by rock and rubble.

Eventually though we were able to find an exit and we soon all clambered inside the shellraiser and headed back to the lair.

* * *

It wasn't until on the way back to the lair that I discovered that Mikey had more of a history with Dogpound than I originally realised. I was riding shotgun with Leo who told me (in hushed tones so Mikey couldn't hear) all about the rough history that Mikey has had with Dogpound.

Oh, and I found out that Mousers stood for: Mobile Offensive Underground Search and Retrieval Sentries. Bit of a mouthful if you ask me.

Anyway, turns out when Dogpound was a human he was known as the famous martial artist, Chris Bradford (who I personally thought was a bit of a prick). However Mikey highly admired Bradford and set out to meet Bradford and the two became 'friends'. Bradford even taught Mikey the Death Dragon move to prove that he trusted Mikey with the secret of this powerful move (that didn't turn out so well for Bradford because he didn't know Mikey can't keep a secret for toffee.)

It later transpired that Bradford was working for the Shredder and was really being friends with Mikey to find out where Splinter was. As you might have guessed, the news crushed Mikey and I don't think Mikey has truly gotten over the betrayal, causing this huge rivalry between the two mutants ever since.

Then the conversation I was having with Leo took a strange turn…While listening to the story about Dogpound and Mikey I had unknowably started rubbing some of the areas where I had been hit by Dogpound. Leo had noticed this and then he weirdly asked me if I often got myself into dangerous situations.

I answered the question by saying it was part of the job of being a vigilante and that despite everything I got myself into I always found a way to get out of it. I also joked that since joining the guys on these missions of theirs I've been putting myself in more danger than usual. However I don't think Leo took it the right way as he had a serious look on his face as he thanked me for telling him this and we spent the rest of the journey in an awkward silence.

Although I was bewildered and slightly shocked at how the conversation drastically went icy I decided to shove these feelings to the back of my mind. After all, I currently had Mikey to think about and how we could possible help him without the key component to his antidote.

Besides what happened with Leo is probably nothing…right?

* * *

After our failed attempt to obtain the centrifuge and with our bodies and egos bruised we headed back to the lair to figure out what we should do next.

Donnie had gone off to his lab to see how fast a rate Mikey's Zits were growing and how unstable they might get, while the rest of us were waiting around in the living room for his return. Me and Leo were sat on the couch and Raph was sat on a bean bag all of us miserable about what had recently taken place. At the same time, Mikey was making moaning and groaning noises as he paced around inside the pit like a zombie.

Eventually Raph was so angry and fed up; he stood up and punched the beanbag he had just been sitting on. "I can't believe that fleabag beat us. I want a rematch!"

"Easy Raph, focus on what's important." Leo told his brother calmly. "We need to get that centrifuge to cure Mikey."

"That is if I don't kill him for that constant moaning noise he keeps making. I said while covering my ears to try and drown out the sound. "It's driving me nuts."

"His zits are getting more unstable." Donnie explained as he opened his lab door and pulled out his whiteboard. "If any of them get popped, they could cause a chain reaction …ala my zit-popping diagram here."

Donnie kept pointing at a different picture that each had an image of Mikey's zits getting worse and worse, at the same time this grossed all of us out more and more until finally, Donnie had flipped the board over to reveal a large diagram of an exploded Mikey with "BOOM" appropriately added at the bottom.

"What? Mikey exclaimed. "So I pop either way?"

"We just have to keep you safe." Donnie explained to his little brother with his arm on his shoulder. "It's too dangerous to leave the lair."

Mikey was concerned for other reasons than his unstable zits. "But I never got to visit a wax museum, or learn pig Latin, or open a mummy's tomb where the mummy comes alive, but he's so cool we form a hip-hop group and travel around the world together in a golden UFO!... I wanna do that!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Mikey, the things that go on in that head of yours both enlighten me and frighten me."

"Right…" Raph said slowly before also placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Listen, Mikey, we're gonna get that centrifuge. We'll do whatever it takes to fix you."

"Wow, Raph. Thanks… oof"

Mikey had reached out to hug Raph, but due to Mikey state Raph had quickly moved backwards out of the way causing Mikey to fall flat to the floor.

"Mikey are you alright". I asked concerned.

"Uh huh." He replied, face still flat on the floor.

Soon we all gathered around Mikey, who was still on the floor, and started to think of places where this mutant Dogpound and Stockman guy could be…but as everything we did today, It was easier said than done.

"Okay, Dogpound and Boxcar, where could they be? The old city dump?"

"Nah, they turned it into a retirement home."

"The abandoned nuclear plant?"

"Now it's a nursery school."

"Could they possibly be hiding in the sewers somewhere?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You guys do."

"Ooh, what about Baxter's old lab?" Mikey asked after getting up of the floor with his arm raised high in the air."

"Why would Dogpound capture Dexter and take him to his old lab?" Raph asked. "It makes no sense."

"Well its better than some of the places we've come up with so far." I said, defending Mikey.

"See! You guys never take me seriously!" Mikey said angrily as he indicated his brothers with his finger.

The guys didn't respond to either of us and soon turned their attentions back to finding Dogpound and Stockman.

"Maybe they went to Bradford's Dojo."

"Possibility"

"You think he went back to TCRI?"

"Now why would he go back there? Doesn't make any sense?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikey sneak away from his brothers and slip under the turnstiles, leaving the lair. Whilst the guys were still discussing possible locations of where Dogpound and Stockman could be, I too decided to slip away and follow Mikey. There I found Mikey crouched low and talking to himself, not realising I was standing there and listening to the whole thing.

"Fine! If you guys aren't gonna listen to me, I'm not waiting around to explode."

He stared running towards the subway tunnel, but stopped after I had made my presence clear.

"Then I guess you will need a hand."

Mikey turned around to face me looking sad and miserable and after the day he was having I don't blame him.

"Go away secret, I'm just an ugly Ninja that no one takes seriously."

"Now you listen to me Michelangelo." I said approaching him. "Sometimes people are beautiful, not in looks or what they say, but in the way that they are and lucky for you, I happen to like the way you are."

"But…"

"No buts!" I said firmly whilst putting my hand gently on his shoulder. "You are my friend Mikey and I love you the way you are…zits and all. Now are we going to stand around here and wait for you to explode or are we going to stockman's lab to find that centerfudge?"

I winked at Mikey and a smile appeared on his face. At that moment, Mikey was about to give me a hug but I took a few spaces backwards to avoid the embrace, just in case it caused that chain reaction Donnie warned us about.

"Better safe than sorry Mikey… Now let's get going".

* * *

After me and Mikey went AWOL, we quickly made our way to this Baxter stockman's lab.

Even though it would have been quicker we couldn't take the shellraiser because… **A** Leo had the keys and **B** I can't drive and I'm not sure Mikey can drive either, at least not the shellraiser or not very well. So we had no choice but to go on foot, however on a brighter note Mikey knew a shortcut meaning we got there much faster than I expected. Good thing too as Mikey's zits were starting to grow in size and I reckoned it wouldn't be long until they, in scientific term, went 'boom!'

After arriving at the labs location and after some ninja stealth and agility not only we had made it inside the lab undetected, we made it up high safely away from detection. The lab itself looked very high tech and there was a massive tank of mutagen within the lab. Stockman must have somehow stolen or scavenged it and the rest of the equipment from the Kraang.

Funnily enough, the both of us had just got to the lab just in time to see things getting really peculiar.

For starters, Baxter stockman was wearing a collar around his next that had tiny mutagen capsules attached to it. The other thing was that dog pound and stockman where not alone, they were now joined by a usual reddish mutant fish with robotic legs. Despite travelling around a lot in my lifetime, I've never seen a fish that looked so peculiar… but nowadays nothing seems to surprise me.

"I knew it. Mikey stated, ending my thoughts about the mutants and Stockman. I knew Baxter would be here hatching a plan, wearing a dog collar."

I raised my brow and gave him a questioning look. "Really?"

"Well maybe not the dog collar part." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes but my attention was alerted by the zits on Mikey's shell that started to pulsate causing Mikey and myself to get extremely worried.

"No, no, no, no, no." He whined. "Please not yet."

Soon his zits settled down and stopped pulsating and we both gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew!"

It was nerve wracking enough that we were in enemy territory, but the fact that Mikey could explode at any moment would make the calmest person crack under pressure.

We watched stockman starting working on a 'cure' for the two mutants when Mikey spotted what we were looking for.

"The centrifuge! Am I glad to see you."

Mikey pulled out his nunchucks and converted them into his Kusarigama. He then started lowering down the long kusarigama chain and was trying to use the sickle-like blade as a hook so he could hook onto and pull up the centrifuge with his chain, like he was fishing.

While this was going on, this fish mutant was twittering on about wanting to be a human.

"If you're going to make him human, then I want to be a man as well. I want to live as a man, love as a man, not a fish. Do you hear?"

Mikey had managed to get the sickle-blade close to the centrifuge but the chain kept swaying and nudged the blade so it kept poking Dogpound in the shoulder. Mikey gulped and I held my breath as Mikey as he started to swing the blade closer to the centrifuge.

Suddenly Dogpound spotted us, grabbed the chain and yanked on it hard, threatening to pull Mikey down with him.

"Mikey!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of Mikey, but it was no use as I was dragged down with him.

Luckily we both managed to land on our feet as we both landed not that far away from Dogpound, Stockman and the talking fish.

"Fools!"

"Don't touch me! I'm highly contagious." Mikey said hastily, faking having a cough. "See?" Mikey then walked sideways like a crab towards the table where the centrifuge was along with the other scavenged science equipment. "So how about I take that gadget and get out of your fur?"

Mikey tried to reach out and make a grab for the centrifuge but Dogpound pounded his fist on the table and Mikey quickly pulled his arms safety out of the way.

"Yeah I don't think he's convinced Mikey." I said, joining Mikey near the table, getting into a defensive position just in case.

"I'd rather you stay and people think I'm ugly." Dogpound said harshly to Mikey.

I quickly glanced at Mikey who I could see was feeling very unconformable and upset at the comment. That mutant had some nerve. After all, this mutant wasn't what I would call good looking and there was no way I was going to remain quiet after what he said to Mikey.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently you mangy mongrel!"

Dogpound growled at me and I could hear Mikey chuckle ever so lightly, but to my surprise the fish also started laughing.

"What's so funny fishy?" I snapped at him, causing the fish to laugh even harder.

"You are feisty one and by the sound of your voice, a feisty girl. What a pleasure this is." The fish then bowed low; obviously trying to charm me…it wasn't working. "Hey bela, why don't you leave this freakish turtle and come work for me? I promise you the benefits will be worth it."

I gave a snort of digust at his idea for my life. "In your dreams, you talking fish dish."

The smile on the fish faded and he started to glare at me, showing me some more of his sharp teeth.

After seeing the teeth Mikey leaned over and we started having a hushed talk with each other with the bad guys looking on.

"Careful of the teeth, Raph got bitten and went cuckoo."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks. So what ingenious name did you give the fish?"

"Fish face."

"Okay, now you just got lazy."

"It was that or robo-carp."

"Fair enough."

The two of us could have easily gone on all night, but dogpound had clearly had enough and wanted to cause some pain…to us…or Mikey.

"Watch Stinkman." Dogpound told Fishface, throwing the remote for the mutagen collar to him. "I wanna tear this turtle apart myself."

Dogpound completely ignored me and went straight for Mikey. Mikey backed away before springing off the wall and charging at Dogpound with nunchucks. Unfortunately Dogpound was able to strike Mikey right in the stomach and Mikey went shooting upwards, hit the ceiling before just grabbing onto one of the roof beams and started to pull himself up.

Dogpound was about to go and join Mikey up on the roof beams to finish him off while Mikey was still hanging off the beam. Luckily for Mikey I knew what he Dogpound was planning and stomped on his tail causing him to yelp in pain.

"Going somewhere?"

Dogpound just growled at me and before I could react he swung his arm around and knocked me out of the way, which seemed to be happening a lot tonight. The disruption however had given Mikey enough time to pull himself up onto the beam and I could hear Mikey addressing his zits that must have started to pulsate.

"Calm down, zits. Calm down."

Dogpound had now joined Mikey and was ready to finish what he started, but before anything happened. Mikey looked down, spotted me and yelled…

"Get the Centrifudge!"

I was reluctant to leave Mikey alone with the mutt, but if we couldn't get that centrifuge so Donnie could whip up an antidote then it would be game over for Mikey. So I quickly turned my attentions away from Mikey and Dogpound and focused on getting the centrifuge, but as everything else tonight, this task was easier said than done. The centrifuge was now being guarded by fish face and he didn't look like he was willing to give it to me so easily.

Looks like I'm left with the cadela. He said tauntingly trying to provoke me.

Guess what? It worked! "Come and get some you cuzão!"

We pulled out our main weapons charged head on at each other head on, not holding back. I listened to Mikey's advice as was trying to say far away from the teeth as possible… however in the spur of the moment I completely forgot to avoid the legs and got kicked hard in the stomach. I don't know if you have ever been kicked before, if you have its 10 X's worse with robotic legs.

"Note to self: Avoid the Teeth AND the LEGS." I groaned, kneeling on the ground and clutching my stomach at the same time.

Fishface sniggered at me. "What's the matter? Giving up so easily?"

"You wish." I said ready to go again.

Before I got a chance to go again, we were both interrupted by Stockman's timid voice.

"Excuse me."

"What!?" We both yelled at him in unison.

Baxter nervously pointed upwards and we both looked up to find Dogpound holding into Mikey who was holding into a piece of wood while both mutants were dangling over the tank of mutagen. The three of us watched in silence as Dogpound desperately tried to climb up Mikey to get to safety, but Mikey kicked Dogpound off him and the mutant dog fell into the vat of mutagen below. Mikey soon joined us and we all watched as we could see Dogpound in the mutagen tank, writhing and screaming in pain and discomfort.

"Oh snap." Mikey said triumphantly. "Dogs hate getting wet."

Before I could say anything, Dogpound emerged from the mutagen tank and we all backed up as he landed in front of us.

"Some Dogs."

Dogpound didn't look like Dogpound anymore. The mutagen bath he had made him look like a skeletal werewolf with a silver tone of fur, a longer snout, razor sharp teeth and orange yellow eyes.

"Incredible" I breathed examining at Dogpound's new mutant state. I'd never seen mutagen mutate something like this before and to see mutagen turn a mutant into a super mutant was beyond anything I could describe.

Dogpound roared at us, he was completely out of control. He then bounded over to us and with two swipes he knocked fish face and stockman flying one way and me the other. I landed with a hard thud on the ground I looked up to see dogpound following Mikey around the mutagen tank that just mutated him, his sharp claws scrapping against the glass.

"Uh, maybe you need a day or two to get to know the new you, dogpound?" Mikey suggested nervously.

Dogpound roared again and quickly grabbed Mikey in his boney claws and Mikey screamed in fear.

"Get away from him!" I warned Razar rushing over to them, throwing a knife at Razar's paw trying to get him to drop Mikey. What I didn't know was the mutagen had rapidly improved his speed and when I was close enough and before I could react; Razar had reached his arm out and grabbed me and well, holding onto the both of us tightly so we couldn't wriggle free.

"I feel the mutagen coursing through me." Razar told us, while gripping onto us tighter than before and also checking himself out. "I'm faster, stronger, more powerful than ever. I feel like a ninja again."

1"Plus you don't have zits, which is a bonus." Mikey said giving himself the once over too.

"Not now Mikey" I gasped, struggling to breathe.

"To thank you for this, I'll make your ends swift."

Dogpound then threw Mikey and then me straight at the nearby wall. Fortunately my years of circus training helped me to correct my postion and land performing back flips before ending up back on my feet. Mikey was able to hook his Kusarigama and wrapped the long chain around a rooftop beam and was able to swing himself away from a rough landing, however he got dangerously close to popping his zits on the wall we had been thrown at.

"Steady."

When safely back on the ground we both sighed in relive, until the Mikey zits started to gurgle again causing Mikey to whimper.

"You alright?" I asked as his zits managed to calm down.

"Been better, been worse." He answered, mimicking what I had said earlier.

Dogpund then roared in frustration and Mikey, who was now fully fed up, stood his ground.

"Rawr yourself, you razor-faced dog!"

"Don't ever call me dog!"

"You got it… Rahzar!"

I groaned. "Seriously? Of all the times you have to rename him now."

Before Mikey could say anything Rahzar tried to take a swing at us … suddenly out of the blue a familiar sai appeared of nowhere and hit 'Rahzar' in the paw, knocking it away from us.

"Get away from my brother!"

Raph also came tearing in out of nowhere and kicked Rhazar hard in the stomach, pushing him away from us and soon Mikey was joined by Leo and Donnie, who were both

"Oh hey guys." Mikey said casually.

"What's up?" I said, acting casual too.

"You're lucky we noticed you were gone in time, Mikey." Leo scolded his brother before turning to me. "You too secret."

"Even luckier that I knew you'd both come here". Raph said. What were you think…"

Raph didn't have time to finish because he was kicked down by Fishface who had just recovered from Rahzar's attack.

"Fish face!" Donnie cried.

If that wasn't bad enough, Rahzar was right behind him and willing to attack us again.

"Scatter!" Mikey ordered and we all separated and darted out of the way, Donnie on one side of Rahzar and me, Mikey and Donnie on the other.

"Um, so what happened to Dogpound? Donnie asked, anxiously.

Ha, he got double-mutated, now I call him "Rahzar. Mikey said proudly.

"I fail to see the funny side myself Mikey." I told him, seriously.

Rahzar roared ferociously. Leo attacked Rahzar trying to take him down but was sent flying into a nearby wall. Then Donnie tried by swinging his bō staff madly but he was grabbed by the face and thrown at Raph who also tried attacking Rahzar from up high.

I wanted to attack, but after tonight I realised that no matter how hard I tried I was not match for Rahzar.

Donnie! Raph! Mikey then screamed when Rahzar nearly stepped backwards on the centrifuge. "The centrifudge!"

Mikey grabbed the centrifuge from underneath Rahzar's feet and leapt high out of the way, Razar then intercepted Mikey and the centrifuge was knocked of his hand. I then darted over to where the centrifuge was head and caught it safely in my arm and clutched it tightly.

Still wanting the centrifuge, Rahzar charged at me and I could see Mikey waving his arms as if to say "I'm open".

"Mikey heads up!" I called and I threw the centrifuge at Mikey.

Rahzar then doubled back and when after Mikey, who ran away as I too started waving my arms about to say "I was open."

"Right back at yah Secret!" Mikey called as he threw the centrifuge back at me and I ran out of the way of Rahzar, preparing to throw back to Mikey when I got an opening.

* * *

While me and Mikey were having a game of doggy in the middle with Rahzar, elsewhere Raph and Fishface (who turns out also have a rivalry) were preparing for a long waited face off. Before doing so however, Fishface turned his attentions towards Stockman, who was now hiding behind a nearby pillar.

"If I were you, I'd get my mousers out here now!" He told stockman, his fish finger dangerously over the button that releases the mutagen in the Stockman's collar. Stockman received the message loud and clear and pulled his own controller and started activating the remaining mousers he had.

Soon the lab was filled with the robotic screams of the tiny but pesky robots, much to the dismay of Donnie and Leo who had been left to deal with them.

"Great, more Mousers." Donnie complained before starting attacking the mousers with the aid of his eldest brother.

Anyway… Now back to the action with me and Mikey.

Even though I had the centrifuge, Rahzar still preferred to chase after Mikey than get the centrifuge. To get away from Rahzar, Mikey bounced off the mutagen tank and latched onto another roof beam and was now hanging about up there safety out of Rahzar's reach… for now that is.

"Guys?" He called out. "I'm bursting at the seams…and Rahzar's gonna pop me!"

"Hang in there Mikey, I'm coming!" I called back to him, putting the centrifuge down so I could go and give Mikey a well needed hand.

While I was racing over to Mikey, Rahzar had leapt up at Mikey but Mikey let go of the beam and landed feet first on the ground right next to where I had just darted to.

"Not good, not good."

"You can say that again Mikey."

With Rahzar only a short distance away, Mikey noticed a long thick black cord nearby that was also connected to one of the control panels responsible for controlling the electricity in this place… then it hit him.

Mikey gasped. "I just sorta had an idea."

He looked at me for approval and I said enthusiastically. "Do it!"

With my approval Mikey started waving to Rahzar and calling him over like he was a dog.

"Here Boy! Good Dog!"

Rahzar took the bait and lunged at Mikey with his claws out. At the last second Mikey ducked and Rahzar ended up digging his claws right into the control panel.

Me and Mikey both cheered and I gave Mikey a high five in celebration.

"Yeah! You just got shell-shocked, son!"

"Yeah! That was an electrifying idea Mikey."

Despite being busy fighting the mousers, Donnie had seen what his brother had just done and he too had a plan all of his own too.

"Everyone, to high ground, now!"

We all did as he said. Once we were all gathered on the roof beams, Donnie used his staff to damage the sprinkler system causing it and the fire alarm to go off. Soon water was raining down from the sprinklers and onto Stockman, fFshface and Rahzar, who still had his claws stuck in the thick cable.

That's when Donnie's plan worked… the water from the sprinkler system reacted with the electricity in the damaged cable causing a huge electric shock right across the lab, destroying the remaining mousers and knocking out Stockman, Fishface and Rahzar.

With the battle now over and the bad guys and also seeing as Mikey wasn't up for telling bad pun jokes, I decided to have a crack at one.

"That was shocking, wouldn't you agree?"

As expected, the guys all started to groan at my joke…well apart from Mikey.

"Dude, I'm about to pop and I think we destroyed the centrifudge."

"Don't be so sure."

Raph then pulled out the centrifuge from behind his shell. Mikey was overjoyed and now that we finally had what we came for we hurriedly made our exit out of the lab, before our enemies could regain consciousness.

* * *

As soon as we got back to the lair we once again headed straight for the lab so Donnie could start working on Mikey's antidote. While Donnie was doing that, Mikey was trying to distract himself with a comic book while Raph, Leo and myself were discussing our recent battle with Stockman and the two mutants. Plus I was doing my usual after battle activity of drawing what mutant creature that I faced during the course of the night, this time I had two to draw.

"So they were shredder henchmen?" I asked as I finished off sketching the newly mutated Rahzar and started on sketching Fishface into my sketchbook. "I've seen street thugs more threatening than those three idiots."

"My thoughts exactly." Raph said in agreement.

Leo on the other hand wasn't so agreeable. "Don't get over confident Secret. You and Mikey could have been badly hurt or worse if we hadn't have intervened when we did."

"You're worrying over nothing Leo." I assured him, still sketching Fishface. "Don't get me wrong, I did appreciate that you turned up and helped us out, but I can look after myself and besides, it did turn out right in the end. It usually does."

It looked like Leo was going to protest but just then Donnie had just finished the antidote and started pouring it on some acne pads he happened to have lying around.

"Antidote's ready, Mikey."

Mikey immediately dropped the comic book he was reading and darted over to where the acne pad were and gathered them all up in his arms.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Mikey started rubbing the acne pads all over his shell, and the rest of us gather nearer to Donnie to watch Mikey.

"Did you have to put the antidote on those acne pads?" Leo asked his brother, grinning.

No, but it is hilarious. Donnie admitted, also grinning

I just shook my head and smiled. _Some things never change._

The antidote soon worked and Mikey was back to his usually Zit free, joyful self again.

"Look at me! Yeah, boy! I'm super cute again. Whoo!"

He then rushed over to Donnie and gave him such a big hug that Donnie was lifted into the air. "Thanks Donnie, You're the best!"

Okay Mikey, I think Donnie would like to breathe now. I hinted to Mikey.

Mikey took the hint and put Donnie down. Mikey had just put Donnie back on the ground when Splinter entered the room, looking very proud of his son's achievements.

"I must commend you on your resolve, Michelangelo. You thought you needed to improve yourself, but you had everything you already needed inside, in here."

Splinter place a finger of where Mikey's heart was located and Mikey smiled proudly at his sensei. He then turned round to look at his brothers and me.

"See, guys?" He said, self-satisfied. "Who was right about Baxter's secret hideout, huh? Me!"

Splinter's proudness faded from his face and he lowered and started shaking his head. I too shook my head but unlike splinter I had a wide smile on my face.

"You had no clue." Leo said, not believing a word Mikey was saying.

"Oh no." Donnie exclaimed. Mikey, you- you have a zit forming on the end of your nose!

Are you kidding me!? Mikey cried. No! Why!?"

I put my sketch pad down and went over to Mikey to examine him closely. There was no sight of a zit whatsoever.

Chill Mikey, you're clear I said reassuring him. No zits.

Mikey felt his nose and realised I was telling him the truth.

His three brothers burst out laughing, but Mikey was not amused.

"Donnie! I'm gonna…" Mikey roared and I quickly moved out of the way just as Mikey pounced on his brother and they all started wrestling each other on the floor.

I laughed as I watched Mikey wrestling around with his brothers on the lab floor; it was good to see my friend back to his usual self. Hopefully he has learnt his lesson about messing around with Donnie's experiments, but as said earlier, this is Mikey we're talking about.

"I never got the chance to thank you Olivia."

I turned round to see Splinter smiling at me.

"What for?" I asked, curiously.

"Michelangelo told me what you said to him, how it gave him great strength when he needed it." Splinter explained. "It is good to know my sons have a good friend to support them when they need guidance."

"Thank my deda; he was the one who raised me not to judge people by their appearances."

At the mention of my deda, I felt strangely saddened. I mean he's takes the best care of me and is always there to comfort and support me in my times of need and yet I am keeping something as big as all this a secret from him. I can never seem to shift this feeling of guilt I have about that, even though I know it's to protect him.

Splinter seemed to read my mind and I felt him place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I understand Olivia that you wish to tell your grandfather about your secret activities and about us."

"I admit it's hard not telling him." I confessed. "He's the first person I turn to when I need help and I've never kept a secret this big from him….But I know that it is okay to keep secrets, when you know in your heart it is the right thing to do."

Olivia Splinter said gently. If you ever feel that you need to talk, my door is always open to you.

I appreciate that Master Splinter, thank you. I said giving him a short bow.

"Olivia please, you may call me Splinter". He said removing his hand from my shoulder and heading for the door.

"And you are free to call me secret, like your sons do." I told him before he left the room.

However before leaving the room, he briefly stopped and turned around to look at me. "Olivia, I hardly leave the lair to tell anyone your identity besides I think Olivia suits you better."

Then he left the lab and I was left with the guys who had finally stopped their wrestling match and were all sprawled on the floor.

I yawn then escaped my mouth and I knew it was time to call it an night.

"Well as much as this Zituation has been fun, I'd better get home before deda sends out a search party."

I was about to leave the lair when I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Mikey I have a gift for you."

I walked back over to my sketch pad and flicked through the pages until I found the one I was looking for. I then carefully ripped it out of the book so I wouldn't tear it, folded it up and passed it to Mikey. Mikey accepted the piece of paper while also giving me a confused look.

I simply winked and said. "See yah later guys." And then I left.

As soon as I was gone Mikey rushed off to his room so he could see what I had given him before his brother saw. He slowly and carefully opened the folded up page to reveal what was drawn on the piece of paper. The drawing did what I hoped it did and made him feel happy then he ever thought he could have been tonight.

The drawing I had given him was a selection of small different sketches of him doing the things that makes Mikey him. One was of him engrossed in a TV show, one was of him cooking, another of him training with his nunchucks, and another was about him on his skateboard and many others that showed Mikey who he truly was.

In a spare space in the corner I had wrote: **Stop disliking yourself for everything you aren't and start liking yourself for who you are. Secret X**

 **P.S. No matter what you think of yourself, remember you will always be my friend.**

* * *

I wish that could have been the end of this story, but sadly it wasn't.

I was in the living room part of the lair… but I was also in my pyjama shirt and pants again. I instantly knew what was going on and I wasn't happy about it.

 _Another dream… great!_

I looked around at the dream version of the lair when I spotted Leo sitting on the couch deep in thought. For a moment I forgot that I was dreaming because everything seemed so real, I headed over to where Leo was sat and started waving at him.

"Hey Leo." I said to him. "What's up?"

I got no reply. Then I remembered I was still dreaming, stopped waving and folded my arms instead.

"Oh right, they can't see or hear me." I said to myself. "Now what?"

I heard footsteps and I watched Leo looked up and see Raph come into the living room and walked to the edge of the pit.

What got your shell in a twist Raph asked jumping down to sit on the couch down _exactly_ where I was sitting.

I thought he was going to jump on me and I closed my eyes expecting to feel pain, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and freaked out a bit when I saw that Raph had passed through me as if I was a ghost.

 _I forgot that happens_ I thought and I quickly shift over so I was sitting next to Raph instead of being straight through him.

Leo remained quiet for a few more seconds before finally telling his brother what was on his mind.

"Raph, I don't think Secret should come with us on missions anymore."

This news was new to me and I wasn't happy one bit about it.

"What? Why?" Me and Raph asked at exactly the same time, but Leo could only hear Raph ask the question and responded directly to him.

"She's too irresponsible and rushes into danger without thinking about the consequences. She is a danger to herself and to others."

So am I! Raph openly admitted, getting angrier at his brother. "So why aren't I getting kicked of the team?"

"Unlike Secret you've had the training Raph." Leo explained calmly to his younger brother." Without the proper training she's undisciplined, unfocused and she's a liability to the group."

"She's also determined, courageous and a born fighter." Raph said, counteracting his brother's argument. "Not to mention she had a good heart and sees past what we look like. If I didn't know better I swear she's just like…"

Raph didn't finish what he was going to say, because at that precise moment everything made sense to Raph why Leo was being so critical about me.

"I get it! You don't want anyone to hurt her… including us. You don't want to hurt her like we hurt April. Is that it?"

"I've made up my mind." Leo said stubbornly, ignoring the question. "Secret is not allowed on anymore missions and that is the end of it."

The discussion between the two brothers was over. Raph realised Leo wasn't going to listen to reason and decided to leave his brother alone with his thoughts.

"You're the boss Leo" Raph said begrudgingly, standing up and heading to where his bedroom was, leaving me and Leo alone together.

Leo sat there in complete silence, thinking hard about what he should do about this problem…about me. I wanted to scream, to beg him to let me still be part of the dream…but I didn't. What good would it do anyway… he couldn't hear and if he could I bet he wouldn't listen. Then, like the previous dream I had about April and her dad… everything faded out and blackness fell upon the scene.

* * *

When I finally awoke from this dream I immediately sat upright and took a moment to figure out where I was and what I had just seen. I was there. I was there in the lair listening in on a conversation between Leo and Raph about me! There was no possible way I could have imagined that, or could I? I mean, these dreams of mine… could all of them be vision of what has or what will be or was this one due to insecure thoughts hidden deep within my mind.

Despite all the doubts of the trustworthiness of this dream, one question was still on my mind… Was I really a liability to the team?

After a while, I decided not to let this question or dream bother me at this moment in time, for now I was gonna try and catch up on some much needed sleep. After all, when you are friends with four teenage mutant ninja turtles…anything can happen.


	7. Target: April O'Neil

**I know! It's been waaaay too long since I've added a new chapter, but I've had my reasons. First of all I had university interviews at the start of the year and guess what…**

 **I've been offered a university place!**

 **Then I had other stories I wanted to focus on 'The Interesting Life of Lavinia: The Movie' and my new story 'Sirius Black and Amelia White: The Prisoner of Azkaban'. If you haven't read them yet then I advise you do and please leave a review to all my stories so I know if improvements need making.**

 **And finally, I've had bad writers block on this chapter :(**

 **Now all reasons and excuses are out of the way, please enjoy the long awaited chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Target: April O'Neil**

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Hi there, sorry about all that. That was just me nearly being made road kill because I forgot to look before crossing a busy New York road. The reason why I was nearly run over is because I overslept this morning due to another late night, my alarm not going off and deda was out early so he wasn't there to wake me up. Now I'm extremely late.

I've managed to save some time by taking a short cut across the rooftops but I decided to make the final leg of my journey on the ground just in case I got spotted. After all it would look suspicious if I dropped off the rooftops straight in front of the school, for some reason that's not the normal thing to do in New York. Its times like this I wish I could have some more time to focus more on my 'civilian life' but crime is on the never ending increase, not to mention the threat of new mutant problems popping up no thanks to the guys and those blasted Kraang Mutagen Canisters.

To top it all off these dreams of mine are getting weirder each time I close my eyes. Last night the fire dream returned again, followed by Karai with a those pink brain like creatures in robotic suit and a giant robot and finally I saw April kissing Donnie in the lair, but seeing as she made it perfectly clear what she thinks about the turtles I'm not certain that dream will come true. Then of course there is that dream I had on Saturday where Leo says I shouldn't be allowed to come with them on missions anymore.

But I can't let that worry me now; I have more important things to worry about, like getting to class before I get in major trouble. Due to my mad dashing and unorthodox shortcuts, I would only be about 10 maybe 15 minutes late at the most if I kept up the pace I was going, as long as I wasn't stopped by a hall monitor or teacher that was out of class.

Turns out it was neither that caused me to stop, nor was I the only student not in class.

This particular student was what most people would call a jock. After all he was good a sport, worked out at lot and was really popular. Not to mention he was gorgeous to look at and had one of the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen. But as you know, I tend to look past what the eyes see and look deeper inside of a person to see if they are a good kind person or the complete opposite. In this case it was the complete opposite. You see at this moment in question he was attempting (and succeeding) to shove another classmate into an empty locker.

At this point I was having a two way fight in my mind. My civilian side of me kept telling me to forget it and head to class, but my vigilante side wouldn't let me walk away from this…guess which side won?

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked as I started walking towards him.

The jock looked up at me, but he was still trying to push the locker door shut. "Shouldn't you?"

"Let's just say I have an unreliable alarm clock." I said as I stopped not that far away from him. "Now how about you let him out before I make you?"

With an evil smirk the Jock managed to shut the locker with his victim stuck inside. He then got so close to me that it felt he was towing over me, even if he wasn't that much taller than me. He then went to punch me however I stepped out of the way of the attack, grabbed his arm, shifted my weight and threw him to the ground. The jock quickly sat himself up and stared at me, unable to register what had just happened. I on the other hand remained calm and walked over to where he was so I was now looking down on him for a chance instead of him looking down on everyone else.

"Now, don't you have a class you need to fail in?" I asked him, fixing him a threatening glare.

The Jock scampered to his feet and legged it down the hall, obviously not wanting a round 2. With the bully jock gone I headed over to the locker door, threw it open and helped the student who had been shoved into it, get out. The guy in the locker kind of reminded me of Donnie; he looked like he was a fan of science due his t-shirt having the periodic table on it. He overall appearance also look incredibly neat and tidy, except for his blacked rimmed glasses that was joined together with tape meaning this hadn't been the first time he'd been bullied.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I stepped back to him room to get out of the locker. "If he bothers you again, find me and I'll deal with it. I'd also prefer if you didn't mention any of this to anyone."

He didn't say anything but he did nod to show he both understood and agreed to not tell anyone about my brief fight with the Jock.

"You headed to maths?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Good that's where I'm headed, and boy, do I need a good excuse to explain where I've been. You don't happen to know any good ones do you?"

As we both headed off to class, an unknown witness came out of hiding. Unknown to me at the time April O'Neil wasn't in class either, and she had just witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

It was a miracle l that I didn't get a detention. The excuse I came up with was that I arrived a little late and couldn't remember where the classroom was until I met up with the locker victim or Peter as his name turned out to be. Luckily seeing as I did rescue him from the locker, Peter backed up my story so I was off the hook, as long as I wasn't late for maths again.

I'm glad I didn't get a lunchtime detention because something unusual happened during my lunch break. After a quick lunch, I was in the library trying to find a book for a homework assignment when I was hit on the head by a book from one of the top shelves.

When I took a closer look I discovered that the book was all about psychic abilities. I decided to have a quick flick at the different chapters that included information about telepathy, telekinesis and reading tea leaves. I kept on flicking through when I somehow stopped at a chapter that both started to freak me out and also give me answer…

 **Precognition: The ability to foresee events before they happen.**

 **Visions of the future happen through Extrasensory perception (ESP), also known as a sixth sense. Visions are mostly seen in dreams know as Precognition dreams. Although it is not uncommon for someone to be able to see visions when they are awake, they mostly happen when a person is asleep and dreaming. If visions are experienced when a person is awake they are seen in day dreams or sudden trances. Precognition can also be channelled through auditory hallucinations, rapid random thoughts or instinct**.

The chapter had some more information on precognition and there was even a chapter about Retrocognition, also known as postcognition, the ability to see past events and the Opposite of Precognition.

I was also curious about how a book like this got into the school library, because the only books allowed in this library are supposed to be educational (not to mention boring). I asked the librarian about it, but they didn't know how it got there and said I could keep it. I may not know how this book ended up in the library but I'm glad I found it because this book was gonna help me out a lot with everything that was happening. The librarian also told me to get a move on as the bell was about to go to signal lunch was over as I should get prepared for my next lesson. She was right. I was so engrossed in this book I didn't realise where the time went.

I hurried off to my locker so I could put the book away until later. I was about to close my locker and head off to my chemistry class when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and checked the caller ID: Donnie.

 _What does he want?_ I thought as I pressed the answer icon my phone and placed it to my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked rather abruptly.

"Hello to you to." He said sounding narked.

"Sorry for skipping the formalities, but I told you not to call me during school time. What do you want anyway?"

There was a short pause. "How's April?"

I couldn't believe Donnie sometimes. Of all the times he had to ask about April he chooses now, right when I need to get to a lesson.

"What do you want to know?" I asked trying to mask the irritation in my voice that I was currently feeling

"Is she missing me—I mean us? How is she doing at school? IS she upset? Is she with that punk kid? Is she…"

I blocked out most of Donnie's non-stop questions until he finally decided to shut up and the line went quiet.

"Are you finished?"

"Uh huh"

"April's fine and that's all I'm saying. Now please stop calling me while I'm in school. I'll tell you more when I see you tonight. See you later."

I then quickly pressed the end call icon and popped my phone back in my pocket jean pocket.

"Sheesh."

I closed my locker door and almost jumped a mile. April was standing right behind my locker door; she was either getting something from her locker as our locker were so close to each other, or she listening in to my conversation.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry; I just…just wanted to know if you knew where you were going." She said quickly, as if she had just come up with a reason to explain her possible eavesdropping.

"Chemistry," I said, still suspicious of April's intentions. "If you are heading that way you are free to join me."

April decided to take my offer and we headed off to chemistry class together. The silence between us was awkward. I could tell she was desperate to say something but she kept quiet.

Finally I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I know you want to say something so go ahead and say it."

April look slightly taken aback but she was able to quickly compose herself.

"Who was that…on the phone?" she asked.

 _Great_ I thought. _She was listening in._

My mind was working overtime trying to think of a good reply. For obvious reasons I couldn't tell her that Donnie, a turtle she vowed she never wanted to speak to again, was on the phone to me asking about her. That's just creepy and I've grown up with all kinds of creepy. Then she would want to know how I know Donnie and that would lead to her finding out about my secret life and frankly; I don't trust her enough to tell her the truth. Oh yeah, and Mikey mentioned something about April getting feeling about things, so she might sense if I'm lying or not. I wonder if she possible has physic abilities too.

"Well?"

April was starting to get impatient but I then managed to come up with a solution. I would April tell the truth, but not exactly the whole truth.

"A friend of mine, they don't go to this school."

"Why not?"

"Home schooled."

"So how did you meet if not a school?"

"Around."

"So, what are they like?"

Am I being interrogated or something? I asked, not trying to make it sound like all these questions were getting on my nerves, even though they were.

April didn't answer my question; instead she asked another question that caught me off guard. "Do they know me?"

I stopped walking. April must have overheard me talking on the phone, but I didn't want to tell her it was Donnie in case she thought he was spying on her. That's the last thing Donnie needed especially how April already hated him so much for accidently mutating her dad.

Maybe, I dunno. I replied, trying to act nonchalant. Why?

You mentioned my name when you were talking to this friend of yours. April replied, her suspicious about me and the phone call obviously growing. Are you sure they don't know me?

Luckily the bell finally rang to signal that everyone should hurry off to their classes. Talk about being saved by the bell.

"Let's continue this discussion after I get baffled with scientific words I don't understand." I said to April before darting inside the classroom, away from her questions.

Luckily there was no more awkward conversation because April sat with another girl she knew called Urma and I sat next to Peter. Since helping him earlier we've been hanging around together and we keep saving each other a seat depends who in class first. After all, he needed a friend in school and so did I so it was a perfect for both of us.

Even though I spend the whole of the lesson trying to focus on 'principles of chemical reactions', I couldn't help get the feeling that April was getting suspicious of me. Did she know that it was Donnie keeping tabs on her or did she suspect someone else in play, like the foot clan or this Kraang I keep hearing about. I did know one thing; I was going to have to be more careful when I was near April before something drastic could happen.

* * *

I decided to hand around after school that day for two reasons: 1. April was at chess club tonight so she was hanging around and 2. There was an art club on tonight. So I thought I could do something I love and also keep an eye on April as she headed for home.

I tried to get in touch with deda to say I would be home later than expected but I go no reply. Where the hell was he at? I just hope he wouldn't get too suspicious if I got home and he was expecting me home sooner. But that was a risk I was willing to take.

I was on top of a building on the opposite side of the road, keeping an eye on April when I spotted a certain turtle also following her. Donnie had obviously been too impatient to wait for my April report and had decided to follow her instead. I think April sensed someone was following her because Donnie had just leaped to another rooftop when April looked up at the spot where Donnie had just been a few seconds ago. April then turned left and entered a back alley and I decided to quickly crossed over and make my way onto the same building Donnie had been.

I had just made my way onto my building when I heard April voice calling out to empty street.

"I know you're following me. Come out so I can see you!"

I hurried to the edge of the rooftop to find April in an offensive position, with her weapon, the Tessen in her hand.

I crouched low down just in case April somehow sensed me as well. When April got no response from me or Donnie, she threw her Tessen and it spun in the air before landing nearby behind some dustbins.

Unfortunately for Donnie, these were the same dustbins he was hiding behind and now he cover was blown due to the tessen sending him flying flat on his face.

April couldn't believe it was him. "Donnie?"

Donnie gasped and quickly got into a laidback lying down position, trying to look cool to impress his crush.

I chuckled slightly at the sight and thought it best I stayed up here and watch as the soap opera unfolded in front of me.

"Funny us both passing through this shady back alley at the same exact time, huh?" he said chuckling nervously. He got to his feet and cautiously headed over to where April was, with her tessen in his hand. "So, um, h-how have you been?

"Oh, you know the usual; Homework, chess club, dealing with a father who turned into a homicidal mutant bat!" April snapped as she snatched her tessen back from Donnie who now was looking really guilty.

"April, it wasn't completely our fault. But I'm sorry that –"

"Not as sorry as I am! I want to be left alone Donnie, no more talking mutants in my life. I never want to see you again!"

With that April turned away from Donnie and started to walk away from him..

"April…"

April stopped walking and turned her head as far as it would go towards Donnie.

"Some things are just beyond our control."

April didn't reply; She just glared at Donnie before continuing to walk away from him. Donnie then hung his head in guilt, shame and sadness.

This was one of those moments where I could have easily been annoyed at him for being impatient and not waiting up for me, but with that sad and depressed look he had on his face, I couldn't bring myself to be. Instead I felt sorry for Donnie; I knew how much he cared for her and it pained me that she still wasn't talking to him. Still, if he accidently mutated my deda I would seriously kill him. And I'm not fooling.

After waiting for April to leave and quickly checking to see if the coast was still clear I somersaulted down off the rooftop and landed in front of Donnie. Donnie looked up sharply when I landed, but when he realised it was me he sadly lowered his head again.

"Hey Donnie, guess you couldn't wait for me, huh?"

Donnie remained silent, his head still hanging low. Feeling sorry for him, I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, trying my best to comfort him even though I knew it wouldn't help much.

"Come on, let's head back to yours."

* * *

When we reached the lair Donnie slipped away off to his Lab to be in solitude, leaving me with his brothers. The guys decided to watch another episode of that Super Robo Mecha Force Five show and not wanting to be a wet blanket, I decided to endure an episode before heading home for dinner.

I was sat in between Mikey and Leo on the floor while Raph chose to stand behind us. Mikey had just arrived back with a large bucket of popcorn and I helped myself to some popcorn and got myself comfortable with my sketchpad close by, just in case I got inspired or bored (probably the latter). I then watched as Mikey tried to catch some popcorn in his mouth after throwing it in the air, but Raph intercepted it and ate it instead. Mikey was confused and tried again but the same thing happened. With the third attempt, Mikey decided to throw the popcorn lower down closer to his mouth, however when Raph tried to grab the popcorn again Mikey accidently bit Raph hard on the arm.

"Ah, yeow! "

Raph raised his fist towards Mikey and Mikey quickly decided disappeared inside his shell out of harm's way.

"Serves you right." I smugly told Raph before popping a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

Mikey soon came out of his shell, though his still tried to avoid Raph's eye contact and to my surprise even Donnie joined us, although he still looked dejected. Now we were all gathered around, we all got on with watching the show.

 **(Super robo mechca force are in teamwork robot mode and are fighting an alien squid like monster.)**

" **Unleash mighty super robo mecha laser-force energy blast now!"**

 **(The laser blast quickly incinerates the monster and the groups start cheering in celebration, expect Princess who is sulking.)**

" **Hmm, why not laughter and merriment, Princess, eh?"**

" **You have all forgotten my glorious royal birthday, Dr Blip."**

 **(The group are all horrified for forgetting Princess's birthday.)**

" **I am hurt beyond all recognition. I never want to speak to you… (One of the robot's feet turns into a space craft and leaves)… agaaaaain!"**

" **Princess Zeeeeee!"**

"Is it me or does this episode seem familiar to anyone?" I wondered out loud.

Mikey was thinking the same thing. "Whoa, dude, this show, like, totally paradoxes your life. Kinda owie in the Corazon," Mikey said to Donnie before turning to rest of us. "That means heart."

"Thank you doctor Mikey." I said drily, helping myself to some more popcorn.

"It's "parallels" ", Donnie corrected Mikey, rolling his eyes. "And it does not, okay? It's just a cartoon."

"Besides, the Princess has quit the team, like, 27 times." Leo stated nerdily. "She always comes back."

"See Donnie there's always hope." I pointed out. "Especially if this show does parallels your lives like Mikey says."

Yeah, but let's face reality, April's gone for good. We'll probably never see her again. Raph said bluntly.

Donnie face looked more depressed than ever at his Brother's harsh words, he hung his head low and sighed heavily.

"I'll be in my lab."

Donnie then turned away from me and his brothers and slowly and sadly made his way to his lab of solitude, Raph's words finally squashing any hope Donnie had left inside of him of ever being April.

"Well done." I mouthed sarcastically to Raph before I too got to my feet and headed off to the lab after Donnie.

When I entered the lab I could hear a faint thrumming noise coming from Donnie's desk. I looked over to the desk and spotted a white orb, mostly hidden behind books and tools, that had flashing purple dots all over it.

Donnie… I started at ask, but I was soon interrupted by said turtle.

"Secret, can you leave me alo—"

"Is that orb thing supposed to be glowing?" I continued, this time interrupting Donnie.

Donnie then noticed the glowing white orb and rushed over to his desk. "Oh, no! The Kraang communicator. How long's it been going off?" He wondered as he started to unbury it from his mess. "Guys, we have a problem!"

The guys soon came rushing into the lab from the living room and all of them skidded to a halt in front of us.

"What's the problem Donnie?"

"The Kraang are up to something, I'm getting another inscription on the Kraang communicator. I will have to translate the inscription to find out what the Kraang are up to."

"How long will that take?" Leo asked.

"Not long." Donnie answered. "I can translate the inscription in the Shellraiser."

"Alright team, let's hit the road." Leo ordered.

I tried not to show it but I was excited. I had been looking forward to my first encounter with real aliens and I get to spot them trying to take over the world so even better.

"I call shotgun!"

As I headed toward where the shellraiser was parked, I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder, the hand belonged to Leo.

"Wait Secret. I think you should sit this one out."

My excitement started to quickly disappear. I mean I knew Leo was going to stop me coming on missions but I had secretly hoped my dream had just been a dream and not a vision of the future. I Knew I had to be very careful about what I said at this moment, I could not show any signs of previously knowing this was going to happen. This power of mine must remain a secret until I can find out more about it, if they do I fear they will mistrust me.

"I can handle it." I said, trying to reassure Leo. "Now are we stopping by mine to get my equipment or would you prefer if I rendezvoused with you once I'm sorted?"

"Olivia, you're not a ninja." Leo said bluntly. "Criminals and mutants are one thing but alien threats from other dimensions are a whole different matter."

I can handle it Leo. I said desperately. "Give me a chance and I'll prove it to you."

Leo was still unconvinced. "Look this is for your own good."

"Is it?" I asked, trying to stay calm but I could hear the anger growing in my voice. "Or is it to stop you feeling guilty if something goes wrong, like what happened with April?"

The lab became still and silent. No one dared speak as Leo and I stared at each other, directly in the eyes. I must have touched a nerve but I wasn't bothered by that, I was more bothered about the lack of faith my so called friend had in me. I won't deny it; I felt hurt.

"We don't have time for this." Leo declared breaking off from our staring match and heading towards the Shellraiser. "Come on guys; let's move."

Raph shrugged his shoulders at me before following Leo and Donnie gave me an 'apologetic look' before getting into the Shellraiser, but Mikey just stood there, torn between following his brother or staying behind with me, his friend.

To me there was only one option; blood is far thicker than friendship.

"I'll be fine Mikey, now go bust up some Kraang for me." I said encouraging, giving him a small smile.

Still uncertain Mikey also joined his brothers in the Shellraiser and soon they all headed off down the subway tracks until they were out of sight... leaving me behind.

I gave a huge sigh. I knew it was coming, but it still hurt. It felt like no matter how hard I tried to fit in, I would always be the fifth wheel. Seeing no point of me staying here I gathered my school gear up and headed home. I took one long lasting look at the lair for what could be the last time before finally pulling myself away and headed for home.

* * *

A little while later, I was up on the rooftops doing a full surveillance of the city. I felt comfortable in doing this because deda was out and wouldn't be back till later. How do I know this? After being kicked off the mission I had arrived home earlier to find it empty with a note written in Russian from my deda. It translates into:

 _Vnuchka,_

 _I'm seeing some old friends for a poker night and will be late home. There is plenty of food in the fridge or you can order out._

Love your Deda

XX

It was starting to get strange with Deda mysteriously being away more and more and for longer periods of time but I was reluctant to question him about it. After all, he had his secrets and I had mine. Plus with him being away more often gave me the chance to get out and keep the city safe. Leo may have stopped me from going on missions with him and his brothers but it would have to snow in hell if he would think I would stop being a vigilante crime fighter.

I hadn't been out long when a familiar sharp pain entered my head, causing me to lose my balance and fall to my knees. The pain was just as bad when it happened the first time after Raph threw me into the dumpster, perhaps even worse. Just like before the surrounding rooftops and night sky disappeared and images appeared in front of my eyes.

This time the images were so clear and I could make out everything that was happening as if I was actually there. I could see an outside image of the Midtown ice rink. Before I had the chance to wonder what I was looking at the vision changed and I could saw Casey and April both fighting against four footbots inside the ice rink. Casey has just been cornered against the ice rink barrier by and his hockey stick had been sliced in half by Kama. Meanwhile April was skating towards the other two footbots before dropping to the ice and sliding between them. She then quickly got back to her feet and quickly gained the footbots attention.

"Hey Footbots! You want me? Come and get me."

April leapt over the barrier and headed for the exit as three of the four footbots chased after her, the other one remained behind to deal with Casey.

"April!"

The pain in my head suddenly ceased up and the imaged vanished once again bringing the sight of the New York rooftops and night sky back into view. I remained there on my side as I took a moment to catch my breath and try to focus but my mind still felt foggy. Suddenly when my head became clear again I sat bolt upright, realisation hitting me…

April was in danger and so was Casey.

Without a moment to lose I got to my feet and ran as fast as I could, jumping from rooftop to rooftop not even sparing the time to catch my breath. I needed to get to April, because April had just as little experience as I had, plus she hasn't been practicing or training in a while so if Leo thought I was in danger then April didn't stand a chance.

I was so close to the ice rink when I just stopped running, my head was telling me to keep going but my gut instincts were telling me to head to in a new direction, away from the ice rink.

"No, the ice rink is this way." I told myself but my instincts were strong and were urging me to head in the direction they were telling me to go. I then sighed and I headed off in this new direction. "Fine, have it your way."

I soon found myself on a rooftop with a huge water tower on top of it. I was still unsure why I was even here; I mean what did this rooftop have anything to do with April being in danger? I still remained vigilante as I looked around my new surroundings, hoping to find some indication to why I was here. Then something in the distance caught my eye. I pulled out a pair of small binoculars I'd bought for surveillance duties and looked through them. That's when I saw a familiar red headed girl running across the rooftops: April O'Neil.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I knew where April was and the she was safe. But questions were still zooming around in my mind. Was she okay? Was she hurt in anyway? What happened to the footbots in the ice rink? And most importantly; what had happened to Casey?

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar voice coming from above me on top of the water tower. A voice I had heard was before and never wanted to hear again.

"She's heading north on the rooftops. Move!"

My blood started to boil inside of me at the sound of her voice. The voice that belonged to the same evil bitch that pushed me off a rooftop and tried to kill my best friend.

"Karai". I hissed, the name itself leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

I looked up just in time to see a group of her footbots leaving the water tower and heading off to follow Karai's orders. I was about to chase after them before they got to April, but then I froze when realised something crucial. With the footbots gone, Karai was on top of that water tower, alone. At that moment I was torn between going after the footbots or talking to Karai. I made my decision; I needed to know what Karai was up to and why she wanted April.

With my decision made, I took a deep breath and made my way up the legs of the water tower and pretty soon I was on top of the water tower and behind Karai. The girl in question was crouched down and didn't stir. She obviously hadn't heard my arrival or was too busy thinking to notice. Many new thoughts now crossed my mind; I could easily hurt her, even finish her off if I wanted too. Luckily for her I wasn't that type of person, or a murderer.

"Some things never change, huh, Karai?" I said, intentionally raising my voice.

Karai suddenly stood up and sharply turned around to look at me. Her face changed from shocked to a sinister smile in an instant.

"Well, if it isn't the ninja wannabe?"

"Nice to see you too Karai, I haven't seen you since you pushed me off the roof and tried to kill my best friend. By the way, how's your shoulder."

Now her face changed from sinister smile to angry face. "I'm guessing you're here to protect April O'Neil, protecting her as you did with that turtle freak. Your quite right some things never to change."

I didn't reply to Karai's question. I just continued to stare at her.

"You're wasting your time," Karai continued. "The footbots have been improved since the last time you battled them; there're faster, stronger and know you battle style. You have no chance of stopping them."

"Let me be the judge of that. So, what do you want with April anyway? Why is she so important to you?"

Once again her face went to sinister smile. "What do you think?"

Oh I get it. I said, realisation hitting me. You're going to use her as bait to lure the turtles out of hiding and destroy them and her at the same time. Very convenient.

"That's right, if I can't get to Splinter and I will make him suffer for what he did to my mother."

"You are so wrong about him Karai. He's nothing like you've been told. I've met him and I know he would have never killed your mother on purpose. I beg you Karai; stop this madness before it is too late."

"Lies! All lies! He took my mother away from me and I'll make him suffer and everyone he cares about, starting with April O'Neil."

That was it. I couldn't waste any more time with Karai. April was in worse danger than I could have ever realised. No matter what, I had to stop Karai's plan and save April.

"Not if I get to her first."

Before Karai could react, I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it so I became covered by cloud of purple smoke. I jumped down off the water tower and started sprinting across the rooftops, not stopping to catch my breath. I had wasted too much time with Karai and I knew I need to find April before Karai or her footbots could get to her first.

Unfortunately Karai wasn't going to make that easy for me. A familiar robotic sound made me look behind me to find five footbots chasing after me. Karai was underestimating me. Last time I faced them I took out five bots with ease and I could easily do it again. Okay, it is true that I nearly get killed by the sixth bot, but I have more experience and I'm pretty sure I can handle it.

Still running, I threw knifes at their eye sockets hoping to take a few out, but they either caught or dodged my knives. Karai must have remembered my last battle and made sure these bots knew my habits with throwing knives.

 _Great, just great._

I needed a new plan; I couldn't risk finding April with these bots on my tail and put her in ris. Maybe I could lose them instead? I could change direction, hopefully lose them and then go back to finding April, wherever she could be. It wasn't the best plan of the century but it was the only one I could think of at the moment. I suddenly changed direction and headed west and as hoped the footbots still followed me. After running west for a bit I found a place to hide behind a billboard and I waited and hoped for them to give up hunting me so I could finally go and help April.

Then, at the moment when I didn't want it to happen; my phone start started ringing. As expected the footbots became aware of my position and I had to start running again. I should have been more preoccupied with my current situation, but I could resist checking to see who was calling me.

Guess who? Donnie, that's who, there's definably one thing I can say about Donnie, his timing is shit.

"Donnie, I'm a little busy at the moment." I snapped as I answered his call.

"Secret I need your help! He cried on his end. He seemed panicked, but I was a little preoccupied to care. Plus I was still pissed off about being left behind; even if it wasn't his fault.

"Oh now you need my help!" I snapped at him before calming down slightly. "What it is?"

"April's in trouble!"

"I know. Karai and her footbots are after her."

Wait how do you know?

I pulled my phone away from my ear and held it behind my back so I could capture the sounds of the footbots who were still after me.

"That's how I know. I have five of them on my tail and I can't risk finding April with them still after me."

"What about April?"

"Gee Donnie I'm touched at the concern you have about my welfare! Look as soon as I've taken care of these pesky robots I'll help April I promise. Now do me a favour and don't call me again!"

I soon hung up and focused on trying to stay alive long enough so I could help April. No matter how hard I tried though shaking these footbots off was not going to be easy. No matter where I went or where I hid they always seemed to find me. Finally after hiding behind billboard I started to lose the will to carry on.

 _This isn't working!_ I thought to myself. _Why did I think I could lose them? Of course I can't lose them I should have known this. Maybe Leo is right. Maybe I'm not ready to be a ninja; maybe I'll never be ready to be a ninja._

However, after a few seconds to calm down I was able to think straighter.

 _Okay don't listen to Leo, you may not have had the training but you have the honour, determination and gut instincts. I may not be or will be a ninja but I am a vigilante and it is my duty to protect innocent people, like April, from evil people like Karai and shredder. Okay, now it's time to rethink my strategy, losing them on the rooftops isn't going to work and I need to find April._ So how am I going to do that?

Suddenly my head started to fill up with the same pain I got earlier, the same pain I get when I see visions of what has been or what is yet to come. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before, but it still made me feel dizzy as the rooftops once again disappeared as well as the footbot that were still busy scanning for my whereabouts.

The images were once again clear, but this time the vision was taking me somewhere, across the rooftops, over onto other building until I finally arrived at the playground where April tried to tutor Casey that time when Donnie could have been done for stalking. I saw April surrounded by the footbots, with her Tessen out and ready for a fight. But before she got her chance another footbot appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. I didn't get to see what happened next as the rooftops flooded back into few as well as the sounds of the footbots that's were still trying to track me down.

If I wasn't hiding I would have laughed out into the night sky. That vision had helped me decided what I was going to do. I now knew the direction I need to go to get to April and I need to take care of the footbots, so why not do both? I may never understand why I get visions, but all that matters is that do. So I might as well stop questioning my powers and just use them.

I stood up from where I was hiding and spotted the footbots hunting me, and they had spotted me too.

"Hey Footbots! You want me? Come and get me!"

Without a moment to lose I took off and sprinted in the direction my vision had told me to go. I raced across rooftops, jumped onto new building while at the same time I could hear the five footbots that had been ordered to finish me off.

After making up a lot of ground I decided to put my plan into action and take out my first bot. I hid in the shadows again, waited for the leading footbot to just pass me before leaping out of my hiding place and removing his head with my wakizashi.

One down, four to go.

I was in front again, two footbots were right behind me but before I could deal with them I had a jump to clear. Then I got an idea. I jumped over the next rooftop, in mid-air I twisted my body around so I landed backwards. I took some steps backwards and waited for the two bots to land before I threw two knifes straight at their eyes. They hit right on target and they went down. I'm not certain if they were completely deactivated, but at least they were out of action for the time being.

Only two left and I was almost there. I knew I had to get this two out of the way before I could help April. I just hope I wasn't too late to save her.

Suddenly one of the remaining footbots appeared in front of me and the other one was behind me. Both had their weaponized hands out and ready, but luckily this gave me an idea.

"Okay, you've got me." I said while dropping my wakizashi onto the rooftop. "Come on, get it over with."

What happened next worked as beautifully as I'd imaged. The two footbots both charged at me with their weaponized hands raised, but at just the right moment I jumped out of the way and as planed the two footbots impaled each other with their own weapons. The eyes of the two bots both flickered before they both shut down.

 _Thank god that's over._ I thought as I placed my wakizashi away. _Now, all I have to do is save April from a small army of footbots. Sounds like Fun._

I made my way to the playground as fast as I could. However, when I got there it turned out that Donnie had already beaten me to April and had taken out all of the Footbots. I chose to keep myself hidden for the time behind a nearby dumpster until the right moment. My reasons? Donnie seemed to have it covered and I didn't want to spoil his chance to impress April.

"Ugh, took you long enough."

I couldn't believe her, so much for gratitude.

"I'm sorry." Donnie apologised, trying to shake a robotic head off his Naginata blade. "I had to figure out your coordinates with the T- Whoa!"

All of a sudden a shuriken or throwing star had appeared out of nowhere and was sticking in Donnie's bo staff, when he and April looked up Karai was there, with her own bladed staff weapon in her hand and a new small army of footbots.

"Karai."

"Well, I was hoping for all the turtles to see this, but I guess one's good enough." She said seeming satisfied. "Your rat master took away someone I cared about, so I'm returning the favour."

I watched in hiding as Donnie managed to get the footbot head off his blade and Karai went to attack him. Donnie then ran at her and both blocked each other with their staff weapons. As I watched them both attack each other I noticed that both Karai and Donnie were highly skilled with their staff like weapons as they blocked each other's attacked and tried to find a gap to attack the other one. Then unfortunately Karai found a gap and was able to use a side kick to send Donnie flying to where April was standing.

Donnie! April cried as she crouched down to check on him.

I knew then that Karai was going to seize the opportunity to harm April and I wasn't going to let that happen. Without giving Karai a moment to go after April I started running towards Karai. While running I pulled out a knife and threw it in her direction.

"Heads up Karai!"

Karai turned and ducked just in time for the knife to fly over her head. While she was still distracted I was able to dart over just in time to grab the wooden part of her weapon. Karai seemed surprised to see me alive; she really underestimates me.

"What!?"

"You should know by now Karai; I don't go down easily."

I then used her weapon as a beam, lifted my legs up and kicked Karai in the chest before letting go and somersaulting backwards, landing next to Donnie who had recovered and was once again covering April.

"Hey Donnie, sorry I'm late. I had those footbots to take care of."

"Actually your timing is impeccable."

"Well its way better than your timing on the phone. You gave away my position."

"I'm a ninja; not a psychic."

"Well I'm not a ninja at all, so you have one up on me." I said getting my wakizashi out again. "Now we can argue about what our occupations are or we can get to work."

Donnie nodded and we both got into a defensive stance. April was being very quiet behind us, not like the April I knew from school.

"Don't worry April," I said reassuringly, turning around to face her. "We've got your back".

"Thanks, I'm sorry I never caught your name before."

"Later."

I wanted to tell April but now was not the right time. Karai had recovered and re-joined her footbot army who were ready to attack.

"You'll pay for that; once I'm finished with April, I'm coming after you."

"Stay away from April!" Donnie warned her, however there was nothing about Karai staying away from me. But I was past caring at this stage.

"Footbots keep the turtle and hooded ninja wannabe busy." Karai ordered to her army that could nothing but follow her orders. "This is between us girls."

The footbots went to attack us. Donnie and I tried our best to stay close to April, but as Karai probably hoped, Donnie and I were separated for April as the two of us tried to deal with this swarm of footbots. The only thing the two of us could do is work together so we could get to April quickly and stop Karai. That part of the plan turned out to be easy.

"Secret, Duck!"

I ducked down and Donnie wacked a footbot out of the way that was sneaking up behind me.

"Thanks Donnie. Behind you!"

Donnie moved out of the way as a footbots came sneaking up behind him too. With Donnie out of the way I was free to take out the bot myself by stabbing it in head.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I was too busy focusing on my own fight with Donnie to see what Karai and April were doing, but I did see Karai running over top of her footbots to get to April and now and then I did hear them talking.

"Your skills are weak, April. I've had years of training- Oh!"

The reason Karai made that sound at the end was because April had managed to land a hit with her Tessen.

"You talk too much."

I smiled. April was tough I grant you that, but after listing in a bit more I thought things were getting too much for April to deal with and she needed help.

"Donnie, go help April." I told him after I impaled the footbot he was fighting in the back. "I'll finish things here."

Donnie gave a nod as a reply and ran off to help April. While I was finishing off the last few footbots I heard a cry of fear from April. I managed to look over at her; I found that Donnie had reached April in time and had blocked Karai's weapon with his Bō staff.

"You're not going to touch her!"

I had to turn back to my own fight so I couldn't see what happened next but I did hear Karai responses to the attacks Donnie was giving her. Soon I was done slicing and dicing the remaining of the footbots I was dealing with. I could now turn my full attention back towards Donnie, April and Karai. Donnie had also finished fighting Karai and had her on the ground with his bo staff pointed at her, just in case she made another move. Knowing Karai, she probably would. April was standing behind Donnie. She was holding her right arm with her left just above the elbow. Seeing as I was all done and dusted, I decided to head over to April and see how badly her arm was injured.

"Are you okay April?" I asked as I approached her. "Let me see your arm."

I'm fine she said hastily. It's nothing.

"I'll be the judge of that. Hold out your arm."

April complied and held out her arm for me to take a look at it. One of the main bonuses of growing up in a circus is that injuries are common, especially involving limbs. Meaning I grew up watching deda apply first aid since I was a little girl, and he also showed me how to check the severity of injuries. Now I'm putting all that I've learnt into practice, in a scenario I never thought I could be a part of. But there you go.

"You're right." I said to April after checking her arm. "Nothing serious, just give your arm some rest and you'll be fine. By the way; I'm known as the Secret Ninja. But Secret will do."

Now I was finished checking April over I turned to face Donnie. The same turtle was still guarding Karai with a determined look on his face. He was so focused he didn't even look up as I spoke to him.

"I'm telling you Donnie; if I never fight those footbots again it'll be too soon."

Then all of a sudden I heard what appeared to sound like booster rockets. We all looked up to see a giant dressed in red ninja gear and a metallic mask like face landed some distance behind Karai. And as you may have guessed, it was the same robot from my dreams.

I briefly closed my eyes gave a huge sigh. "Me and my big mouth."

"Um, Donnie, I'm thinking retreat. April said nervously."

"I'm thinking she's right" I said in agreement.

During our distraction Karai had recovered and back flipped to where the new giant robot stood.

"Like my new little toy?" she asked, but didn't give us time to give an answer. "Robot, eliminate the red headed girl."

I couldn't help but sigh loudly again. _Here we go again._

Donnie and I both charged at the giant robot first but we were both easily knocked aside by the robot's giant arms. Before we could get up and try again, the robot used its whip to grab April and pull her close to it.

"Let me go!"

As April struggled the robot seemed to scan her; and what happened next was not what I expected.

"System override; do not destroy April O'Neil. Capture for the Kraang."

"What?"

Turns out Karai wasn't expecting this new either and she didn't like it. When the robot tried to leave and take April away, Karai took out the robot's booster rockets causing it to make an emergency landing. Unfortunately the robot in question had also let go of April in and she landed to the ground hard and rolled a few times before finally stopping.

The giant robot then stood up and turned to face Karai; apparently scanning her.

"Threat detected." It declared. "Eliminate threat."

I wanted to burst out laughing at Karai's misfortune. How ironic that her own weapon was now turning against her to protect April. Speaking of which; I was so distracted watching Karai I hadn't seen Donnie get up and head over to where April was lying. I only realised when I heard him talking to April.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he bent down to see if she was alright.

"For once I'm glad the Kraang try to kidnap me." She answered as Donnie helped her to her feet.

"April, about what happened with your dad. Well… I just wanted to say—"

Before Donnie could finish apologising I decided now was not the right time and thought it best to interrupt him.

"I hate to be the one break up this reunion and everything; but maybe we should get out of here before the giant tin man is finished with Karai."

Before any of us could do or say anything however the robot had just taken out Karai and seemed ready to try to capture April again. Donnie and I got ready to defend her when all of a sudden the cavalry arrived in the form of Donnie's three brothers in the Shellraiser. It spun around in circles while at the same time knocking the robot flying into a nearby by wall. Soon it spun to a halt with Mikey facing the robot with his manhole covers ready and primed.

"Oh, yeah! Firing manhole covers! Eat it, Chrome dome!"

Although one manhole cover managed to hit 'Chrome dome' straight in the face it didn't do much damage and the rest of them he simply sliced in half with his purple laser eyes. Then it grabbed Mikey with his plasma whip and threw him out of his seat and away from the shellraiser. Then to my upmost astonishment Chrome dome ran over to the Shellraiser, picked it up and threw it onto its side as it was weightless.

Luckily Leo and Raph had managed to clear the Shellraiser in the nick of time, but Leo was not too happy about the vehicle's state.

"Aw, I just waxed her, too."

At the same time, Karai had once again recovered from her beating by Chrome dome and had summoned more footbots to her aid. However these puny robots were no match for Chrome dome who was taking them out easily one by one.

While this was happening, Donnie, April and myself went to join the guys and watch the on-going fight between Chrome dome and Karai. I know which one I'd prefer to win.

Dude, I so want plasma chucks. Donnie, can you hook a turtle up?

Not the right time Mikey. I told him. But now you mention it; I would love some plasma knives? What do you think Donnie?

Donnie wasn't listening. Instead he was watching the battle intensively and soon had found a possible way of stopping chrome dome. You see there was a metal plate on Chrome dome's back and purple sparks started manifesting from the top left corner. This meant there was definitely an opening to get inside and have a look at Chrome dome wiring.

"Guys, I think I know how we can take that thing down."

Unfortunately for Donnie (as I would find out later on) seeing as he had ditched his brothers to go after April during their Kraang mission, his brothers were not very cooperative as they all raced past him while heading towards chrome dome.

"Oh, are you on this team?"

"Yeah, way to ditch us, dude."

"Pffft!"

I found it extremely rich that Leo had criticized Donnie for ditching them when he ditched me back in the lair. However before I could mention this to Leo I heard April's voice calling out to us.

Go easy on him, guys. April called to us. If it wasn't for Donnie, I would have- ugh!

April was cut off by Karai who had retreated from fighting Chrome dome and had used a flying side kick to knock her to the ground.

"I don't need that stupid robot to finish you. H-yah!"

"April!" Donnie cried.

It looked like Leo was about to go and help April but I was faster and rushed past him. There was no way Leo was going to stop me fighting Karai. No matter what he thought of me.

"I'll help April." I said as I rushed past Donnie. "You guys take care of…"

"Chrome dome!" Mikey cried out as I still headed straight for Karai and April.

I think Karai had suspected I was coming, and when I was least expecting it she had dropped to the ground and was able to use a low sweep kick to knock me flat off my feet. Then she quickly got back up and use and front push kick to send me flying backwards and I landed hard on my back. She then went after April who was back on her feet and started trying to fight Karai with her Tessen near the upturned Shellraiser. April had just managed to duck in time as Karai had swung her Naginata at April. I had gotten to my feet again and started swinging my wakizashi at Karai, but she too was able to dodge my attacks. Karai was still chasing after April and had managed to side kick her however while trying to regain her balance April had seized an opportunity to throw her Tessen at Karai that narrowly missed her. This still caused the perfect distraction for me to preform and land my own flying kick at Karai that hit bang on target. Karai was kicked to the floor and when she got into a knelt position I was waiting with my wakizashi pointed directly at her.

April and I had won.

"It's over Karai." I told her triumphantly my weapon still pointed at her.

"For now!"

In an instant, Karai had leapt into the air and had thrown her very own smoke bomb causing her to disappear into thin air. Although was disappointed she had got away, she was still gone and me and April had still won. Meaning I wouldn't like to be her when she explained to her father what had happened between us.

Now about chrome dome; after going for a spin while trying to deactivate chrome dome by cutting his main wiring, Mikey was able to defeat it by plunges the plasma sword through Chrome dome's chest.

"Whoa. Can I keep it? Can I keep it?"

In his excitement Mikey nearly took his brother's heads off. Luckily they ducked in time, but seeing as their eyes were fiery and enraged, it was a definite "no" to Mikey keeping the plasma sword.

Now that Karai was finally gone and there were no more robots in sight, I could put my wakizashi away for the last time tonight and relax. My turtle friends were safe and so was April. Speaking of which; April also look relived that our fight against karai was over, but she also looked completely exhausted.

"That wasn't too difficult." She commented, as she started to get up, but seemed to struggle a little bit.

"Take it easy April," I said helping her to her feet. "It's all over now."

"I just need to catch my breath. Thanks, guys. I just wanted to say—" suddenly April stopped talking and a horrified expression appeared on her face.

"Oh, my gosh! I forgot about Casey!" she cried in horror before leaving us to go and find Casey and see if he was alright.

This left just me, Leo, Mikey Raph and Donnie alone with a deactivated Chrome dome and other footbots.

"That's what she wanted to say?" Donnie asked confused.

 _Oh shit_ I thought as I collected any of my knives I found lying around. I had been so busy with Karai and April that I completely forgot all about Casey and the footbots he was left with.

"Where's she going?" Raph asked.

"Ice rink I answered." Casey was with April in the ice rink when she was attacked by footbots.

"Wait, how do you know?" Leo asked curiously.

I couldn't tell Leo about the vision on the rooftop. I didn't want to tell him after the way he treated me, so I needed to once again lie to disguise my abilities.

"Karai told me herself, just before she sent those annoying footbots after me." I answered, trying to keep my emotions under control not to arouse suspicions.

"I'm going to check up on April." Donnie said quickly, a little too quickly. "You know...just to be sure she's okay."

And with that I watched Donnie take off and headed for the ice rink, now leaving me alone with Raph, Mikey and to my dismay, Leo.

Some things never change. I said smiling, before turning to address the guys. **"** I'd better head home, deda isn't gonna be out all night playing poker."

Mikey looked like he wanted to say something, probably to ask if my deda really played poker, but Leo got in there first.

"Secret, I…"

"Don't Leo, just don't." I snapped at him, not allowing him to finish what he wanted to say. Tonight had been a long one and I was so not in the mood for a lecture. "You made me doubt myself at the moment I needed to believe in myself. Don't ever make me feel like that again. I may never be a ninja, but I will still fight for what I believe in even if you like it or not"

Then I left and did not look back.

* * *

I caught up with Donnie in the ice rink. Donnie was up high out of the way and soon joined him. He looked sad and all I had to do to find out what he was so sad about was look down onto the ice. There Casey had April in his arms, supporting her from slipping over, but could this be the start of something new and non- expectant: love? To try and cheer him up I put my arm around Donnie and gave him a small reassuring smile. Donnie smiled back at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes that were still so full of sadness. Donnie then signalled for us to leave, I followed his silent order and soon we were both on the rooftop opposite the ice rink.

"I think you made a breakthrough with April tonight Donnie." I told him truthfully. "I don't think it will be to long before she's ready to come back, I really believe that."

Donnie didn't say anything else because April and Casey had exited the ice rink and to make Donnie even more upset Casey had his arm around April's shoulder. We both watched in silence as the two teens left our visual before Donnie decided to start up the conversation again.

"What about you?" He asked me. "Are you ready to come back?"

"Who knows?" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Well, I wish I could stay and chat but deda will be home soon, I'd better go."

I walked to the edge of the rooftop to jump off it when Donnie spoke up again.

"Secret…"

"Yeah?" I said turning around to face him

"Don't be so hard on Leo; he's only thinking about you."

"I know."

I then turned back around, pulled my hood and scarf back up, before leaving Donnie alone on the rooftop as I hurriedly made my way towards home.

The next morning my alarm actually went off this time so I had plenty of time to get washed, dressed and get some decent breakfast before I had to get to school. I was sat eating some toast when I started to think about what I should do about the turtle team situation. Should I go back and ask for a second chance or should I do head out solo? I mean I am mostly a solo act when it comes to crime fighting anyway, but I've started to like trusting on other people (or mutant turtles) to have my back in a fight. Yet, the dream about Leo and what he said about me still haunted me.

Am I really a liability?

"Something wrong vnuchka?"

The concerned familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I found that deda was sitting across from me looking slightly puzzled.

"No deda, everything is fine." I said as I shoved the small remaining piece of toast I'd been holding into my mouth.

Deda however didn't seem convinced. "I know when something is bothering you; your eyes lose their sparkle. He said softly, yet slight firm. Now, what is it that bothers you?"

I swallowed the toast hard and I could feel the dry toast scratch my throat. This was not a conversation I wanted to have with deda. I mean what would I say? "Nothing wrong deda; apart from I'm sneaking out at night to fight criminals, mutants and aliens and I've just fallen out with my friend who is a mutant ninja turtle who lives in the sewers with his three brothers and rat sensei."

Oh, yeah like I would really say that.

"Well Vnuchka?"

God Deda remained me so much of April right now. Then I got a similar idea. Tell the truth, but not the whole truth.

"A new friend of mine said I shouldn't do something because I'm a liability but I think I'm good at it-I least I thought I did and I've been wondering about if should you listen to them or not?"

Deda remained silent for a moment. He seemed shocked and taken aback at what I'd just said, but I didn't know if he was shocked about what my friend (Leo) had said or that I was wondering if to listen to Leo or not. Finally he spoke.

"Do you remember the first time you went on a trapeze?"

Puzzled I shook my head. Truth be told I don't remember much before I was eight due to… certain reasons.

"The first time you went on a trapeze you let go of the handlebar and fell into the safety net below you. You were not hurt, but you were deeply shaken from it and vowed you would never go on a trapeze again. Then a few days later you decided to try again and again and again. We all had our doubts, even your parent and yet you never stopped trying. Then one day we watched you soar in the air as if you were a bird. Despite everything that was against you, you never gave up trying and now you're the best trapeze artist there is."

"That's a little bias deda." I commented with a grin on my face as soon as deda had finished. "I am your granddaughter after all."

Deda looked annoyed at my comment and gave me a look before he started talking again.

"My point is vnuchka is that life is full of doubts and there are many people out there that will tell you to give up without trying so you won't be disappointed. But you are a trier vnuchka and you never give up without a fight. So my advice to you vnuchka is this; If someone tells you can't do something you should work harder at it and prove them wrong. Understand Olivia?"

It felt weird that deda called me Olivia. He only ever called me that when I was in trouble, other times he called me Vnuchka. Once when I asked him why he always called me that he said it was because when I was born he wanted to boast that I was his granddaughter and since then he still boasting the fact I'm his vnuchka.

Never mind what he calls me, the advice he had given me was exactly what I needed to hear and I now knew what I needed to do.

"Thank you, deda." I said gratefully. "I know exactly what I need to do."

"Well you can do it after school; I'm not having you late for your lessons again."

It was my turn to be shocked. "How do you know about that?"

A broad grin appeared on his face. "I know more thing than you think I do Vnuchka. Now you'd better get ready for school."

As I headed to my room to grab my school bag I started to wonder if deda knew more about me than he was letting on.

* * *

After school I decided to head down into the sewers to put my plan into action. I knew what I was going to do about this whole situation and I hoped it would work the way I hoped. But as I reached the lair I discovered that April gotten their first and it appeared she was making this up to the turtles and master splinter.

"I never got a chance to tell you guys that I'm sorry for everything."

"You're sorry? But we were the ones that screwed up."

"It was an accident, and more importantly, you're my friends. I don't ever want to hold a grudge ever again."

I was going to make sure I kept April to that promise. At least she was making amends and I was glad she was too. I was getting sick of Donnie's moping. Mikey was also glad April was making things up with all of them.

"You da best April; to mark this day, I offer you the slice of eternal reunion."

Mikey then offered April a slice of pizza that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in a while.

"It has lint and dead bugs all over it." she said as she rubbed her finger down it and then rubbed her thumb and finger together.

"I know. I just found it under my bed. It's eternal." Mikey admitted.

He started hugging the slice close to his face; then to everyone's disgust he started scoffing the disgusting pizza slice into his mouth. I gaged after seeing this and was trying my hardest not to throw up at that moment. April also looked disgusted and quickly left Mikey to join Donnie who was looking anxious.

"Thanks, Donnie, for always being there, even when I didn't want you to be."

She then reached over and gave him a massive hug which Donnie happily returned. Then as I had seen in my dreams; she kissed him on the cheek.

He appeared to be in a state of shock, but after a while a huge smile appeared on his face. His brothers and sensei started chuckling or sniggering at him, but I just smiled.

"Good for you, Donnie." I whispered. "Good for you."

I was thinking about leaving them all to it and come back later tonight, but then April asked something that caused me to stay where I was.

"Hey what happened to Secret? That girl who was with you."

The four turtles went silent, much to April's and Splinter's confusion; their expression also changed. Donnie had soon snapped out of his state and was now looking uneasy. Mikey looked sad Leo looked guilty and not surprisingly Raph looked angry and I mean way angrier than usual.

"Ask Leo."

As soon as Raph had said it everyone started staring at Leo; but no one's stare was more unnerving than Splinter's.

"Leonardo?"

Leo looked really uncomfortable at being confronted like this, so I decided to spare Leo the embarrassment of trying to explain his previous actions. I also decided to wait until I revealed my identity to April and as luck would have it I had chosen to wear my vigilante get up so my identity was safe for the time being. So, instead of jumping the turnstiles like I usually do, I pushed myself through. The turnstile made a loud clunking sound that now filled the silent lair. The noise made everyone's attentions turn towards the entrance of the lair. Raph even pulled out his sais just in case put quickly lowered them when he realised it was only me.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

Everyone continued to stare at me, and then finally Mikey happened.

"Secret!" Mikey cried as he charged over to me intending on giving me one of his hugs.

Oh yeah, word of advice. If Mikey should ever run up to yah and plan to give you a huge breath-taking hug (quite literally) then you should just stay completely still, raise your arms up and try your hardest to keep your balance and not pass out. The last two parts does not always go well.

"Secret, you came back!" Mikey cried as he grabbed me and gave me a rib crushing hug.

"Course I did," I gasped as I once again started struggling to breathe, thankfully Mikey soon released me. "You're all still my friends and that will never change."

Now I was free from Mikey's grip I started scanning the room for the particular turtle I was looking for; Leo. I headed straight for him and stopped in front of him so I had his full attention and vice versa.

"Leo…"

"Secret…"

"I'm sorry." We both said at exactly the same time.

"You're sorry?" We said, once again at the same time.

"You first." Leo insisted

"Thank you." I said gratefully and I began to say what I'd been planning to say all day. "Look Leo… I'm a stubborn person and I've never liked being told what I should or shouldn't do with my life. Blame my Deda, he always let me follow my own path. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is your right I'm not a ninja, I've never be trained I don't even have the privilege to take the name. That doesn't mean that I'm not willing to earn it."

I then turned to master Splinter who had also walked over near us. "I was wondering master splinter, will you teach me Ninjitsu? I would be most honoured to call you my sensei."

Yes, in case you were wondering; this was my plan. If I wanted to become a true ninja or kunoichi I was going to have to work hard for the title and who better to teach me then Splinter.

"I too would be honoured to train you to be a Kunoichi; a female ninja. Splinter answered. But I warn you Olivia; it will be the hardest thing you've ever done. It will drain you mentally, physically, and spiritually."

"Just like the circus then—I mean, I understand master Splinter."

"Very well; we start your training tomorrow." He then bowed in front of me and I respectfully returned the bow to my new sensei.

"Thank you, my sensei." I said bowing respectfully to my new sensei before I turned back to Leo. "Now Leo, what was it you wanted to say?"

"Secret. I was wrong for stopping you coming along with us." He confessed. "Without you, I dunno what would have happened to April or Donnie."

"Well I guess there was a silver lining to being absent from the Kraang mission after all. Does this mean I can tag along with you on future Kraang missions?" I asked, hoping it would be a yes.

Leo grinned at me and nodded.

"Excellent!" I said beaming. "Now, it looks like there is one more issue to clear up."

I turned to face April who had been patiently watching everything from the side lines. I walked closer to her and when I stopped I raised my hand to my face and took a hold of my scarf that covered my face like a mask.

"You don't have to." April said hastily before I could remove my mask to show her my face.

"I want to." I insisted. "Friends don't keep secrets."

I then finally pulled down my mask, and then I pulled down my hood and undid my hair so it hung loose down my back.

"Hey April."

The expression on April's face suddenly changed from confused to complete shock.

"Olivia? But…why? How?"

"It's a long story" I said ushering her over to the sofa with a happy smile on my face. "And it all started just after I moved to New York..."


	8. Slash and Destroy

**Apologises for no new chapters recently, been busy as a bee getting prepared for Uni and my up and coming driving test. Probably going to fail that but at least I passed the driving theory first time.**

 **I also intended to put another of my own original chapters in front of this one, but writers block and too many idea have delayed that idea, so you'll have to wait until next time, sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Slash and Destroy**

You want to know something? One of the things I've realised since I've started training and hanging out with the guys more often is that when things seem to be settling into a routine; that routine can sharply go out the window in an instant.

If you don't believe me then take tonight for example. Tonight had started out like every other night for that past couple of weeks or so; I arrived at the lair for one my one-to-one training sessions with Master Splinter to find Leo playing an arcade game, Mikey reading a magazine and Raph beating the hell out of the training dummy. Donnie wasn't around, but my guess was that he was in his lab working on the retro mutagen as usual. Like I've been saying, there was nothing out of the ordinary there (well, unless you count me being friends with four mutant turtles and a student to a mutated rat ninja master). However, it was at this point, just when I was about to say hi to the turtles present in the room, when everything started to erupt... literally.

All of a sudden brightly coloured blue, green, pink and yellow blasts started emanating from Donnie's lab and exploded upon impact all over the lair. The whistling sound of these multi-coloured blasts was so loud that the guys were immediately alerted to the chaos that was started to erupt.

"What?"

Leo jumped out of the way as a group of blasts flew towards him and towards the turnstiles where I was. I managed to get out of the way just in time as the blasts landed where I'd been mere seconds ago.

"Can I spend one moment with you guys without the risk of dying?" I yelled to be heard over the sounds of the blasts.

The guys weren't paying attention as they all had to abandon their activities to avoid getting themselves blown up.

"Hit the deck." Raph cried as he abandoned his fight with the training dummy and started dodging explosive blasts like the rest of us.

I had just managed to make my way over to Mikey, after narrowly missing a blue and green blast when the blasts seemed to intensify. I ducked just in time as the pink blast flew over my head and hit the lair wall behind me. Then a yellow blast hit on one of the guy's skateboard and a pink blast blew up a perfectly good pepperoni pizza. Much to Mikey's dismay, might I add.

"My pizza!"

With Mikey in a state of shock over the loss of his pizza, I was forced to push his head down to save him from a green blast that nearly got him.

"Whoa! We're under attack!" He cried in panic.

"You don't say!" I yelled to him so that I could once again be heard over the sound of the blasts.

It was at this point that Mikey and I then chose to split up. Mikey ran in the direction of the dojo to get away from the blasts; however I thought it would be safer higher up out of the way of the projectiles. So after dodging another blue and yellow blast I ran over to the stairway, jumped off it and grabbed and pulled myself onto the metal piping above the lair. I wasn't completely safe up here but there were fewer blasts able to reach up here so I had a better chance of not getting blown up.

Oh speaking of blowing up I noticed that Raph had left his pet turtle Spike inside a crate for safety, but it was no longer safe as a yellow blast was heading towards him.

"Spike! No!"

Raph managed to grab his pet just in time as the yellow blast landed and blew up the crate Spike had been kept in. Raph then rolled over until he came to a stop on the back of his shell.

"Aw, hey, there, little guy. You okay, Spike? You're all good, old Raph won't let anything happen to you."

Personally I didn't like Spike that much. When I was first introduced to spike I tried to pet him and he bit me hard on my fingers. Since that day I've been keeping my distance from him In case he fancied another taste of me.

The blasts then finally stopped coming from Donnie's lab. With the lair safe again for the time being I jumped back down onto ground level and went over towards the guys. Raph remained lying on the floor in a good calm mood with his pet until Donnie appeared from his lab and Raph's facial expression changed to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Wow. I did not see that coming."

Donnie chuckled nervously in the doorway of his lab with his thick black goggles on which he promptly took them off so he could see the damage he had caused.

"Everyone okay?"

"Well, apart from nearly blowing us to smithereens… yeah we're okay." I answered simply.

Raph on the other hand didn't agree with me…

"What are you, crazy?" He asked before getting close up to Donnie's face." No, we're not okay!"

"What happened here?"

Master Splinter had just appeared from the dojo to see what was going on. Normally he meditates before I join him for one to one lesson like he does with April, but the noise of the blasts or Raph's big mouth must have disturbed him.

"Oh, the usual sensei; we've nearly got ourselves blown up, but luckily we didn't and Raph clearly needs to go on an anger management course." I said nonchalantly.

Master Splinter didn't get the chance to say anything to me before Raph angrily interjected.

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Splinter. Donnie almost blew us up, again! And worse, he almost blew up Spike."

"Raph, dude, I'm really sorry." Donnie said apologetically. "I –"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" Raph yelled before barging past his brother and entered the lab.

"Come on, Raphael." I called to him after he entered the lab. "It wouldn't be the same if Donnie didn't accidentally try to kill us on a daily basis with his experiments…No offence Donnie."

"Some taken."

Raph didn't reply. Instead he exited the lab carrying a mutagen canister in his hands. "Until the mad scientist gets his act together, I'm holding this for safekeeping."

"No, Raph, be reasonable." Donnie pleaded. "Man, that's my last canister of mutagen."

Raph just continued to ignore him as he headed for his room with the canister in his arms and Spike on his shoulder. The rest of us just looked on and I could see that sensei had a concern written on his face. We said nothing, we all stood there not daring to say anything until we heard Raph's bedroom door slam behind him.

"That went well." I said, not even bothering to damper the sound of sarcasm in my voice.

Splinter gave a huge exasperated sigh. "I have told Rapheal time and again that he needs to control his temper before it controls him."

"To be fair sensei, I don't think he's ever been nearly blown up by his brother before. Right guys?"

The guys answered my question with an awkward kind of silence, and the old sheepish and guilty looks. Taking this as am 'It actually has happened before' I gave a huge sigh.

"Never mind."

"What a mess!" Leo commented as we looked at the mess Donnie's explosion had made.

He wasn't wrong. The living room looked worse than the kitchen had been when Leo, Raph and Donnie had attempted to make breakfast. Broken bit of debris were all over the place and the living room looked like it needed a good cleaning. Unfortunately for us four, Splinter had the same idea.

"Indeed, we will clean and set things right."

The four of us groaned. Cleaning was something we didn't find fun at all.

"Oh, and one of you will have to go fetch Raphael so he can assist us."

At this request, Leo, Donnie and I quickly made sure we didn't get landed this unwanted job.

"I'll get the mop and bucket"

"I've got the broom"

"I'm on litter duty."

Mikey who wasn't as quick as us was the only one left to deal with Raph; much to his dismay.

"Aw, man. Why me?"

"You snooze, you lose dude." I said as I headed off with Donnie and Leo to fetch the mop and bucket I promise to collect.

So while Mikey reluctantly went to go get Raph and with a metal bucket full of hot and soapy water, Leo and I shared the mopping duty, Donnie was picking up any trash or bits of debris that was lying around and Sensei helped us to sweep up.

Like I said earlier, things with the guys never turn out the way they should. Never thought my one to one training session would turn into a cleaning session with the guys. Anyway, that was going well right until Raph showed up; clearly not pleased he was being asked to help clean up the aftermath of Donnie's failed experiment.

"Sensei, this is completely unfair. Donnie made this mess, how come I have to help?"

I stopped cleaning and quickly looked at Donnie. The turtle in question look saddened and guilt ridden due to his mistake and I despite nearly blowing up sky high, I felt sorry for him. Then I turned to look at master splinter to see how he would react to Raph's lack of respect towards him and Donnie. Surprisingly, Sensei remained very calm.

"Allow me to make a suggestion Raphael."

"Suggest what sensei? Raph asked raising his voice louder in frustration. I'm sick of suggestions. What could you possible suggest?

"I suggest you take an anger management course." I quipped quickly.

I know I should keep pressing his buttons, but I couldn't help it. I love winding Raph up. But then I saw that same angry look and same slow, angry breathing that Raph had the night he attacked me. The night before I got to know Raph and the night he nearly beat the shit out of the messed up teen. I actually started to feel afraid at this moment and unintentionally started to slowly back away. But before Raph could say or do anything else, Splinter touched Raph on the bottom right part of his neck just above the collar bone. Raph suddenly started to twitch, pull strange and unusual facial expressions before freezing and falling backwards, landing on the floor.

"Perhaps you should sit and mediate for a while." Splinter calmly suggested to the still frozen Raph before he turned to look at me. "Olivia, is there anything else you wish to say?"

I nervously shook my head, not daring to utter a single word. I did not want to end up like Raph.

"Very wise; now if you will excuse me I'm going to continue my meditation while yourself, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello finish cleaning up."

"Hai sensei!" we all chanted, while bowing respectfully; all except Raph who was still nerved blocked and frozen on the floor.

As soon as Sensei left Raph had somehow become unfrozen and once again stomped off to his bedroom to do some 'mediating'. With Splinter gone it's now to say the three of us got the short straw with being left to clean the living room, but the four of us didn't grumble or complain and we just got on with it instead. After all, we didn't want to end up like Raph.

After a while we had made a real dent in the cleaning. All debris and trash had been swept up or picked up (Donnie's job) and all we had left to do was dust around the TV, arcade machine and pinball machine (Mikey's job), finish the remaining mopping up (Leo's job and mine). Now that Donnie's work was all done his mind was back on the mess he had made not only to the lair but his relationship with his brother.

"I feel terrible," he said as he sat down on a bean bag. It's my fault Raph's mad."

"Well…" I started, but Leo cut me off.

"It's not you, Donnie."

I looked at Leo and raised an eyebrow at him. Leo looked up and seemed to notice, because he said suddenly…

"Well, it's partly you. Raph just has to work on his insanely bad temper."

"Your right, Leo." I said in agreement. There's a saying my deda apparently used to tell my father when he was a boy. 'Anger is a poison. It must purge it from your mind before it corrupts your better nature.' Or something along those lines, I don't really remember."

"Maybe he should switch to decaffeinated pizza?" Mikey suggested.

"Mikey I don't think…"

Out of the blue the mutagen tracker that Donnie had to trace the mutagen canisters started to go off and cut me off mid-sentence.

"Whoa, the mutagen tracker just picked up a new canister." Donnie said picking up his tracker and inspecting it closely while us three gathered around him for a better look. "It's close."

"Then let's gear up." Leo ordered as he got to his feet. "I'll grab Raph."

"Better you than me." Mikey said to Leo as he headed off to fetch Raph.

"You coming on this one, Secret?" Donnie asked as he too got to his feet.

Now I was no longer banned from going on missions; I was raring to go. The only problem was I wasn't in my disguise. I was only wearing jeans and pink T-shirt and I didn't have my black scarf or hoodie or my weapons. Meaning I needed to make a quick stop off at home, but if I hurried I wouldn't miss out on the action.

"You bet, but first thing first; I need go home and grab my gear. I said as I also got up and headed for the exit. I'll catch up once I'm ready."

"We'll try not to have fun without you." Mikey called to me with a grin on his face.

"You'd better not." I warned him as I broke into a run and headed for home.

* * *

It took a lot longer than usual to get my equipment than originally expected. Deda was in the apartment for a change and I needed a good excuse to explain where I was going. I just said I was spending a study session with my friend and need to grab a few things. So I quickly pulled my black hoodie on, kept my scarf hidden around my neck and placed my weapons on the fire escape before kissing my deda goodbye and left my apartment to retrieve my weapons.

Luckily for me finding the turtles had become a lot easier thanks to Donnie. He had given me my own T-phone for missions and had installed a tracker device app on it so I could trace one of the guys phones If I ever needed to catch up to them, as long as the phone was still switch on. Soon I caught up to Leo, Donnie and Mikey (Raph wasn't with them) and I joined them as they continued to sprint and somersault across the rooftops in the direction where the mutagen canister was.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Actually you're just in time." Donnie said, glancing down at the mutagen tracker. "We've got mutagen close by; just on the other side."

Mikey and I hurried on ahead and stopped just as reached the end of a rooftop. In a team effort to find the canister, I went to the far left of the rooftop and looked down, while Mikey look directly down from where he was and found what we were looking for.

"Ooze jar in full effect!"

"Where?" I asked as walked over and stood next to him on his right.

Mikey pointed out where the Mutagen canister was and true to his word it was there, lying in the road just before a turn into another road/junction. It was strange seeing a mutagen canister that wasn't already in Donnie's lab; that was the only place where I had seen them. finding one just lying there in the road left me curious to how it ended up there or what would have happened if we didn't get there first. Soon we had been joined by Donnie who was now on my right and Leo who was on Mikey's left.

"Sweet; let's grab it and bag it, looks like we didn't need Raph after all." Said Leo, looking smug.

I was tempted to say something in Raph's defence but then I heard the spluttering sound of a bike coming nearer. Mikey looked like he was about to head down and grab the mutagen and Leo had to place a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hold up." He told his brother. "Somebody's coming."

The sound of a bike grew nearer and stopped right next to the mutagen canister. The pizza delivery boy riding the bike got off and picked up the canister in one hand and unfortunately for us, mistook it for something less dangerous.

"Cool. A free energy drink and it's still sealed too."

This was the worst thing we could have heard. Not only was he going to take the very thing we were after, we could have another mutant case on our hands. Nothing ever turns out to be easy, does it?

"Okay, new plan; you three wait here while I get the mutagen." Leo instructed.

He then pulled out his grappling hook, threw it over to another building and secured it safely. The plan was for him to swing down with his grappling and grab the mutagen without the pizza boy seeing. Personally, I thought I should have been the one to swoop down and snatch the mutagen canister. I mean A. I grew up in a circus and done stuff like this before and B. I am a human and less likely to cause a panic if I'm somehow spotted. But Leo is the leader and if he wants to do it, then who am I to argue.

Everything seemed to be going as plan, the pizza boy had secured the mutagen, put his earphones in and was just preparing to set if when Leo swooped down and prepared to grab the mutagen. It would have worked great… but then Raph came out of nowhere with the same idea Leo had and with nowhere for him to go or for Leo to go… they crashed into each other. Both let go of their ropes and landed heavily on the ground as the pizza boy and his bike rode away with the mutagen canister.

I winced. _That's gotta hurt._ I thought as the two turtles picked themselves of the ground and, not surprisingly, started blaming each other for letting the canister get away.

"Hey! What are you doing? I had him."

"You're late Raph."

"What are you talking about? Get outta my way."

The bickering escalated as Donnie, Mikey and I watched on; not entirely sure what we should do. Donnie groaned and I watched him face palm, but he removed it before asking me a question.

"Are they going to argue all night?"

"I dunno," I said truthfully, shrugging my shoulder. "Maybe? I mean—this is Raph and Leo we are talking about."

"The mutagens getting away!" Donnie called to his brothers, but his shouts were unheard by his older brothers who kept on with their argument.

"Dude, I can totally see Raph's forehead veins bulging from here." Mikey said enthusiastically. "Check it out. His head's gonna pop."

"Bet you a pizza that Leo is going to end the argument first before it escalated. What do you think Donnie? Are you…"

I turned round to talk to him face to face, but to my complete surprise; Donnie was gone.

"Donnie?" I said to the empty air behind him, before turning to face Mikey. "Hey Mikey have you seen Donnie?"

"He's right behind us." Mikey said, not bothering to turn around and check for himself. He was too busy watching Raph and Leo who were still arguing.

Frustrated I rolled my eyes, grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and pulled him around to show him the spot where Donnie should have been.

"Are you sure about that?"

Now that Mikey had seen with his own eyes that Donnie had just vanished, he started to panic; as usual.

"He was just here. What if something has happened to him? What if we never find him? Or he never had his favourite pizza again? Or—"

"Mikey Chill!" I said, loudly. "He couldn't have gone far, I'll go look for him while you tell Leo and Raph."

Mikey nodded and went off to tell Leo and Raph, while I went off to find Donnie. Problem was I wasn't sure where to start looking. I tried to find Donnie with the tracking app, but unfortunately it wasn't picking up Donnie's signal. Also the time that I could have used physic powers, sensations or feelings to find Donnie is the time when they decide not to work.

This meant I had to find Donnie another way, using my enhanced senses. I closed my eye, slowed my breathing right down and concentrated hard. I could hear many different sounds coming from all around me; distant car horns, cats fighting, people laughing and chatting down below and a strange clicking sound. I kept concentrating hard until I found what I was listening for… I heard a distant roar and the sounds of something or someone in pain.

Without a moment to lose I ran as fast I could, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I finally spotted Donnie. He was lying on the ground and appeared to be unconscious. Panicking I ran over to him and tried to get him to wake up, but he was out cold. Whatever had attacked him had certainly left a mark, Donnie was dirty and bruised all over and his face mask was missing, exposing Donnie's full face to me.

Not wanting to waste time I pulled out my phone and started to scroll the contacts to find Mikey's number, when a sharp pain filled my head. The type of pain that warned me that something was not right and a tingling feeling ran down my spine, turning my blood cold.

I was not alone.

I quickly got to my feet and ran into the middle of the rooftop with my wakizashi out and ready, but there was no one there. I looked and listened out for any sign of this hidden enemy and yet all there was, was silence. I took a sigh of relief and place my weapons away and slowly headed back to Donnie.

A rookie's mistake.

I don't really remember what happened next. One moment I was hanging upside down and staring into a pair of light green eyes and the next I've just woken up with an aching body and a splitting headache. At a guess I reckon I was flung around a few times before possible hitting my head and passing out. Can't be certain that's what happened, it's only a theory, but I'm going to go with that for the time being. Whatever attacked me next was as strong as it was fast and it didn't just attack me. I didn't notice right away, not until a cool night time breeze hit my face. Normally the bottom part of my face stays warm due to having a scarf over it all the time, but not this time. My scarf had been taken like Donnie's mask probably as a trophy or a token of his victory over us.

Then I suddenly remembered Donnie and I started dragging myself over to where Donnie was slouched. I felt my body run against the hard cold surface as I struggled to drag my weakened body towards my turtle friend. When I reached him I gave him a give check over to see how much damage that thing had done. He was still out cold, but not in any apparent danger. I wasn't too sure about any other injuries until he woke up.

Unable to do much more; I fell into my back and closed my eyes. All I wanted to do was sleep again and hope I would wake up without this headache. I could feel my mind starting to drift away and it felt like my mind was detached from my body and everything I could hear seemed to be coming from the other end of a tunnel.

That's when I heard it; the strong and clear mellifluous, soft voice of a woman, singing a song I'm sure I've never heard before but somehow seem to recognise.

 _ **Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling.  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side.  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying.  
It's you, it's you must go and I must bide."**_

 _ **But come ye back when summer's in the meadow.  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow.  
I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow.  
Oh, Danny boy, oh, Danny boy, I love you so.**_

I listened to that song and felt both elated and saddened as I listened on. The song was so beautiful and yet I felt a tight knot in my stomach that tightened after each sweet lyric. The question is; why was I feeling both happy and saddened by this song… and why, if I have never heard it before, does it sound so familiar.

The song and any thought of this song died away as someone was shaking me conscious. I opened my eyes to find Raph's face up close to my own; a scary thing to wake up to if you ask me.

"Secret, are you okay?" Raph asked; the concern clearly heard in his voice.

I think I have concussion again. I stated as I sat myself up, an unbearable pain filling my head. Ow!

"Just sit up, try to stay alert and don't fall asleep." He ordered in a stern voice as he went to check on Donnie.

"Spoil sport" I muttered as I rested my head again the ledge and force myself to keep my eyes open, even though I just wanted to sleep.

If I fell asleep, maybe I could hear that song again. I decided now was not the time to sleep and turned my head to watch to see what Raph was doing. I saw that Mikey was over where Donnie was and was trying to get a response from Donnie who was still out. Raph had turned his attentions away from me and was instead looking at a nearby ventilation system where there was a huge claw mark that had been made by whatever attacked us.

Although I wasn't sure I had the strange feeling that Raph knew more about our attacker than he was letting on. I was tempted to question Raph to see if this was true or not, but I was distracted by the sounds of groans next to me… Donnie had woken up.

"Hey Donnie, you feeling as shit as I do?" I asked him.

"What hit me? He asked, ignoring me question. "It was like Raph only bigger and meaner and angrier, but… not quite as ugly."

Somehow I found it very amusing, even though it wasn't. I didn't know this until later on, but uncontrollable laughter is a sign of having concussion, which explained why I couldn't stop laughing.

"Is she okay?" I heard Donnie ask his brothers through my own loud laugher.

"I think she has concussion."

"Again?"

"It was Spike. He got into the mutagen. I was going to tell you guys—"

"Spike? Way to keep that mutagen safe Raph,"

I stopped laughing and instead started staring at Raph in disbelief. "That was your pet? The tiny harmless turtle?" Well, not so tiny and helpless anymore, huh?

Raph nodded. He then helped me to my feet and pulled. Donnie up and placed Donnie's arm around his shoulder and started to lead him away. "Come on, we need to find some cover."

* * *

I've never been part of a stranger group in all my life and I grew up in a circus. Mikey was in the lead, keeping an eye out for Slash just in case he wanted to ambush us. The funny thing was I had never seen Mikey so serious about anything before and the serious expression on his face was almost enough to set me off laughing again. I was in front of Donnie and Raph as I could walk by myself, but I still had trouble with my sense of balance and needed to keep steadying myself on nearby structures from time to time. Donnie trailed behind with Raph, because he was much weaker than I was and needed to rely on Raph and his Bo staff to move around. Somehow we managed to make our way over a few close knit rooftops before Donnie had finally had enough and collapsed onto his knees.

"Can't make it. I'm too weak." He said weakly. "You go on without me, guys."

"No turtle left behind that's our rule". Raph insisted.

"Do humans count too?"

"I'm gonna tie off your sprained arm. It might hurt, okay?" Raph explained to his brother, while choosing to ignore my question. "Bite down on this".

Raph thrust the leather part of his sai into Donnie's mouth who spluttered before saying in a muffled voice, "Tastes like leather and sweat."

"Nice!" I said drily as I sat down next to Donnie and held my head in my hands.

With Raph busy attending to Donnie and me trying to deal with the unbearable pain in my head, none of us had noticed that Mikey had wandered off; probably to check for Slash or possibly Leo. At no time at all Raph was finished with Donnie's arm and he then turned to me.

"Okay secret your turn."

I slowly lifted my head up. At this point it felt as if my head was in a being squeezed and my thoughts were foggy. It took me a moment for what Raph said to sink in, and when it did I was reluctant to accept his help; maybe I was secretly blaming him for Slash and what he did to me and Donnie, even though deep down I knew it wasn't.

"Forget about me; focus on Donnie instead." I answered at last.

Raph paid no attention to me (again) and started to wrap and bandage around my forehead. I'm not sure what good it would do, but I appreciated the gesture and allowed him to continue. Surprisingly the pain in my head did start to ease off a bit, but only by a smidge. Then, just as Raph had finished bandaging my head, we all heard a loud scream coming from nearby. The scream was unmistakable; it belonged to Mikey.

"Mikey! Raph cried, before turning to us. You two stay here and don't move."

Raph then took off and left me and Donnie alone on the rooftop. Not that we had much choice in the matter. Donnie was still weak and although my head did feel better it still felt like someone was banging a drum in my head. Without much else to do, I turned to Donnie and gave him a weak grin, despite everything we've been through tonight.

"So much for an easy mission, eh Donnie?"

* * *

With Donnie and myself out of action, Raph was left to find Mikey on his own. It didn't take long for him to find his brother all tied up and dangling from the Argosy cinema rooftop. Mikey was in as bad a state as me and Donnie was; beaten, bruised and his mask gone. Raph pulled Mikey back onto the rooftop and checked he was breathing; luckily he was.

"Still breathing." Raph breathed in relief.

His relief soon changed into anger at the monster that had hurt his friend and brothers. This monster who was once his beloved pet and friend and the only one who listened to what Raph had to say. The anger rose inside of him like it usually did and he found himself yelling to the rooftops at the one who had caused the ones he cared about so much physical pain.

"Why? He asked to as loud as he could as he got to his feet. Why are you doing this?!"

"The others hold you back, limit your potential."

The cruel voice of Slash travelled in the night air to Raph's ear; but Slash was nowhere to be seen. Raph started spinning around on the spot. He couldn't see Slash but he could hear him. Fear threatened to fill up Raph but he remained calm and focused as more of Slash's voice could be heard.

"You don't need 'em, just like you said."

The last part of Slash's sentence was louder and closer to Raph than it was before. Raph turned around and was punched away from Mikey and landed on the ground. Slash laughed as Raph forced himself to his knees and placed his hand on his pained head.

"No. They're my brothers. I never wanted this."

"There's no turning back now."

Slash had grabbed the injured Mikey by the leg and was slowly dragging him towards the edge of the rooftop. When he had reached his destination, Slash then pulled Mikey up by the leg and dangled him over the rooftop so if he let go Mikey would land onto the street bellow and end up like a splattered street pizza.

Raph looked up and gasped in horror as his baby brother was still dangerously dangling over the safety of the rooftops.

"Stop! I won't let you hurt him!"

Raph quickly got to his feet, pulled out his sais and spun them in his hands before stopping them. Slash was taken aback by Raph's insistence on fighting; it wasn't part of the plan.

"I'm not here to fight you."

"But I want to fight you. You're not Spike. You're some kind of warped monster a deranged, hideous freak."

With that, Slash threw the injured Mikey to one side on the rooftop, roared and charged full speed at Raph with his weapon the morning star in his hands. Raph also charged full speed at Slash and the fight was on. When they got in close proximity, Slash and Raph's weapons scraped each other, but with his free hand Slash punched Raph to the ground again. Raph skidded on all fours to a stop and before Slash could hurt him again, Raph was able to block Slash's weapon with his sais that remained firmly gripped in his hands.

"We could make a good team, Raphael. But you're a fool, just like your brothers."

Then Slash pulled away from the block and to his weapon to hurl Raph into a wall and…oh, wait. I'm getting too much into what's happening with Raph and Slash and this is supposed to be my story.

* * *

So anyway, while Raph and Slash were fighting Mikey had made his way back to the rooftop we were resting on and while Slash was hurling Raph into nearby walls, Mikey had weakly crawled over to where me and Donnie were recuperating. Both of us were still in a lot of pain and I had real trouble trying to focus, everything seemed distant like I was only half there. Mikey was also in a lot of pain after recently feeling the full force of Slash's fists, but he still managed to reach us despite his injuries.

Raph's in trouble. He announced when he managed to make his way over to us.

"What?" I exclaimed as I sat bold upright and regretted it straight away as a sharp pain rushed through my head.

"Raph's fighting him?" Donnie asked.

"Not really fighting," Mikey explained. "More like getting stomped into green goo. Come on."

Despite the urgency of the situation, we couldn't exactly rush of into battle as the three of us had to rely on each other to support ourselves so we could to get to Raph. Also getting to Raph was easier said than done, seeing as we were moving so slowly due to our injuries, being in tons of pain and because Raph and Slash kept moving rooftops so it was getting more and trickier to try and find them. Luckily my tracking device was working so I was able to use my T-phone to track Raph's phone and unknown to the guys I had a little help from my psychic senses that was also helping to direct me to Slash's and Raph's location.

Raph was not in a great state. He was lying unconscious on the ground and must have taken one hell of a beaten from Slash.

Now I was no longer on the receiving end of Slash's attack, I was able to get a better look at my attacker. The mutagen had mutated the once normal sized, olive coloured Spike into the huge bluey green mutant Slash that had long claws, a sharp beak and lots of crooked spikes over his shell and four small versions of these spikes on the top of his head. He was way taller than any of the guys, more muscular and fierce looking. Also from my recent personal encounter he was just as fast and he was strong.

Speaking of the derange freshly mutated turtle, Slash had started laughing as he Raph up by his right arm and let him dangle for a few moments before getting ready to attack him again with his claws which turned out be retractable. Without a moment to lose, the three of us hurried over the best we could to Slash and did all we could to stop him from hurting Raph.

"No!" Mikey cried as he grabbed onto Slash's Right arm

"Get off of him!" Donnie cried as he grabbed and held onto Slash's Left arm; the one holding onto Raph's arm.

"We won't let you hurt him." I cried as I wrapped my arms around Slash's neck with the rest of me was dangling over Slash's spikey shell. The spikes were uncomfortable to lie on as the poked and pressed into my body, but I just ignored any pain I felt as I continued to hang on tight to Slash's neck.

Slash as you may have expected made easy work of shaking us off him and throwing us off him. As the giant mutant turtle looked down at us, Mikey, Donnie and I got back onto our feet. Donnie bless him, had to use his bō staff to prop himself up, and I felt a little dizzy and leaned on Mikey for support, but we were still ready and willing to fight and defend Raphael from this monster. Donnie went first and attacked with his bō staff, but Slash snatched it off him and use it to launch Donnie across the rooftop. Mikey went next, followed closely by me, but Mikey was kicked and I was punched over to where Donnie was now slumped against a metal support beam. We would have been goners, but luckily for us Raph had finally come to and succeeded in a gaining Slash's attention so us three were no longer the intended targets.

"Slash, you see? That's what real friends do. They stand up for each other. I'd rather be like my brothers than you any day."

"Was that a compliment?" Mikey asked before passing out.

"You know what Mikey… I think it was. I answered, even though Mikey couldn't hear me due to him passing out.

Slash growled lightly at Raph walked slowly towards him while at the same time unleashing his long sharp claws. Raph was ready and got himself into a battle stance with his sais in his hands. Then all of a sudden Slash charged full on at Raph and once again the two were locked in combat. Then Raph launched into a flying spin kick and knocked Slash off the roof while Raph followed him. This meant Mikey, Donnie and I were left on the rooftop by ourselves again, giving us another opportunity to try and get our strength back up.

While we all lay there, with Mikey passed out and Donnie possibly heading that way, I couldn't help but look towards the path that Raph and Slash had taken off the roof. Fear was flooding me and I hoped with all my heart that he was going to be alright.

"Please be careful, Raph."

* * *

Meanwhile… while Slash had been trying to kill us, Leo was having problems of his own with that mutagen canister. First, he chased the pizza boy on his bike, before hooking onto a lamppost and sweeping down to grab the canister. Unfortunately the bike went over a pothole and the mutagen came loose as Leo tried to grab it and it fell off the bike while Leo crashed into nearby dumpster before bouncing and landing hard on the ground. Luckily the delivery boy was none the wiser.

Something else that was lucky was that the mutagen canister landed near where Leo had landed…however that was is front of 'Produce City', an organic grocery shop well known for fresh produce at low prices. You should really check it out if you're ever in New York, they have the best strawberries…and I'm getting distracted and going off track, sorry. Anyway, because of the popularity of the place a lot of people shop there, meaning lots of humans hanging around the place and just at the moment Leo was trying to grab the canister, two customers came out and he had to dive and hide behind a nearby cop car…which got a call and drove off, luckily after the customers had disappeared. Then unluckily a taxi hit the canister sending ricocheting of a 'stop' sign and a billboard before landing in front of a bus stop.

Then once again as Leo went to grab it, a middle-aged guy found it and thought he could make a few bucks from it by selling it on his market stall. So Leo, after a bit of planning, decided to use a dustbin to disguise himself and get closer to the stall to grab the canister that had been recycled into a glow lamp. He had just distracted the man with some cents and then once again just as Leo was in reach, bad luck struck again as a little girl caught eye of the lamp and begged her father to buy it for her, which he did and she took it home.

Soon Leonardo was following the little girl and her father back to their home and tried using the grappling hook to again to grab and pull the 'lamp' away from the girl, but the door was shut on him before he got the chance. This severe case of bad luck lead him to have to enter the girl's bedroom and stop her from drinking the mutagen which she thought was green tea. Luckily she wasn't afraid of Leo, and she even blackmailed Leo into staying for tea otherwise she would have screamed the place down.

Having no choice, Leo was reluctantly sat in a small and very uncomfortable child's chair and was sipping at pretend tea, and getting it wrong at the same time.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have to hold your pinky out."

"Uh I don't really have a pinky."

"Are there other talking turtles like you?"

"Nope. Uh-uh, just me. Mr Imaginary Turtle."

It was at this point that Raph and Slash came crashing in through the ceiling into the little girl's bedroom and were continuing their struggle; as a dazed Leo and little girl watched on.

"Raph?"

"Leo!" Raph exclaimed as he tried to keep Slash back. "Having tea time?"

Although Raph tried his hardest Slash overpowered and pushed Raph through the wall, back outside into the streets of New York. Luckily during the confusion Leo finally managed to get his hand on the mutagen and make his escape, the best he could with a little girl watching who though this was all imaginary.

"Uh, next time I'll bring the tea."

"Bye, Mr Turtle."

* * *

Now that Leo had finally retrieved the mutagen, he hurried off to hide it somewhere safe, before coming to his brother's aid.

Meanwhile...Slash and Raph were still at it. Slash got the upperhand and was able to disarm and throw Raph's sais off the roof. However Raph wouldn't give up, due to his warrior spirit. Slash roared and charged again and after charging straight through a wall without sustaining an injury, he continued to beat the shit out of Raphael. He then back Raph towards the edge of the rooftop before charging again, but luckily for Raph, Leo had returned and pushed Slash back before rushing to his brother's side.

"What's with the new turtle?"

"Long story…look out!"

With Leo distracted by Raph, Slash had gotten close enough to deliver another powerful punch that sent Leo flying across the roof. The attack must have been powerful, because Leo was left kock out and motionless from the attack.

"Been looking forward to that for a long time."

Slash then laughed at the motionless figure of Leo that lay on ground. For Raph, that was the final straw.

"That's it!" Raph yelled as he pulled out a knife and slowly headed towards Slash, the anger filling him up again and threating to blind him from ending this battle strategically.

"That's right, Raph." Slash said, encouragingly . "We're not like the others; they're weak, but we're powerful. Our anger makes us strong."

This statement from Raph was just what Raph needed to hear. Instead of getting unbearably angry, Raph snapped out of it and a plan quickly formed in his brain. Slash once again charge full force at Raph, who instead of charging back at Slash, raised his left index and dodged Slash's attack by spinning his body around 360 degrees. He was then where he wanted to be; right underneath Slash's armpit. His weapon was not his fist, his sai or his anger; it was a simple finger and the right nerve point.

"Meditate on this!"

* * *

This was around the point when myself, Donnie and Mikey showed up. After resting for a bit and also managing to arouse Mikey, the three of us once again set off to try and find Raph and Slash, (preferably just Raph.) By the time we found them again Raph had nerve blocked Slash similar to what master Splinter had done earlier and swiped back the guys masks and my scarf.

Slash who was unfreezing from the nerve blocking was trying to balance himself on the edge of the rooftop and Raph in spite of everything Slash did tried to save him.

"Spike!"

Raph ran over and reached out and tried to grab his old friend's hand, but unfortunately… he missed.

"Spike! No!"

Slash fell down and down until a thud could be heard, telling us that Slash had finally fallen, both in battle and literally. Despite everything that he had done, Raph felt remorse to his fallen brother, but soon got his priorities straight and help his eldest brother back to his feet before the two tired and worn out turtles turned to us; the walking wounded.

"You guys all right?" asked Raph, in a calm manner.

"Been better, been worse and it could have been much worse, if it wasn't for you. Thanks Raph." I said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Donnie agreed.

"What happened to Spike?" Mikey asked.

"That was Spike?" Leo asked, completely shocked.

"It's a long story." I said, simply.

"Fill you in later, dude." Mikey said tiredly.

While the three of us was talking to Leo, Raph has sloped off to see what had become of Slash, however to his complete surprise and shock… he was gone.

"He's gone. Well, he's still out there somewhere."

"Well wherever he is let's just hope to god that he calms down a bit and isn't trying to kill us the next time we see him." I said, before I started yawning.

All of a sudden, my phone started to ring; my other phone, not my T-phone. I pulled it out of my bag and checked the user ID. It was the home phone; meaning it was deda calling. Pnaic started to creep up inside me. It was way past curfew and I was going to be dead is deda saw me in my disguise or this state.

Oh, no. I groaned

What is it? Leo asked concerned.

"It's deda! What am I going to do? I'm going to be grounded forever."

Give it here Raph said calmly, holding out his hand.

I obeyed him, and handed my phone over to Raph who took it and answered the call.

"Hello? Oh, you must be Olivia's Grandfather. I'm Raph a friend of Olivia's. Olivia's sound asleep on the couch; she really works hard when it comes to studying. It would be a shame to wake her up when she's sleeping so soundly. Why doesn't she stay here until the morning then she can go home and get ready for school? My dad says it's okay."

There was a short pause and I held breath, not daring to even think what deda might have been saying.

"Okay, great. Thanks, Mr K."

Raph then hung up my phone and handed my phone back to me.

"You're granddad says you can stay over ours for the night, but he wants you back bright and early to get ready for school."

At that moment I could have kissed him, but I held myself back.

"Raph, you're the best."

"Yup, and don't forget it. Now let's all go home."

"Go up. Up! No, down, down."

"Eye beam! Use the eye beam!"

"Grab that power-up."

"Oh, come on!"

A little clean and check up and we were all as good as new. Well, almost. I mean Donnie's arm is still in a sling and my headache is still lingering, but other than that we're not doing too badly. Leo and Donnie were currently busy trying to help Mikey beat the boss on the arcade machine while I was lying on the couch sketching in my lair sketch book.

I had just had a quick shower so my hair was still damp and was also dressed in a set of light yellow pyjamas that belonged to April. The guys explained to me that April lived with them in the sewers after her dad had been taken and after Karai attempted to deliver her to the Shredder. So, she kept some of her clothes in the lair just in case of emergencies and the guys didn't think she would mind me borrowing her pyjamas for the night. I can't believe that Raph's plan worked but I'm glad it did because now I could relax and have fun with worrying about Deda discovering what I've been up to.

Speaking of Raph; as you may have guessed he wasn't taking the loss of his pet very well. He wasn't joining in with the guys at the arcade machine or talking to me as I sketched on the couch. He was just sitting on his own and glumly looking at a lettuce leaf that had a bite mark taken out of the corner.

I was just about to head over when Splinter floated over towards Raph and stood in front of him. Instead of heading over, I stayed put on the couch and watch the father-son interaction between Raph and Splinter.

"He's still out there somewhere. Raph told his father, despairingly."

"Raphael, do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past?" Splinter asked his son.

"No."

"I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present."

This caused Raph to look over at his brothers who were happily playing their arcade game, and then at me, who looked at him and gave him a warm smile. Raph smiled back at me before turning to his sensei and rising to his feet.

Thanks master Splinter Raph said gratefully as Raph then started heading towards the arcade machine and I decided to head over there myself.

"Hey, what's a guy gotta do to get in your little competition, huh?"

"Next game is all yours, dude."

"Sorry about Spike, Raphael." Leo said sympathetically as Raph and I got closer to them and the arcade game.

It's okay. You guys aren't too bad to hang out with either. He said as he engulfed us all in a hug, pulling us close together and we all managed to glance a smile at each other, even Raph.

Despite everything that had happened tonight; it felt better than ever to be part of this team.

After a few more goes on the arcade machine Splinter ordered us off to bed. Before Raph entered his room I passed him a folded up piece of paper from my sketch pad, then headed over to the sofa; my bed for the night.

While I was getting settled down to go to sleep, Raph had unfolded the paper I had handed him and discovered what was on it. I had drawn a picture of Raph and Spike when Raph was on his shell in the lair after rescuing Spike from being blown up. I couldn't resist the opportunity and took a quick picture. After everything that had happened tonight I thought it would be nice for Slash to remember the better times than dwell on Spike's new form and attitude. Underneath I had written a quick message, as I did with all the previous drawing I had done for Donnie and Mikey, with a message that Raph needed to bring him some comfort.

 _Never give up hope. You'll never know what tomorrow will bring._

 _Secret X_


End file.
